Snapshots
by Nardragon
Summary: A look at Korra and Asami's life together, the big moments, and the small. (Part of Reading/Through the Headlines universe)
1. Attempted Robbery

The amount of headcanons I have about these two is insane. I decided to create this story to basically have a place to share the idea's I don't think are developed enough to warrant a stand alone story.

If you've read my other stories, this chapter are the events referenced in 15 of Through the Headlines. (I didn't want to post it in Reading the Headlines because they didn't actually read any articles about themselves here). A few of you asked to see the actual scene, so here you go.

(For any new readers there is a time line on my profile for the chronological order of my stories, if you want to read it in order.)

* * *

"Is she here?" Korra asked one of the guards as she entered the warehouse. He simply pointed upwards and Korra nodded. She took the steps two at a time and used an air jump to scale the top six. She walked down a narrow metal cat walk overlooking the lower part of the warehouse, opening the first door she came to.

"You know you can't repair the city on an empty stomach," Korra said.

Asami didn't even look up from the stack of papers in front of her, "I ate already,"

"Was the sun in the east? Because I'm almost sure the last time you ate was at breakfast? Especially since you didn't show up to our lunch date,"

"What?" Asami looked up, blinking in confusion. Then she groaned and dropped her head in her hands, "Korra I'm sorry. I didn't mean too,"

Kora smiled gently, "It's alright, you can make up to me now," She placed the take out boxes on Asami's desk, "I got dinner,"

"Just give me a minute,"

"No, you'll eat now, or you may not eat at all,"

Asami sighed fondly, "Alright," She put the papers down and held her hand for the food. Korra happily handed it to her, before sitting in the empty chair facing the desk.

"What'd you get?"

"The dumplings from that little stall you like,"

Asami smiled when she opened the take out box and saw it was indeed her favorite dumplings. "Thank you,"

Korra shrugged, "It's not like I'd let you starve,"

"I'm sorry I missed lunch. I don't know how I let it slip my mind,"

Korra waved a dismissive hand, "Its fine. I'm sure I'll forget a lot of important dates in the future so it wouldn't be fair if I held one time against you,"

Asami chuckled lightly, "You're planning to forget important dates. Off to great start there Ms. Avatar,"

"Correction," She mumbled around a mouth half full of food, "I'm not planning on forgetting. I intend to do everything humanly possible so I won't forget, but since I'm me I'll forget any way." Korra flashed her crooked grin.

Asami laughed, smiling at her adorable girlfriend.

"What so important that you're missing meals?" Korra asked.

"The plans for the next new section came to me this morning. The faster I give them my approval the faster the work can get started,"

"Are you almost done?"

"Afraid not," Asami smiled sadly, "I'll be here a few hours again,"

"That's okay, I'll wait for you,"

"You don't have to do that,"

"Its fine," She changed to the topic of conversation to the events of her day not giving Asami a chance to argue back. Asami finished her meal first and returned to her papers. Korra finished the rest of the meal in silence to allow Asami to work.

When she popped her last dumpling into her mouth she threw the empty box towards the waste bin in the corner of the office. It bounce off the edge and on to the floor. Grumbling she got up and placed it in the bin by hand. Asami smiled, letting out an amused breath.

Korra dropped onto a sofa Asami had in her office, stretching out on the cushions.

"You really don't have to stay, go home, sleep,"

"Asami, I'll leave when you leave, that's that,"

"But-."

"You could be doing work instead of trying to make me leave,"

"Won't you be bored?"

"I sit through those meetings Raiko insist on having, nothing can be worst that,"

Asami laughed because she had to sit through those meetings as well and she to agree with her statements.

"Alright I'll try to hurry up,"

Asami returned to her work and wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard a gentle drone. Looking up she saw Korra's eyes were closed and one hand was hanging over the side of the couch.

"Korra?" She called softly, "Sweetie?" No response. She moved next to her and confirmed that the avatar had fallen asleep. Smiling fondly she shrugged off her jacket placing it over Korra's torso like a makeshift blanket. She returned to her work and managed to finish in about two hours.

She moved back to Korra's side, sitting on the edge of the sofa. Gently she brushed away some hair from Korra's face, leaning to press a kiss to her temple. The avatar's eyes flickered.

"…'Sami…" her voice was thick with sleep.

"Shh, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep,"

"Are you finished?"

She nodded. Korra held her arms opened, shifting over on the sofa. Asami lay down next to her wrapping her hands around Korra's waist. Korra kissed her lightly, whispering "I love you," against her lips.

"I love you," She whispered back sighing when Korra's lips ghosted over her jaw. She nipped at the point where her jaw met her neck, making Asami draw a sharp breath. She curled her fingers in Korra's hair, tugging gently. Korra responded with a low moan that sent hot chills tingling down Asami's spine.

And her lips where on Asami's again. The engineer pushed Korra on to her back, shifting on top of her. She looked down at her, her hair creating a curtain around them. She smiled leaning down but Korra put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

Asami's lips parted to ask what was wrong but Korra held a finger to her lips. Asami didn't say anything and heard a distant metallic clang.

"Did you hear that?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded.

"Are those the guards?" Korra asked sitting up.

Asami got off the couch walking towards the door. Korra followed close behind. Asami opened the door to her office, stepping out to the catwalk that looked out on the rest of the warehouse. At this time there were only service light on, so it'd be bright enough for the guards to see where they were going, but not enough for Korra and Asami to see far into the warehouse. But they could just make out shapes moving the distance.

"That looks like more than three men, there are only three guards working tonight," Asami said. She moved towards the wall were a main switch that operated the lights. Flipping it light flooded the room and they could see several men below, carrying items towards the back of two trucks.

"They're taking your stuff!" Korra leapt from the catwalk landing with a blast of air. Asami darted back into her office grabbing her glove from her desk. She sprinted down the stairs, leaping over the railing once she was close enough to the ground.

The men had been momentarily surprised by the lights. But the quickly recovered.

"Shit! It's Sato and Avatar," One cried. He looked to the others, "What do we do?"

"Run! The truck go!" They dropped anything they were holding and darted to one of the trucks they'd been loading. Four guys jumped into the back and another two ran for the front. The last guy ran to the wall, hitting the button that operated the gate. It started to rise.

Some of the men in the back of the truck started to throw flames at them. Asami ducked behind another truck. Korra blocked their attacks with her hands.

"No you don't!" Korra sent an air blast at the one climbing into the driver's seat. She knocked him from the side of the truck, but couldn't stop the other guy from getting in on the passenger's side. He move behind the wheel starting the truck. He revved forward, crashing through the partly open gateway, taking off some of the metal from the bottom of garage door.

The guy who'd opened the gate ran after the truck. His buddies leaned out, trying to grab his hands. But Asami got to him first, tackling him from behind and taking him down with the glove. Korra ran after the truck, firing rocks at it. Two of the guys in the back of the truck made an earth wall to cover their escape.

"Get the car!" Korra yelled but Asami was already running for her sato-mobile. Korra slammed her foot down taking the wall down. Asami stopped next to her with the car and Korra leapt in.

The benders in the back of the truck threw rocks and fireballs when they saw them coming after them. Korra stood up deflecting the attacks. One of the earthbenders tore up the road, forcing Asami to swerve. Korra lost her balance, almost falling out the car, but Asami grabbed her shirt.

"That's it," Korra jumped over the windshield landing on the hood of the car. Asami drove closer to the truck and Korra used earthbending to lift wall in front the truck. Its tires screamed as the driver hit the brakes, swerving to avoid hitting it. Korra bended a section of the road under the truck causing it to tilt over.

Asami turned sharply to stop. "Nicely done," She said.

Korra grinned and jumped off the hood walking towards the over turned truck. She checked the men who'd been the back. They were banged up and unconscious, but all alive. She was about to check on the drive but the door flew up and he jumped out of the truck. He fell to the ground in a heap. He struggled to get to his feet and two pair of feet stopped in front of him. Looking up he saw Korra and Asami frowning down at him. He back away quickly, managing to get his feet under him. He tried to run but Korra only sigh slamming the earth with her heel. The earth below the man moved up sending him flying. He landed with a dull thud and didn't move.

"Sorry about your truck," Korra said.

"It can be fixed," Asami said, "Can you deal with these guys? I'll go back to warehouse and call Beifong,"

Korra nodded.

Twenty minutes later there was a police barricade around the warehouse, several cops inspecting the area, and a crowd of people looking on from the other side of the barricade. Korra grumbled when she emerged from the warehouse and saw camera flashes going off.

"Looks like we're going to be front page news," She said to Asami. She placed Asami's jacket, which she had gone inside for, around Asami's shoulders, offering protection from the cold night air.

"Are you okay?" Mako appeared jogging towards them.

"Hey, I didn't know you were on duty tonight," Asami said.

"First late shift since I got back. And it looks like I couldn't have picked a better night,"

"Nice job tearing up the streets kid," Lin said.

"How else was I supposed to stop them?"

"At least you didn't destroy any shops this time. We're going need statements from both of you,"

"Do we have to go through all of that?" Korra groaned, "We stopped them, nothing was stolen,"

"Sorry, we need it for the record," Mako said.

"It was supposed to be an easy job! They won't supposed to be here!" One of the men yelled out as he was being pushed into the back a police cruiser.

"Why were you two here so late?" Lin asked.

"I was finishing up some work,"

"So then why were you here?" Mako asked Korra.

"I can't keep my girlfriend company?"

Lin arched an eyebrow and Mako smirked, "At one in the morning?"

"Stop with those looks. Nothing happened,"

"Hey we're all adults here," Mako said holding up his hands, "Its fine if you-"

"Nothing happened," Korra repeated.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"Shut up Mako,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Boring Meetings

Korra was struggling to keep her eyes open as she listened to Raiko drone on and on about the progress of the city. Why did they have to have these meetings every two weeks? They were a waste of time in her opinion. And how the others managed to look so alert so beyond her. Across the table from her the Beifong sisters were sitting straight-backed. At the end of the table Tenzin keep his eyes trained on Raiko like he was absorbing every word. How could he do that? The president's words had long become a distant drone to Korra. It took all her will power to stop from her head from slumping forward.

And then was Asami who was somehow managing to still be the most beautiful person in the world, even as her brows scrunched up in concentration and she chewed on the end of a pencil. Feeling Korra's gaze on her she turned her head just enough to look at her from the corner of her eyes. She smirked and gestured towards Raiko with the faintest tilt of her head.

Korra nodded returning her gaze to Raiko, but it wasn't long before she was tracing the curve of Asami's jaw with her eyes again. She propped her head on her hand, content to spend the rest of the meeting looking at Asami.

That was until she felt a brush against her leg. She let out a yelp, sitting up straight. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes Avatar Korra?" Raiko looked peeved about being interrupted.

Korra covered her mouth with her hand giving a quick cough, "Sorry, just a my throat, its dry,"

"As I was saying…"

Su and Lin both arched an eyebrow at her and Tenzin's gaze became questioning. But Korra wasn't looking at them. She was looking at Asami. She was sure she felt a touch on her leg just now. And the only person it could have been was Asami. Had she done it on purpose?

Korra just convinced herself it had been a mistake when she felt another brush. She bit her lips to stop the involuntary gasp from escaping. The slow, methodical brushes against her calf told Korra this wasn't an accident.

Korra stared at Asami, but nothing on the engineer's face betrayed her actions. Nothing expect the very faint upwards curl to her lips. Korra clenched her fist trying to ignore the touch but that was impossible. It was all she could do to stare at a spot above Raiko's head and focus on keeping a straight face. From the looks Lin, Su and Tenzin were giving her she wasn't doing very well on that second part.

Korra's breath hitched when Asami's leg traveled tantalizingly up her calf. She glared at her but still Asami remained indifferent. And suddenly the touch was gone. Korra almost whimpered at the loss. Still she remained ridged, expecting it to start again at any time. She wasn't sure which was more agonizing;- trying to keep a straight face while Asami was teasing her, or the constant tension from waiting for the expected touch.

She actually let out a sigh of relief when Raiko finished. She stood up so fast she hit her knee on the table.

"Korra, are you feeling okay?" Su asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course,"

"You sure kid, you look flustered,"

Korra heard Asami's airy giggle behind her, "I'm fine," Korra forced a smile. She turned sharply grabbed Asami's wrist and pulled her from the room.

"What were you doing?"

"I thought you looked bored," Asami smiled sweetly.

"So you thought torturing me for half the meeting would help with that?"

"You won't falling asleep anymore, were you?...wait, what are you doing?" Asami asked as Korra, after a quick glance around, pulled them into another room.

Korra flashed a smug grin, "Getting revenge," She pinned the taller girl against the door.

"Korra, wait w…oh," Asami's arguments faded away as the Avatar's lips found her neck. The file in her hand tumbled to the floor and her hands wove into Korra's hair.

"We have things to do," Asami said feebly.

"You should have thought about before teasing me the way you did,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Sparring

Could I have a Korrasami ficlet series without having a sparring match?

The answer- no freaking way.

* * *

"Are you sure you want do this?" Asami asked as she wrapped bindings around her hand and wrist.

"You aren't afraid are you Sato?"

"Oh yes, afraid I'll hurt my girlfriend," Asami pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

Korra laughed stretching her arms, "You don't have to worry about that,"

"We'll see," Asami smirked raising her hands. Korra mirrored her position.

What were they doing? Well, Korra had been sparring with Wing when she used a grappling move to take him down instead of bending. He'd commended her on the takedown. Korra proudly replied that she was proficient in many styles of fighting. This in turn made Asami say that Korra's takedown could have been smoother.

A few sassy comments and one change into a tank top and sweatpants later they were ready to spar. They were standing on a grassy expanse in the garden on Air Temple Island. Sitting in the shade of a tree nearby was Bolin, Opal, Wing, Wei, Ikki, Meelo and Kai.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Wei asked.

"Korra, obviously," Ikki said.

"No way. If she were bending, maybe," Bolin said, "But without it, Asami will destroy her,"

"You sound confident," Kai said.

"Have you seen Asami fight?" He asked.

"I have. But I've also seen Korra fight,"

"My money is on Asami," Wing said.

"Do you want to actual put money on it?"

"Hey," Korra called, "Stop placing bets and someone call start,"

Meelo stood, running towards them, "Okay, I'll be ref." He cleared his throat, falling into the role of referee, "Let's make this a good fair fight. Korra, no bending. I don't want to see any dirty tricks."

"Don't worry I'm saving those for later," Asami winked at Korra making her blush.

"What?" Asami's words went right over Meelo's head. The others under the tree laughed.

"Just start Meelo," Bolin said.

"Alright, go," Meelo made a quick downwards slashing motion with his hands and jumped out of their way.

Korra lunged forward. Her right fist swinging at Asami's head. Asami dodged, jumping backwards. Asami pivoted on the balls of her feet, chipping forward. She aimed a low kick at Korra's knee. Her instep landed at the back of Korra's knee and swept the leg out from under her.

Korra lost her balance, falling backwards. She spun on one foot and placed her hands on the ground. With the one foot still on the ground she kicked off, twisting on her wrist, the momentum flaring her legs outwards.

Asami leaned back, Korra's heel passing so close to her face she felt the wind hit her. She retreated a step as Korra jumped back to her feet. They circled each other, their gazes never breaking.

Asami was the first one to move this time. She darted to the left, spinning. She lashed out with a powerful kick. Korra blocked it with her forearm and countered with a sweep kick, knocking Asami's other foot into the air. The engineer landed on her back. Korra pinned her, sitting on her torso and grabbing her hands.

"Sorry sweetie, looks like the round goes to me," Korra smirked and lowered her voice, "I like having you under me,"

Asami smiled sweetly, "You don't really think I'd make it this easy for you?"

Before Korra could contemplate her words Asami's right leg was suddenly hooked around Korra's torso. She pushed back, forcing Korra to the side. She hit the ground, landing on her left shoulder. Asami locked her legs around Korra's chest and right arm and she secured one leg with her arms and the other she pressed her body on top of.

"What just happened?" Wei blinked. Ikki's jaw was hanging lose.

"I told you not underestimate Asami," Bolin hooted, clapping his hands, "That's my girl,"

"Why are you cheering for her?" Korra tried to look at Bolin but Asami's lock prevented her from moving much.

"I'm cheering for both of you," He replied.

"Aahh," Meelo blinked, surprised Korra had been taking down, "…Asami wins,"

Asami released Korra, getting to her feet. She held her hand out and Korra took it. Asami pulled her up and towards her with a fluid motion. She whispered in Korra's ear, "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want me under you," Her hand trailed down Korra's spine for a second and then she was gone.

Korra stood, frozen by surprise and tension. She didn't hear Meelo calling her until he said her name four times.

"KORRA!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head to clear it, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Best two out of three?"

"I could another round," Asami said, lifting her arms again.

Korra jumped lightly on the balls of her feet waiting for Meelo to call start.

"Ready? Go!"

Asami wasted no time with her attack, firing two rapid punches. Korra barely had time to react. She brought her arms together to block the strikes. After the second punch she jumped forward into Asami's space. She was too close for Asami to use another punch effectively.

She got one foot behind Asami and grabbed her shoulders. She threw her over her thigh. But Asami rolled away before Korra could pin her. The Avatar charged, hoping to catch Asami before she could regain her footing. She was a second too late.

Asami jumped, vaulting over Korra by pushing off her shoulders. Korra's momentum kept her going forward but she managed to throw a back kick, hitting Asami's but. The kick made Asami stumble a few steps, her arms windmilling for balance.

She looked back to see Korra smiling.

"Nice Korra!"Ikki cheered.

"At least someone is rooting for me,"

Asami smirked, taunting Korra with a finger. Korra leapt upwards, kicking forward. Asami blocked with her arm, countering with a quick punch that slipped through Korra's guard. Korra grabbed her wrist, twisting it around and behind Asami.

Asami let out a cry as Korra forced her hand between her shoulder blades. She aimed an elbow strike backwards but Korra stopped it. She pulled that hand behind her back too. Asami tried to move but Korra pushed the hand between her shoulders higher making her wince. Korra leaned close, so her breathe drifted over Asami's ear, "Round two goes to me,"

Asami let out a small gasp that had nothing to do with her pain. Korra let her hands go and backed away.

"Korra wins the second round!" Meelo announced.

"This is becoming more teasing than sparing," Opal giggled.

"I don't think there was much sparring to begin with," Bolin smirked.

Asami and Korra both got in position for the third time. Meelo called start and they moved at each other again. Korra threw a right hook, but Asami ducked under and came back with an uppercut. Korra had to backpedal to avoid the punch. Asami didn't let up, punching twice, three times. Each time forcing Korra back. She was forced right back the covered walkway at the edge of the gardens. Asami punched again, but Korra jumped back, onto the railing.

She grabbed a post, swinging around it, both feet aimed at Asami. The engineer blocked the double kick but was still tossed backwards. She rolled over, landing in a crouch. Korra jumped to the ground, punching down. Asami rolled out of the way, spinning around to sweep Korra.

The Avatar hit the ground but flipped backwards before Asami could pin her again. She rushed forward. She jumped and twisted, her heel cutting the air. Asami tried to block, but the kick broke through, landing on her jaw.

She turned away with the lash, her hand instinctively coming up to hold the area.

"Shit! Asami, I'm sorry," Korra's fighting stance dropped in an instant.

"I'm alright," Asami said. But Korra was already at her side, gently turning her head so she could see her jaw.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick that hard. I swore you could have blocked it."

"Hey, Korra," Asami took Korra's face between her arms, "I'm fine. Okay?" She smiled gently, "I'm fine,"

"But-"

"I've taken much worse than that."

"Yeah, but-"

Asami cut her off with a soft kiss. Korra melted into the embrace, sighing softly.

"I guess this means you win this round,"

"Only by default,"

Asami shook her head, making her nose brush against's Korra's.

"A win is a win. I'll have to give you a reward," Asami smirked and Korra's cheeks light up red.

"Hey guys," Jinora and Mako entered the gardens walking towards the group under the tree.

"What's going on?"

"Korra and Asami are sparring," Ikki said.

"That doesn't look like sparring," Jinora laughed.

"Well they were sparring,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Special Surprise

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Asami asked.

"No, now shush,"

Korra drove carefully on the empty roads. They were at edge of downtown, were the spirit explosion hadn't completely destroyed the buildings. Vines were covering most of the structures and running over the road. Korra drove until the vines made the roads unpassable. Here she jumped out of the car running over to the other side. She opened the door for Asami with a bow.

Asami gigged getting out and looking at their surroundings. The only light was from the stars and moon, the vines acting like a barrier, blocking the lights from the other parts of the city.

"Is this where you're taking me?" Asami asked.

"Not quite. But we're close, we have to go on foot from here. Can you close your eyes?"

"Korra?"

"Please, I promise I won't try any funny business,"

"Alright," Asami closed her eyes.

"No peeking,"

"I promise,"

Korra took Asami's hands, pulling her along gently. She directed when she had to step up, or if there was something in her way. Twice she used air bending to get them over two larger vines. Asami dutifully kept her eyes closed, trying to use her other senses to discern where they were. She couldn't hear much of anything, other than the wind and the only thing she could smell was the faint spice of Korra's perfume. It had surprised her earlier when she released Korra was wearing the fragrance. She normally didn't bother with such things so Asami knew she had to be planning something special.

When the Avatar said two days ago that she wanted to do something tonight Asami assumed she meant dinner and a walk through the park, as was their usual date plans. She was surprised when Korra insisted on driving and even more so when she didn't head for the city but towards the remnants of downtown.

"We have to go up some steps," Korra informed her, "The first one is right in front of you,"

Korra held her hand tightly as she felt out blindly, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there. Just to the top of the steps,"

It took some time but they made up the steps. Asami could feel the wind a bit more up here.

"One more thing," Korra put her hands around Asami's waist. "Hold tight,"

"Korra what are you-" She let out a surprised gasp as she felt her feet leave the ground and her stomach flipped uncomfortably as they went up.

"Korra!" She lashed out, blindly catching the Avatar on her shoulder. "You could have given me a better warning,"

Korra chuckled lightly letting her go, "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, you can,"

Asami did just that, looking around. They were in a tree, literally in a tree. They were standing on wooden a platform suspended from the thick branches with a spider-web network of metal cables. One three sides of the platform were short guard rails that looked more back rest for benches. Asami realized they probably were designed that way. Blanket, pillows and cushions were strewn across the floor. There were also a few candles in glass jars. More candles were in handing from ropes in the branches around them. A basket lay on top of the blankets.

Asami was so surprised by the setting she didn't say anything for a long moment and when she did the first thing that tumbled from her lips was, "How'd you manage this?"

Korra laughed lightly, "I got a lot of help. Varrick and Bataar designed the platform and the air bender kids, Opal, Kai, Bolin, Wei and Wing helped me get it up here and secured. And don't worry, the boys spent about ten minutes jumping on it to make sure it wasn't going to fall. Ikki and Opal helped with all the candles and Pema provided the food," She pointed to the basket. Bum-Ju appeared from between the branches with a bouquet of flowers clasped between his paws. "I even got some spirits to help me," Korra smiled as the dragonfly-bunny handed the flowers to Asami.

"Are these…" Asami didn't have to finish her question because she recognized the flowers. They were the spirit lilies from the groove she and Korra shared their first kiss.

"Yeah, they are," Korra answered anyway. The flowers started to glow, their gold and silver centers lighting up. Asami and Korra both giggled at this. Asami looked at Korra with a curious expression.

"This isn't just any date, is it?"

Korra shook her head. She blushed faintly, looking away from Asami. She looked down, peering over the edge of the platform. "Do you know where we are?"

Asami peered down. It took her a few moments but she did. They were in what remained of City Hall, or above it rather. In the spirit blast the energy had caused the tree to go through a sudden growth spurt. It's trunk increased in thickness and height and the branches expanded outwards, completely knocking out the roof, its own canopy becoming the new ceiling. The platform was in the branches of the tree.

"Okay, what'd going on? Why'd you go to all this trouble?"

"I wanted tonight to be special." Korra was still blushing. She met Asami's gaze, a shy smile tugging on her lips, "Four years ago today Tarrlok had that gala,"

Asami's brows knit in confusion, "Tarrlok? And a gala? What does that…" Realization dawned slowly on Asami, her words trailing of as her lips formed a small 'O'. "Oh Korra," She breathed, "The night we met,"

Korra nodded, blushing profusely. She rubbed a hand behind her neck, speaking quickly, "I know it probably doesn't count as an anniversary or anything, considering what we were back then. And we've come so far since. I mean, if someone told me than night I'd end up falling in love with you I would have called them crazy, and probably punched them. But here we are, four years later. And I'm so happy I did meet you. I can't even imagine my life without you now,"

There were tears in Asami's eyes. She stepped closer to Korra, kissing her softly. "This is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has _ever_ done for me, thank you. I can't believe you actually remembered the date we met,"

Korra let out a short laugh, "Well, technically I didn't. But I realized a few weeks ago that it was coming up. It wasn't hard to convince the United Daily to let me look at their archives. Plus Jinora went with me so we found the issue that had news about the gala right away and the date,"

"Still the fact that you went through all of this," Asami gestured around them, "It's unbelievable,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, so much,"

They just smiled at each other for a few moments before Korra said, "Come on, let's eat." She pulled her down on the blankets, opening the basket. She pulled out all of Asami's favorites, and a few of her own. While they ate Asami commented on her building capabilities.

"I'm impressed you got this up here," She tapped to the wood with a finger.

"The others used air bending to get into the branches and the twins and I secured it with the cables."

"What did Bolin do?"

"He helped with the candles and stuff," She pointed to the candles hanging from the branches, "And he made extra sure that the platform wouldn't fall while we were on it. He jumped around so much he almost fell of the side."

Asami smiled at the mental image, "I'm really impressed you managed to keep it a secret from me,"

"It wasn't easy," Korra admitted, "Having to get everyone to help and you not find out. But the fact you've been so busy with work was a big help,"

Asami chuckled, "I love you,"

"You've said that already,"

"I know. But I'll probably say it again before the night it over."

Korra smiled leaning forward, kissing Asami gently. Asami tangled one hand in Korra's hair caressing her face gently. When they pulled apart they both had the biggest grins on their faces.

"You should finish your food, or we can't have dessert,"

"There's dessert?"

"Is there dessert she asks," Korra snorted, "I've been planning for this weeks. I made it so we could eat in midair. You do really think I'd not pack dessert?" She took out a container, "Not only do I have dessert, I have lychee ice cream,"

"Avatar Korra, I think I just fell a little more in love with you," Asami smirked.

"I live to please," Korra gave a little bow.

"But won't it be melted by now? How long has it been up here?"

Korra bended some water around the outside of the container and froze it, "There, that's make sure it'll stay cold,"

Asami reached for the ice cream but Korra held it back, "We haven't finished eating,"

"We're adults Korra, we can skip dinner if we want,"

Korra stood, holding the container above her head.

"You are aware I'm taller than you?" Asami smirked.

"Okay, but would you do if I do this," Korra made an air spiral than lifted the container another three feet.

Asami contemplated for a moment and then she stood slowly, placing her hands on Korra's waist.

"Asami…" Korra's voice was hesitant.

"You asked me what I would do," Asami smirked leaning down to press her lips to Korra's neck. She slipped her hands under Korra's top, dragging her fingers slowly, deliberately along her spine. Korra's breathe hitched. Her hand went slack and as soon as it had Asami moved away, catching the container before it hit the floor.

"That's was not fair," Korra said trying to shake the fog from her mind.

Asami took off the lid and swiped some of the ice cream up with her finger. She popped the dollop on her tongue, smirking at Korra. She was very aware of Korra's eyes in her lips so she ran her tongue over them purposefully.

"You know we have spoons," Korra said, her eyes still trained on Asami's lips.

Asami nodded but took another swipe of ice cream with her finger. Korra groaned softly.

"Do you want some?" Asami offered the bit of ice cream still on her finger. Korra's face practically started steaming. She dived down scrambling through the basket looking for the spoons so she could put an end to Asami's torture.

She pulled out one and stuck it quickly into the container. She kept her head down looking for the other one. Asami chuckled lightly sitting again. She ate a spoonful of the ice cream watching the flustered Korra with a smirk.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it," Asami held out a spoonful for her.

Korra looked at her blushing, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I am," Asami smirked taking the ice cream that Korra didn't seem to want, "Are you going to make me eat this by myself?"

"I'm looking for the other spoon,"

Asami rolled her eyes moving closer to her. She held up another spoonful but Korra only blushes. She sighed and tickled Korra's sighed. When she laughed Asami put the spoon in her mouth. Korra gasped at the sudden cold intrusion. She looked at Asami, the spoon still in her mouth, "You're having too much fun,"

Asami pulled the spoon from between her lips, having some more ice cream, "It's not my fault you're adorable when you blush," She giggled when Korra's cheeked darken. She lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Korra took the spoon from her feeding herself this time. Asami giggled again. Korra glared at her, despite her red cheeks.

"I'm going to get you back," She said gesturing with the spoon.

"And how will you do that?"

Korra took a bit more ice cream, "I don't yet, but I will," As she said 'will' she made another gesture and the ice cream on the spoon flew off and hit Asami's face.

Asami drew a breathe, "You did not just do that,"

"It was an accident,"

Asami grabbed the spoon and tossed ice cream right back at Korra.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that,"

"I think I did,"

Korra leapt at Asami trying to grab the spoon. They fell back onto the blankets fumbling for dominance. Korra managed to grab Asami's wrist and pin her under her.

"Ha, what are you going to do now?" She was breathing heavily but had a triumphant grin on her lips. Asami struggled to break free. A bit of melted ice cream dripped from Korra's nose onto Asami's cheek and the older woman burst out laughing. Korra's lips twitched upwards and then she broke as well, collapsing into a heap of giggles next to Asami.

They held each other laughing for several minutes, unable to stop even after their sides ached and they were gasping for air. Finally they carmed down enough for Korra to grab a rag and wipe Asami's face and then her own. They were still laying on the blankets, huge grins plastered on their faces.

Asami leaned forward capturing Korra's lips in a surprise kiss but she broke away giggling.

"What?"

"You taste like lychees,"

Korra smirked pulling Asami back to her and kissing her cheek, "So do you,"

Asami ran a hand through Korra's hair, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You must be confused because I'm sure I'm the lucky one in this relationship."

Asami shook her head, "No, I'm the lucky one,"

"Let's agree to disagree," Korra kissed her softly.

They finished the ice cream and curled up under a blanket, looking up at the stars. Asami rested her head on Korra's chest, weaving their fingers together.

"I love you,"

Korra chuckled lightly, "I know," She pressed her lips to Asami's forehead, "I love you too,"

"I know," Asami sighed tucking herself closer to Korra. The Avatar wrapped an arm around her.

"You know the others are going to tease us if I don't I show up in the island tonight,"

"Don't they already do that?" Asami laughed lightly.

"I guess they do," She hugged Asami a bit closer, closing her eyes. Asami pecked her cheek and let her eyes drift shut.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter for snapshots yet.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. The Purple Pentapus

This idea evolved from Bolin and Opal going on a double date with Korra and Asami.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Bolin asked sitting down in front of Asami and Korra.

"Nothing really," Korra said.

"Great! Opal and I and are going to the Purple Pentapus. You should come with us,"

"What's the Purple Pentapus?"

"It's a jazz club," Asami said.

"It's the best. Everyone goes there to dance. The music is great."

"How come I've never hear of it?"

"Probably because it opened three years ago, while you were in the south," Bolin said.

"Thanks for the offer Bo, but there are some reports I want to finish,"

"Asami, you work all day. You can take a break," Korra said.

"The city isn't going to fix itself,"

"No, but you're not the only one working on it. One night won't make everything come a grinding halt. Besides, I really haven't taking any time for yourself since the Fire Nation Gala,"

Asami smirked, "Really? Because I can think of a few moments where you were quiet the distraction."

Korra blushed slightly and jabbed her playfully, "Shh. I'm going to keep bugging you until you say yes,"

Asami let out a breath through her nose, "Fine. One night,"

"Yes!" Korra and Bolin high fived.

"I'd better head home to change then," Asami said standing, glancing at the time, "Why don't I pick you guys up at the docks for say 7,"

"Sounds good," Bolin nodded.

"Don't you have clothes here?"

Asami had been staying on the island at Korra's insistence since the attack at President Raiko's offices.

"I only have work clothes, and casual. Nothing really suitable for a night out on town,"

Korra opened her mouth to offer to go with Asami but the older woman guessed her train of thought and said, "I'll be fine Korra,"

"I know but-"

Asami cut her off with a kiss, "I'll be fine, its only a drive home,"

Korra sighed, "Alright. I'll see in a little bit,"

"Mm-mh," Asami nodded and left with a wave and smile.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Bolin gushed.

Korra blushed and threw some water at the earthbender.

"Hey! I'd already done my hair,"

"Sorry," Korra smirked getting up to go get ready.

An hour and half later a dappered up Bolin almost ran into Mako as he left his room.

"Talk about being dressed to nines," Mako smiled. Bolin was wearing a light green waistcoat, with a white shirt and brown dress pants.

"Going somewhere with Opal?"

"And Korra and Asami,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, we're heading to the Purple Pentapus. Why don't you come with?" Bolin grinned, "Cut loose after hitting the beat,"

"Maybe another time. I'm tried, and just want to grab dinner and hit my bed,"

"Mako," Bolin grabbed his arm as he moved to step away, "It isn't because Korra and Asami are coming too?"

"What? No," Mako shook his head.

Bolin raised an eyebrow

"Really, I just don't want to be the third wheel on a date with my little brother. Or in this case a fifth wheel,"

"Oh come on," Bolin punched him playfully, "I'm sure there'll some single ladies at the club,"

"Another night,"

"Bro,"

"I said another night,"

"I'm holding you to that,"

"I'm sure you will," Mako snorted in amusement, "Have fun,"

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Bolin ran off to meet Opal and Korra by the docks.

"Bolin, come on," Opal called when they saw him. They were already on the boat. "You said Asami was meeting us at 7 right? It's quarter to,"

"Relax, the ferry takes ten minutes on a slow day," Bolin said as he walked onto the boat. "Wow, Opal, you look great," He took her hand spinning her around, making the edges of her yellow dress flare out by the knees. The white and yellow feather in her headband fluttered with the spin. She giggled as he released her.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Is that everyone?" A deckhand asked.

"Yeah, we can leave," Bolin said.

"So tell me about this place, the Purple Pentapus."

"Since it opened it's become the best known Jazz club in the city." Opal said.

"Mako and I went once when it just opened, before I started working…with Kuvira," Boliin hesitated for a second glancing at Opal, gauging her reaction at the reminder. She smile dipped slightly but other than she didn't show any signs of being upset.

"And a couple of the airbender and I have been there a few times," Opal said.

"Tenzin let you go to a Jazz club?" Korra's eyes shot up in surprise.

"He may not have exactly known where we were going," Opal smiled mischievously.

Korra laughed, "That's a good one,"

"It's not like we had anything to drink. We may be monks but that doesn't mean we can't dance,"

"Hey, from what I know Aang loved to dance and the original air nomads were pretty musical. Tenzin would probably be a little mad if he found out but he'd get over it once he knew you just went to have fun,"

"Yeah, you're probably right, but still let's keep it between us,"

"My lips are sealed," Korra smirked, "Why is it called the Purple Pentapus?"

Opal and Bolin shrugged, "Don't know."

"It doesn't really make you think of jazz when you hear the name,"

"Maybe you'll get to meet the owner and ask him."

The ferry arrive at the docks in Republic City and the three got off.

"What time can we expect you back?" The captain asked.

"Don't worry about us. Go home, we can take the ferry back,"

"Are you sure? You'll steer the boat?"

"Yeah, Asami will be with us, and she can drive anything."

"If you're sure then. I hope you have a good night,"

"We plan to," Bolin grinned waving good bye.

"I see Asami," Opal pointed.

The engineer was parked not far away, waving to get their attention. Korra stopped in her tracks when she saw her. She was wearing a sleeveless dress, not unlike Opal's, but hers was longer, the light fabric stopping an inch or two above her ankles.

Opal and Bolin chuckled quietly at Korra as they got in the back of the sato-mobile.

"Something wrong Korra?" Asami asked with a smile.

Korra swallowed drily, "You look..uh…"

"Snazzy?"

"Shut up," Korra blushed, "Why do you love to torture me?"

"I won't say I love it," Asami smirked a bit more, "But it is fun to see your reactions,"

Korra snorted, getting into the car, "You're not kidding anyone. You love to make me blush,"

"Maybe a little,"

Asami started the car giving Korra a playful wink before she put the vehicle in gear. Bolin and Opal cover their mouths to stop their giggles from escaping. Korra made a point of looking the other away so they couldn't see her cheeks.

When they arrived there was a line of people curving around the building.

"I didn't think it would be this busy," Opal said as they got out the car, Asami handing her keys to the valet.

"Don't worry, you're with me," Bolin said straightening his waistcoat, "We won't have to worry about any lines," He walked up to the bouncer.

"This should be good," Opal crossed her arms, trying not smirk too much. They watched him strike up a conversation with the large man.

"Do you think they'll let him in?" Korra asked.

"BUT I'M NUTUK! YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN!"

The three girls sighed.

"Let's stop this before it gets out of hand," Asami walked forward placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder before he could got into another outburst.

"Hi there," Asami smiled sweetly, "I was wondering if my friends and I could go in,"

"Oh Ms. Sato, is he with you?"

"Yes, the four of us," She indicated to Korra and Opal. His eyes when wide when he saw Korra.

"Of course, any friends of the avatar's and yours are welcome here," He held the door open for them.

Bolin pouted. "Wait, how come he knows them but not me,"

"Nutuk was three years ago,"

"But that's not the only thing I'm famous for."

"Korra and Asami just have been in the headlines a lot, with the repair of the city."

"Yeah, but still," His shoulders slumped.

Opal kisses his cheek, "Come you big baby, let's go dance,"

"Alright," He was still a bit pouty when they went inside but a few minutes dancing with Opal changed that. The music was upbeat a lively, prefect for fast paced dancing, swinging and spinning. Asami pulled a reluctant Korra out to dance. She was a bit awkward at first but she fell into the swing of things quickly, laughing as she watched Asami spin around, the edges of her dress splaying out and her hair messily framing her face.

"Let's take a break," Bolin called to them eventually, "Get some drinks,"

They both nodded following him and Opal towards the bar. Korra put one arm around Asami's waist, pulling her closer as they walked. Asami smiled, but didn't comment.

The bartender was as entertaining as the music. He was a metalbender and he was using his skills to mix the drinks without even touching the shakers. He'd add the spirts and other ingredients to the shakers and use his bending to lift them into the air and toss them around.

"That's so cool," Bolin was impressed.

"Thank you sir," The man smiled and nodded, "It's a little trick I've master over the years," His eyes fell on Korra, "Avatar Korra, my guys said you were here. It's a pleasure to have you in my club,"

"This is your club?" Asami asked.

"Technically it's mine and my sister's. She handles the business side of things, and I run the show here," He flipped in the shaker he was suspending once more before pouring out a reddish drink into a glass, "One dragon's breath," He said passing the glass down the bar to a man.

"You can call me Greko. What can get you all?" He asked.

"I'll have a bender royal," Bolin said.

"Just some juice for me, whatever you have"

"That's no fun," Greko smiled a bit.

"I don't drink,"

"Alright. I'll tell you what, I'll mix you up an ember sunset, which is basically the house fruit punch, some bitters and gin, but I'll leave out the gin,"

"Sounds great," Opal smiled.

"And for you ladies?"

"A Champagne cocktail," Asami said.

"Um…I'm not sure," Korra shrugged.

"She'll have a Fallen Spirit," Asami answered.

"I will?"

"You will,"

"Good choice," Greko got busy mixing the drinks, presenting Opal with a red and yellow drink first and then Bolin one that was dark brown, in highball and lowball glasses receptivity. Then he mixed Korra's, pouring out a cream-beige colored drink into a martini glass, topping it with a sprig of mint. "Your Fallen Spirit, Avatar,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You'll like it,"

"Okay," Korra took the drinking, sipping it cautiously. She paused for a moment before having another. A grin broke out on her face.

"Told you'd like it," Asami laughed as she accepted a champagne glass filled with the sparkling liquid with a lemon twist and bitters infused sugar cube at the bottom of the glass.

"I'm glad you like it," Greko smiled, "If you all need anything again just ask,"

"Actually, I want to know, why'd you call this place the Purple Pentatus?" Korra asked.

Greko laughed, "Funny you of all people should ask that,"

"Really? Why me?"

"Because it's because of your past life that sis and I gave it that name,"

"Aang?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, you ever heard of Pentapox?"

"No, but it sounds like a bad rash," Bolin said.

"Back during the 100 year war, when the Fire Nation captured Omashu Avatar Aang and his friends came up with the idea to use the pentapus to help the citizens escape. The little suckers made it look like everyone had a disease and they convinced the Fire Nation occupants that is very contagious and very deathly. They just let everyone walk out of the city. My grandparents were some of the citizens who escaped that day. After the war ended and Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang established the United Republic they moved here and had my ma. Growing up they'd always tell sis and I that story, so when we opened this place we names in the Purple Pentapus in honor of them."

"That's really sweet," Opal said.

"I never heard that story from the war," Bolin said.

"Me either," Korra said.

When they finished their first round of drinks Greko placed another around round before them without any prompting.

The band changed songs and Opal's head turned. "Oh I love this song," She grabbed Bolin's hand, "Come on,"

"Whoa, wait," He knocked back the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the counter before following Opal to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance again?" Korra asked.

"I'm still catching my breath from the first bout," Asami smiled, "But I am glad you made me come out tonight,"

"I'm glad you're glad. You work too hard,"

"Most of the time it's trying to fix messes you've made," Asami smirking taking a sip of her drink.

Korra hit her playfully, "Ha-ha," she said drily, "I recall you helping to make the _mess_ too,"

"No, I'm sure I helped stop the giant thing making the mess,"

"Okay, so now it's the mecha that made the mess?"

"You did contribute to it,"

Korra laughed, "I hate you,"

"Sure you do,"

"Hey! Greko!" A young man called out from the other end of the bar.

Greko raised a hand in acknowledgment, "I'll be right with you Anyun. If you ladies will excuse me," He inclined his head politely as he took his leave.

"Well, I'm sorry you end up cleaning up my messes,"

"I hope it isn't going to become a pattern,"

"I do leave clothes laying around sometimes, so if you don't like a messy room you might end up cleaning up a few more of my messes,"

"And why would your clothes end up laying around in my room, Korra?"

"I don't know Asami, you're the one ordering drinks for me,"

Asami laughed, leaning into Korra. Korra placed one hand on her waist, her eyes closing as the scent of jasmine lingered into the air.

"What do you say we fine somewhere more private?" Asami's voice was low, and husky. Korra's breathing hitched, but before she could reply Greko returned to their end of the bar.

"Another drink Avatar?" He asked.

Korra took a second to reply, still trying to get Asami's voice to stop ringing in her mind. "Uh, sure,"

He started mixing her drink, "And you Ms. Sato?"

"No thank you,"

Korra ached an eyebrow her and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You aren't trying to be me drunk so you can have your way with me,"

Asami chuckled lightly, "I'm driving remember." she trailed her fingers up Korra's arm teasingly, "besides I'm sure I don't need you drunk to have my way with you,"

Korra shivered slightly, her mind protesting when Asami leaned back. Her smirk was teasing and seductive. It was taking more willpower than Korra knew had to stop herself from kissing Asami right there and then.

Greko placed Korra's drink on the counter. Asami took it up, taking a sip before passing the glass to Korra.

"One more drop won't hurt,"

Korra's mouth was too dry to respond.

A man slumped up to the bar near them, "Hey barman, give m' an'ther scotch neat," He called.

"I think you've had enough bubby," Greko said, eyeing his composure.

"Come on, 'elp ah fella out."

"Why don't I call a cab for you sir?"

"Night'sstill young," His words slurred together, "I've got a 'ouple dances left in ma," He looked at Asami and smiled, "How 'bout it? What to take a spin around the dance floor?"

Korra pulled Asami to her.

"How about no?" Asami said.

"Aw, gorgeous, come on. Don't be soz stiff. Your friend won't mind, will ya?" He took a step towards them.

"Actually I will," Korra said, her voice taking a harsh tone. Asami placed a hand on the small of her back rubbing a small comforting circle.

"Kill joy," The man spat at her,

"You're so drunk you don't even know who I am,"

"Why should I? Gorgeous, you shouldn't be hanging with this buzz kill. I'm more fun,"

"Alright bubby that's enough," Greko signaled to someone, "Let's get you home,"

"Nah, don't wanna go homes, I wanna dance," He reached out for Asami.

The Avatar's fist slammed into his nose.

Korra grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming his face on the counter, "You should know who I am," Korra said in a low voice, "And you should know I'm not just her friend,"

"Gah! Lady, my arm! You're going to rip out my arm,"

"Don't give me ideas,"

"Korra," Asami placed a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Avatar, we can handle it from here," Someone said. It was one of the bouncers for the club. He and another one grabbed the drunk man's arms. Korra let go allowing them to take over. He pulled him up, holding him firm as he tried to break free. Blood was trickling from his nose.

"Let go," He struggled.

"Get him out of here," Greko said to the bouncers, "I'm sorry about that Avatar,"

"It's fine," Korra said looking at Asami, "Are you okay?"

Asami nodded, "Of course, he didn't even touch me,"

"What happened?" Bolin and Opal appeared next to them.

"A drunk tried get a dance"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, we're fine,"

"Do you want to go?" Opal asked.

Asami shook her head, "Let's not let it ruin the night,"

Greko gave them a booth to themselves, overlook the rest of the club and offered to cover their tab despite Asami protest at this.

"No, please. I feel responsible for this,"

Korra sighed leaning into Asami when he left, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Losing my temper,"

Asami kissed her cheek, "I was few seconds shy of punching him. You just beat me too it," Opal nugged Bolin and gestured for them to leave.

Korra smiled weaving their fingers together. Asami shifted closer, swing her legs over Korra's lap.

"Do you want to go dance? It'll take our minds off it,"

Korra shook her head, tucking it against Asami's neck, "I'd rather stay here with you,"

Asami smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'd like that,"

Asami ran her thumb over Korra's knuckles, playing with her fingers. Korra closed her eyes.

After a while Asami said "You know this is going to be in the tabloids,"

"Probably," Korra smirked, "Hopefully more of them will figure out we're dating now,"

"If you want them to find about us you could just kiss right now,"

"We can't make it too easy for them," Korra chuckled.

"No, we wouldn't want that," Asami brushed her nose against Korra's.

"Even though I really want to kiss you right now,"

They smiled at each other, "When we get back to the island,"

Korra slid one hand over Asami's hips and her back and Asami shivered at the touch.

"Guys, are you ready-"

"Yes!" Korra and Asami replied.

"…to leave…okay then," Opal blinked at the sudden response. "Alright, let's go. Because I think Bolin's ready to head home,"

Looking up Asami and Korra saw Bolin leaning against Opal.

"What happened?"

"I may have pulled something," He gave a laugh.

"Do you want help?" Korra asked.

"I'll be fine," Bolin waved her off.

As they exited the club a burst of flashes went off. Questions were tossed their way, so many at once it was impossible to discern what had come from where or even what was asked. They pushed through the crowds to the valet, who, thankfully didn't take long with the car.

"That was a night," Opal said when they left the crowds behind and were driving through the empty streets. She pulled the headband from her hair rubbing her scalp.

"It was fun, you know aside from that one guy and me pulling a muscle in the end,"

"Not bad for a double date," Korra said, "We should definitely do it again,"

"Yeah, it's great having another couple to hang out with," Opal said, "We only really had Kai and Jinora before, and there's a limit to the things they can do since they're younger."

"And Tenzin doesn't let them go out much on dates, even group ones,"

They arrived at the docks and got on the boat.

"You know we really should get a smaller boat for when only few of us have to get the island," Asami said as she moved to the stern.

"That's not a bad idea," Bolin said as he eased himself against the railing off the port bow.

"Especially there are so many people coming and going these days," Opal said standing next to him.

"A speedboat would be a nice idea," Korra said and she opened the sails and bended a gust into them to get the ferry moving. She moved to stand next to Asami.

"I should have one laying around somewhere,"

"You just have a speedboat laying around,"

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really," She smirked kissing her neck.

Asami sucked in a breath. "Korra…"

"Mmh?"

"If you keep that up you're going to make me crash,"

"We're in a boat, and slow one at that, on open water. How could we possibly crash?"

"Keep doing that thing with your lips and you'll find out,"

"So?" Korra smirked against her skin, "Do you want me to stop? Or continue?"

Asami only let out a small whimper.

"I'll take that as continue,"

"Asami you know we're not heading towards the island," Bolin's voice interrupted them a few minutes later.

"I told you," Asami said.

"You didn't tell me to stop," Korra smirked leaning against the railing.

"I'll get you back later,"

"I look forward to it,"

* * *

There may be an article written about this night. (And by may I mean will)

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Evening Stroll

Asami and Korra walked arm to arm, their hands brushing with every step. Korra glanced over her shoulder for a moment.

"You know there are guys with cameras following us,"

"I'm know," Asami smiled, "I'm not surprised."

"Do you want to ditch them?"

"They are persistent. It might not be that easy,"

Korra snorted, "You insult me," she put her arms around Asami's waist. Flashes of light went off but Korra and Asami were already gone, disappeared into the night sky.

Asami laughed as they landed some distance away, the winds slowing their decent.

"Not bad. We gave them the slip for now,"

"You doubted me,"

"Forgive me mighty Avatar, I had a fault in judgment,"

"I might forgive you, if I get a kiss," Korra tapped her cheek.

Asami smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Korra's cheek. Korra giggled as Asami blew against her skin teasingly. Weaving their hands together she asked, "Shall we continue our walk?"

"After you,"

They walked through the park, passing the statue of Korra.

"I find it hilarious that Raiko felt so bad for banning me from the city that he commissioned that statue, and named the park after me,"

Asami let out a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Korra arched an eyebrow.

"He wasn't the one who commissioned it…or recommended the name change."

"Who then? Tenzin?"

"Ummm…"

Korra grinned knowingly, "Asami Sato, don't tell me this was your doing,"

Asami blushed, "I figured there should be a tribute to you in the city,"

Korra laughed, pulling her closer. "And it had nothing to do with the fact you missed me?"

"No," Asami said too quickly.

Korra laughed again, nuzzling her nose against Asami's neck and cheek, "That's so sweet,"

"You won't supposed to find it funny,"

"I don't," She said, even though she was still laughing. Asami huffed and pushed her away. Korra's eyes softened and she took Asami's hands in her own.

"I really do love it,"

"You're just staying that to pacify me,"

"I'm not." Korra gently pulled her closer so their foreheads were touching, "When I first heard about the changes to the park I was touched. But now I know it's from you, it means so much more,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Korra kissed her tenderly, cupping her face in her hands. Asami wove her finger into Korra's hair, humming low in her throat. They pulled apart grinning.

"So, did you use a picture as reference? Or were you able to do that from memory?"

"I really hate you,"

"No you don't,"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

Asami did by pressing her lips to Korra's again.

* * *

I'm posting this because I wanted to get a chapter of reading the headlines up today, but that's not going to happen, so have some short unfiltered fluff instead.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. The Avatar and her girlfriends

This is a short and fluffy piece I wrote.

* * *

Asami heard the exuberant bark first, then saw the white blur hurtling towards her. Naga jumped up, licking her face. She laughed.

"Hey girl, it's good to see you too," She nuzzled her nose against Naga's snout.

"What do I have to get some love like that?"

Asami smirked and turned to face Korra.

"You're not jealous of Naga are you?"

"No, not if I get a kiss,"

"So needy," Asami teased as she pulled Korra into her arms.

"Only when it comes to you," Korra grinned.

Asami giggled, leading forward and pecking Korra o the lips. Her nose wrinckled and she pulled back.

"You stink,"

Korra let out a huff of disbelief, "Well, I love you too,"

"Were you working out?"

"I was helping the airbenders with some training," Korra pulls up her collar and gave it a quick sniff, "Okay, you have a point, I need a shower,"

"A long one,"

Korra hit her playfully, "You're so mean,"

"I love you too,"

Korra smirked and put her hands on Asami's hips, "Do you want to join me?"

She expected Asami to blush and stutter, so she was thrown for a loop when she grinned and leaned forward, pressing against her.

"I'd love too," Her voice was sinfully low and sweet.

Korra's voice hitched up as she tried to speak, "W-wait, what?"

"You asked me to accompany you in the shower," She was leaning towards Korra, so their lips barely brushed with each word she said. She trailed her hands down Korra's arms and back.

Red bloomed across the Avatar's cheeks, "I didn't think you'd say yes," She practically squeaked.

"Well, I did," She smirked seductively, "…so?"

Korra's breathing quickened as Asami's hands slipped under her shirt, her eyes fluttering closed as Asami's fingers drew lazy patterns across her skin.

"Asami…"

"Mmm?" Asami's lips dipped to her neck.

Korra bit her lips…and then Asami was gone.

"Oh spirits, I was going to tease you, but you really need a shower,"

Korra's eyes snapped open, "All of that was a tease?"

"Yeah." Asami smirked.

"I'm going to get you for that Sato,"

"Oh? And how do you plan on going that?"

Korra grinned wickedly, "I'm going to hug you,"

Asami's brows arched in confusion for a moment before the realization, "No, Korra…" She backed away slowly.

"What's wrong? You were willing to join me in the shower a few minutes ago," Korra moved towards her.

"Korra, stop, you were going to shower…go do that…don't even-ah!" She shrieked as Korra leapt at her. She darted around Naga. Korra laughed, running after her.

"Let me hug you,"

Asami shrieked again as Korra grabbed her from behind.

"Korra!"

The Avatar laughed triumphantly, nuzzling her face against Asami.

"Korra, let go." She laughed, "You're all sweaty,"

"I didn't think things like that would bother you,"

"It does you're when purposefully trying to get me sweaty," She held a hand over against Korra's face, holding her back from kissing her. They stumbled and fell back.

"Korra," Asami giggled as Korra's lips found her neck, "stop,"

"No,"

"Naga, help!"

The polar bear-dog jumped on top of the pair, licking Korra's face.

"You're supposed to be my dog, don't listen to her," Korra laughed as Naga nudged her.

"Naga likes me, don't you girl?"

She barked in response and both women laughed.

"Well she's always been a good judge of character," Korra sat up, patting Naga's neck. Asami sat up as well scratching her behind the ear. Naga panted and licked Asami.

Korra leaned forward to kiss Asami but she a finger on her lips, "Nuh-uh, go shower first,"

"But Asami,"

"I'm serious. I'm not going to kiss you until you do,"

Korra pouted.

"That's cute, but it won't work. Think of it as punishment for just now," She stood, "Let's go Naga."

Naga trotted happily after Asami.

"Naga, you're supposed to be on my side!"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Nightmares and Fragments

I have some semi-angst/semi-fluff for you that I wanted to finish for OTP day (aka Valentines). But I'm glad it wasn't complete in time because I think it's better now that it would have been if I rushed to finish.

* * *

Asami was sure she was the only one awake on Air Temple Island, so she was a bit surprised when she heard the padding of footsteps behind her. But then familiar arms encircled her waist.

"…'Sami you work too hard," Korra mumbled against her back.

"Sorry, I'm re-planning the trolley system through one of the new sections." She was hunched over the table in the dining area, blue prints and papers scattered around her.

"Why do you have to re-plan it?"

"My initial calculations were off. The land is steeper than I factored in so I need to re-design the railing and cable layout."

Korra kissed the nape of her neck "It will still be there in the morning. Go to bed."

Asami smiled and placed one hand on Korra's arms, "I won't be able to sleep properly until I finish this."

"I'm going to talk to Bataar and Varicck about them helping to lighten your work load," Korra put her head on Asami's shoulder.

"You'll do no such thing," Asami said curtly, "They have both done more than was required of them,"

"So have you. Much more than you need too,"

"I just want to help Republic City get back to normal as soon as possible,"

"I know, but you're only human. You need sleep,"

"I'll go to bed as soon as I finish this,"

Korra nodded, tucking her head against Asami's neck.

"Aren't you going back to bed?" Asami asked when Korra didn't leave.

"When you finish,"

"I can hear the sleep in your voice. Go to bed,"

"When you finish,"

"Korra," She drew out the word, her tone holding mild reproach.

"Asami," The Avatar's own intonation matched Asami's, although the disapproval to her tone was a bit ruined by the tiredness coating her voice.

"You can be so stubborn,"

"Pot have you met Kettle?" Korra quipped.

Asami sighed but didn't respond, instead savoring Korra's warmth. It wasn't long before Korra slumped sideways, laying on the floor.

"Korra?"

She was asleep. Asami sighed and tried to get her to go bed again. She still obstinately refused even in her semi-conscious state. Asami got a pillow to place under her head before returning to her work.

Her sketching was disrupted but low muttering. Looking over at Korra she frowned. The younger girl's face was tense, her eyebrows furrowed and twitching slightly. Her fist her clenched so tight her knuckles had gone pale.

"Korra?" Asami reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. The reaction was instant. A hand cut the air so fast if Asami had been an inch or two closer she would have received the blow full on. A gust hit her, the pressure of the air forcing her eyes shut and sending all the papers scattering.

In the second her eyes were shut a hand gripped her wrist, like a vice. Heat seared her skin and then was gone, all before she could open her eyes.

When she did Korra was backing away from her, her eyes wide and glassy.

"Asami…I…" Her eyes darted between the paper still settling to the ground and Asami's wrist.

There was red ring around her wrist were Korra's fingers had lain and a faint stinging that danced over the area. Asami was sure if her hand had remained there a second longer she'd have burns.

"Korra,"

"I'm going for some air," Korra got up, walking from the room before Asami could say anything else. She gathered her papers before following, giving Korra some time.

When she did go outside she found her at the pavilion.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We're going to talk about it even if I say no aren't we,"

"No," Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Only if you want to,"

Korra didn't look at Asami and for a long moment she was quiet.

"When I left home to come back to city I almost made it to the island but I started to see…myself…in the Avatar state when I was fight Zaheer. I knew she wasn't real, but somehow she felt real. It felt like she could really hurt me. I had nightmares for months, but then Toph helped me and after I fought Kuvira I didn't see her anymore and I haven't had any nightmares…until just now."

"It's okay. These things don't go away all at once."

"I know…only this time she didn't come after me." She looked down, "She attacked you, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop her,"

"Korra," Asami brushes her fingers against Korra's jaw, gently turning her head, "Hey look at me,"

Korra looked into the crystal jade irises.

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

"I know…"

"It was just a nightmare." Asami pressed her lips to her cheek in a light, lingering kiss. She wove one hand in Korra's hair, the other resting at the small of her back, hugging her close.

Korra let out a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around Asami's frame. Her hands gripped the back of Asami's jacket, holding her like she was her tether.

"But it wasn't. I woke up and-"

"Hey, if you woke me up suddenly there's a good chance I'd punch you in the nose,"

Korra smiled despite herself. She moved Asami's hand from her hair, brushing her lips over her wrist. After a few seconds her smile fell and she took a step back.

Korra's voice was low "Why do you want to be with me?"

"Where did that come from?" Asami was genuinely surprised.

"You've seen me broken. Why do you want to be with me, even after you've seen me in the depths of that darkness?"

Asami took a slow breath, "Korra, I cared about before you were poisoned. While you were gone I wished and hoped everyday that you'd get better, that you would come back to me. And you did, you healed and you came back."

"But I'm not the same person I was,"

"None of us are same people we were three years ago,"

"I may have healed but I'm not whole. Not yet. That nightmare made me realize that,"

"And that's okay. You're still healing. I love you regardless. In case you've forgotten you've seen me at some pretty low points too and you still love me,"

"You were always able to keep your head up, not matter what you went through. When I broke I was shattered,"

"And you put yourself back together,"

"But I'm still missing pieces."

"You'll find them again. I believe you will,"

"That makes one of us…Asami, what if I'm never completely whole again? What if I never find those fragments?"

Asami lifted Korra's hand in hers, placing their palms together. "You will, I know you will,"

Korra opened her mouth to counter, but Asami put a finger on her lips "And if you don't then you can have some of mine,"

Korra looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"We've both been clipped and shattered. And we've both put ourselves back together, even if we may be missing a piece here and there. We can help each other find those missing pieces. And if we never find them, well, there are more than enough pieces between the two of us to make one whole," Asami wove their fingers together, "We will make each other complete,"

Korra smiled and leaned her forehead against Asami, "You are amazing,"

"Not as amazing as my girlfriend," Asami kissed her softly, "I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you most,"

"I love you the most…est,"

Asami laughed, "That's not even a word,"

"So?"

Asami laughed again, hugging her. Korra tugged her head against Asami's neck.

"Will stay with me tonight?" She asked softly.

Asami kissed her temple "Tonight, tomorrow, always, if you want me to."

* * *

Man, my OTP's make me so sappy.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Home Discussion

I'm kind of regretting making the decision to name each chapter. I mean, what do I call it when it's basically plotless fluff.

* * *

Korra frowned slightly when they didn't make the turn to head towards the docks.

"Hey, I thought we were heading home?" She looked over at Asami in the driver's seat.

"I want to pass by my place and grab a few things, we won't be long,"

"Okay, sure,"

They drove to the Sato estate, waving to a few of Bolin's and Mako's cousins who were playing the yard.

"How'd you manage three years sharing your place with them? I mean they're not bad or anything, and I know your place if huge but…"

Asami chuckled, "I actually didn't spend much time home. Most of the time I was at work so I really was only here to sleep. And that didn't even happen too often."

"You didn't sleep?"

"I made a point to throw myself into my work, so I pulled all-nighters a lot…probably too much, sometimes I'd sleep at the office and a few times I'd stay with Tenzin, normally at Pema's insistence." She parked outside the front door. "Come on, I'll only be a few minutes,"

Korra jumped out of the car, following Asami up the stairs and into the foyer.

"Hey Asami, Avatar,"

"Hi Tu, you can just call me Korra,"

"You haven't been home much,"

"Yeah, it's easier to stay on the island since Bataar is there too we can get work done,"

"You staying here tonight?" Tu asked. His sister was with him and she was smirking slightly.

"No, I'm just grabbing some things,"

"You know people will talk, say you don't spend any time in your own bed. What do you think they say about the fact you've been spending all your nights at Air Temple Island."

"Meng-Meng, hey," Chu jabbed her.

"Ow!"

"I don't know what _they'll_ say," Asami replied smoothly, "But I can insinuate, and I'm sure my assumptions would be mostly correct but I really don't give a hog monkey's behind about what they think I'm doing."

Tu grinned as Meng-Meng 'humf'-ed and walked away.

"Well done, it's not just anyone who can make her just walk away like that,"

"I grew up in the public eye, I've learnt to ignore the things people say about me,"

Tu fell into the step with her and Korra as they went up the stairs, "So we've heard things in Ba Sing Se are finally settling down. Dad, my brother and I are planning to go back to check out things first hand and see what happened to our place. With luck we'll be out of your hair early next year,"

"You don't have to hurry to leave. I don't mind having you here,"

"I know, but we can't just live here forever."

"When are you planning on going to check things out?"

"In a week or two. Chow Jr. is trying to get in contact with an old friend over there, so we'll at least have a place to sleep while were there,"

Korra and Asami shared a look and then Korra said, "You might want to wait until after the 6th of November,"

"Uh…okay…why?"

"You don't know about the charity game? Mako and Bolin haven't mentioned it to you?"

"What charity game? For what?"

"The Fire Ferrets are playing. I know Mako and Bolin would love it for you to be there,"

"You're competing again?"

"Just for the charity matches, it was Asami's idea really."

"That is great! Everyone will be so excited! I've got to go tell everyone! HEY! GUYS!" Tu ran back down the stairs, "Mom! Dad! Grandma! Little T! Big T!" He disappeared calling the names of his many, many family members.

Korra and Asami chuckled softly, continuing up the stairs. Asami lead the way into an office, the desk was covered with papers and books. The shelves were half filled with books, half filled with tools and there were small mechanical pieces laying around.

"I really need to clean up," Asami sighed, stepping over a small engine.

"Wow, is this your office or workshop?"

"Both. Any project that's light enough for me a carry up the stairs normally ends up in here. I like to thinker when I can't sleep and it's easier to come here than to go downstairs,"

"Your room is close?"

"Through that door,"

"I've never seen your room," Korra looked at the door and then back, "Is it alright if I…"

Asami smiled, "Go ahead, I don't mind,"

Korra grinned and ran into the room. She was met a beautiful furnished room, with matching dark wood pieces. Ornate glass double doors lead out to a balcony. On the walls were various pictures of Republic City, areas Korra knew Asami had helped redesign while she was away. She smiled at a picture of team Avatar, standing on the top deck of Asami's airship. They'd taken it a few days after they'd set out to look for airbenders. It show the four of them, Bolin with one hand around Mako's shoulder, the other reaching around Korra's and Asami's, squishing them together.

Korra smiled sweetly at the picture for a few moments before the bed caught her eyes. Smirking she took a running leap into the four-poster bed, snuggling into the sheets. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Asami's scent was everywhere.

"Okay, this bed is too comfy to not sleep in," Korra called. She heard Asami chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to stay on the island so we could be close,"

"Why don't I stay here? You have enough space, don't you?"

"I can't tell if you're joking or being serious,"

Korra sat up, looking at Asami standing in the doorway. She blushed a bit, scratching her nose. "Well, it's not like you'd be cramped"

Asami moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "Korra, do you want to move in?"

"Do you want me to move in?"

"Well, if you're going to move it then I'd have to kind of move in too. Its house but I'm not really sure if you can say I'm living here. I can't even remember the last time I had a meal here,"

"That didn't answer my question,"

"You answered my question with a question,"

"But you spend most nights on the island anyway, so it's kind of like we're living together anyway,"

"Yeah, but I have my own room there,"

"I could stay in my own room here,"

"If you're going to move in here I wouldn't want you have your own room,"

Both of them blushed, "Oh…" Korra said simply.

"I didn't mean…uh…I…" Asami took a breath, "What I meant is, what's the point of you moving in here if we're just going to do the same thing we're doing now?"

"I was just talking in random. I didn't mean anything. Just forget I mentioned anything," She moved to get up Asami placed a hand over hers.

"Korra," She said gently, "You have to know how I feel about you,"

"I do,"

"Then you know how much I love you." Asami placed a hand on Korra's cheek, bringing their foreheads together, "It's not that I don't want to live with you or… do other things. I don't want to rush into anything and risk this, you mean too much to me,"

Korra shook her head, "I don't want to rush either." She kissed Asami softly, "I was thinking out loud. I really didn't mean anything."

"It's okay, I'm glad we can talk about it,"

Korra smiled pulling Asami back so they were both laying on the bed, "But seriously why would you want to stay on the island with those newspaper thin mattresses when you have this?"

Asami giggled and kissed Korra's nose, "Maybe there's another reason I want to stay there, and it has nothing to do with the bedding,"

"It's the food isn't it? For a diet lacking meat air nomads can really cook,"

Asami laughed, rolling her eyes, "Yep, that's why. The food,"

"I knew it,"

The both giggled.

Asami kissed Korra's brow "I love you,"

"Love your more,"

"I love you the most,"

"Love you the most-est,"

"That's still not a word,"

"I still don't care,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Charity Matches

I wanted to upload this and Shiro's commentary at the same time. But I haven't finished that yet, and I figure you've waited long enough for these matches.

* * *

"Meelo, careful with the banner," Kai called.

"You guys are taking too long," Meelo cried, leaping over the crowds and jumping off walls. Gathered up in his hands was a larger banner.

"We worked two days on that Meelo!" Ikki yelled, "If you rip it I will make you regret it!"

"We're going for snacks!" Wing called, he and his brother pushing through the crowds.

"Ikki and I poured out artists souls into that. Don't just carry it around like it's dirty laundry," Huan cried.

Meelo leapt up the ceiling, grabbing onto the chandelier of the entrance hall, "I helped with it too,"

"Meelo, get down from there," Pema called, "Would you hold him for a minute?" She handed Rohan to Lin before the chief could respond and disappeared into the crowds trying to get Meelo.

She held him away from her body like he could explode at any moment. She glared at her sister, "Remind me again how you convinced me to come tonight?"

Su laughed, "It will be fun,"

"So far this _fun_ you've promised hasn't appeared," She muttered, unceremoniously handing Rohan to Bataar, "Here you've had more experience with these things. You had five of them."

Rohan looked at Bataar for a second and then grabbed his glasses off his face.

"Be careful with those,"

"They won't kidding when they said it was sold out," Opal stumbled into Jinora as someone pushed her from behind.

"It's packed," She grabbed her arm to steady her, "I was hoping we'd be able to see them before the matches."

"You wished them good luck before they left," Su said, placing a hand on both girls' shoulders, "I'm sure they're busy getting ready. Let's head to our seats, we'll see them after."

"Okay sure,"

They made their way to their seats. Kai had gotten Meelo down from the ceiling. Huan was meticulously examining the banner for any flaws.

"Where's Asami?" Meelo asked, "She's supposed to sit with us,"

"Probably helping with something. She organised the event after-all," Jinora said.

* * *

At that moment Asami walked into the waiting area where the Fire Ferrets and Platypus Bears were waiting to head out the ring. The Platypus Bears were in a little group, discussing something, while Mako, Bolin and Korra were putting on the last of their gear.

"You all ready?" She asked her friends.

"Definitely," Bolin punched the air, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'd forgotten how excited I used to get before a match," Korra smirked.

Asami smiled, "I just want to wish you good luck before they start,"

"Thanks," Mako said.

"Is our family here yet? What about Opal and the others?"

"I haven't seen them. But I'm sure they are,"

There was ten minute warning, asking spectators to find their seats.

"I should go, I'll see you after your first match,"

She left with a quick wave. A few minutes later Shiro Shinobi's voice came on, drawing all six of the benders to the banister.

"_Good Evening _Republic City! I hope you're really for some excitement because tonight's matches are expected to be a dozy. We have three teams all ranking in the top 5 overall in the league stats. And the returning favorites the Fire Ferrets!"

As Shinobi was talking Siku nudged Korra, "So…um…avatar, you and Sato are close right?"

"Asami? ...Yeah," Korra said curiously

"Think you could put in a good word for me. You know do a fellow water tribe a solid?"

Bolin snorted clapping a hand over his mouth. Mako smirked. His teammates face palmed. Korra frowned at him.

"I don't think you're Asami type." She said stiffly, moving away.

"Was it something I said?" He looked at the bending brothers. Bolin was still choking on his laughter.

"It was everything you said," Michi groaned.

"Man, I can't believe you just did that," Norio groaned.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you don't read any tabloids," Mako said, amused.

"Not really, no. Half the time they have ridiculous made up stories."

"And the other half they have ridiculous true stories."

"What?"

"Idiot," Norio said, "The avatar and Sato are dating."

"What? But…what? But... but…they, they're into guys. Aren't they? You dated them!"

"Well they're also into girls, more specifically they're into each other," Bolin snickered.

He looked at Korra standing with her back to them, then to the four guys, then back at Korra and them back at the guys. "I did not see that coming."

"Don't worry I didn't either and I'm their best friend and it surprised me," Bolin laughed.

Mako looked at Norio and Michi, "You believed what was in the magazine about them,"

"But really," Michi admitted, "To a point I guess,"

"The way she acted just now, that was confirmation enough." Norio added.

"Oh no," Siku's eyes filled with horror, "If we end up facing you guys she's going to come after me,"

"No…" Mako started, he and Bolin sharing a look. He frowned saying, "Yeah, actually she might,"

Shiro just announced the teams and the Platypus Bears started waking out. Bolin clapped on Siku on the shoulder. "Don't worry, the worst she can do is send you into the water,"

Michi held his shoulder and steered him in the direction of the ring. The Ferrets lined up, pulling on their gear in anticipation.

The stadium erupted in applause as the platypus bears walked out on the other side the mongoose lizards strode out waving to the crowd.

"Ready?" Mako asked.

"Oh yeah," Korra and Bolin answered together.

The Wolfbats strutted to the ring and some flowers rained down from the crowd. Tahno caught one winking in the direction it came from. At least three girls fainted.

Korra gagged. "Argh. Please let us get to face them in the first round."

They stepped out into the walkway and the stadium erupted. Even with the crowd screaming, louder still was the noise coming from two private boxes. Banners waved from both. One was black, with 'Go! Fire Ferrets! Go!' painted in red, along with their flaming Pabu logo painted on either end of the banner. Jinora, Opal, the twins and Ikki were holding it up, screaming at the top of their lungs. Meelo was standing on the railing shouting loud enough that they could just make out his voice, even if the words were lost in the din. Tenzin was holding on to the back of his shirt, also yelling. But Korra, Bolin and Mako knew he more likely yelling at his son, than for them.

In the booth right next to them there was another banner, this one much different. Korra broke into laughter, while Mako and Bolin paled.

"Is that word supposed to be Ferrets?" Bolin asked.

"I would think so," Korra held her sides as she laughed.

"I think they tried to draw the three of us," Mako covered his eyes. On their family's banner there were three stick figures, in green, red and blue.

"Wait?" Korra squinted, "Is that a bed sheet?"

"I think it is." Bolin squinted too.

"They stole one of Asami bed sheets!" Mako groaned, "I can't believe them,"

"Oh come on," Korra clapped both boys on the back, "It's sweet. And it's not really like Asami will miss a bed sheet,"

"I guess, I just wish they'd used cloth or something,"

"And legible handwriting," Bolin added.

Korra chuckled again as they stepped onto the ring. The other teams were waving to the crowd. They did the same as an official, carrying a box, ran out to join them. He bowed and introduced himself as Lee.

"This is how we'll decide the match ups," He held the box with four sticks upright in it. "The sticks are labeled," he explained one to four. "What number you pull will decide who you face for the first round."

"Sounds simple enough." Yasu said.

"Captains please take one." Lee said.

Tahno stepped forward first, pulling the stick marked with 3. Yasu pulled next drawing 1. Mako moved forward hand switching between the two remaining sticks. He choose and pulled it up. It was marked 2. He and Yasu exchanged curt nods.

"I wonder what number we will get." Michi joked pulling the last stick, "Oh hey. Four."

"So the Fire Ferrets and Mongoose Lizards are going first, if you could please wait in the players' area," Lee said to the others.

"You better not lose avatar. I want the satisfaction of knocking you in the water myself."

"Don't make me regret giving you your bending back."

The crowd was deafening as the two teams lined up. The bell sounded and the first attacks collided in mid-air. Yoshi went after Korra right away, slugging two disks at her. Bolin blocked with his own disk, allowing Korra to counter. She sent Yoshi stumbling back a zone. Yasu landed a hit on Mako, followed quickly by an attack from Taro, knocking him off his feet.

Korra threw a jet of water at Yasu, forcing her into a defensive position. Bolin threw two disk at once, hitting Taro and Yoshi. Mako, back on his feet, threw a fire ball at Yoshi, sending him into zone three. Taro blocked one of Bolin's disk and used his own disk to knock Bolin into zone two.

Korra covered, knocking Taro back a zone as well. Bolin curved a disk around Mako, hitting Yasu, and his brother landed a fire ball to the chest, pushed her back next to Taro.

Korra and Bolin used a combo to knock Yoshi into the water. Taro hit Korra right in the chest sending her rolling back a zone. Mako threw three quick punches knocking the water bended into zone three and then over the side. Yasu wasn't giving up however. She threw a furious fire ball that knocked Mako off his feet, and then another at Bolin. He ducked out of the way, bending a disk low, hitting her foot and throwing her off balance. Korra took advantage and sent her into zone three. Bolin launched a disk, but Yasu moved out of the way. Bolin had another disk at the ready, but he threw it a few seconds too late, the bell sounding before it landed.

The Ferrets grinned at each other, Korra helping Mako to his feet.

"Not bad for three years out the ring," He said.

"Not bad at all," Bolin agreed.

"But, are you okay? It looked like you hesitated on that last attack," Mako said.

Bolin glanced at Yasu for a second and lowered his voice, "Okay, truth, I was aiming to let time run out at the end there,"

Korra and Mako exchanged a look, "Why?"

"I didn't want to end the match so quickly. This isn't the tournament where we have to win. We're here to play for them," He indicated to the crowd, "They probably don't want the match to end in the first round. I'm not holding back if that's what you're thinking. That won't be fair to the Mongoose Lizards. But I'm trying to give the best show possible,"

"He is defiantly the actor of our group," Korra smirked.

"That's very cool little brother, to think about the crowd like that,"

"I try," Bolin rubbed his nose.

Taro and Yoshi got back in the ring and the second round started. The Mongoose Lizards went all out from the start, using a unison attack to force Korra back a zone right away. Mako and Bolin countered, using their own combo to break the Lizard's rhythm. Taro knocked Bolin off his feet, but Korra blocked Yoshi's attempt to push him back. She hit his chest, making him stumble. Bolin, still on the ground, bent a disk up, hitting Yoshi and knocking him back two zones with the one hit.

Taro and Yasu were focusing attacks on Mako. He dodged most, but Yasu landed a hit that forced him into the corner. Korra threw a jet of water at her. She blocked. Her fire ball turned the water to steam. Bolin used the little cover to land two quick earth disks. Yasu fell backwards into zone three.

Taro fought viciously to hold on to zone one. Block and dodging everything they threw at him. Yasu and Yoshi attacked from behind him, trying to force the Ferrets back. But the bell sounded before they could gain any more ground. With Mako and Bolin still in zone one they took the second round.

"Man, unless we get a triple knock out we're going to lose," Taro said. Yoshi hit him in the back.

"Come on, we're not giving up yet,"

"We're not going to make it easy on you," Bolin said.

"Likewise."

The third round started. Korra came out with a powerful jet of water. Sending it diagonally across the ring it hit both Taro and Yasu, causing them trip into each other. Mako and Bolin lined hit attacks to knock them back, but Yoshi blocked both, launching a disk at Bolin. It caught him in the arm, stopping his next attack. Taro, back on his feet, used a jet of water to knock him back a zone.

Yasu and Mako were going head to head, fireball to fire ball. Yoshi hit him on the chest and Yasu knocked him back two zones with a quick string of hits. Korra jumped in their path way before she could knock him into the water. The fire bender turned her attention to the avatar, she and Yoshi attacking together. Mako launched a jump kick from two zones back that caught Yoshi, knocking him back a zone.

But Taro took advantage of the moment he was in the air to hit him, sending him into the water.

"Mako!" Bolin cried, turning his attention to Taro. With three earth disks he forced him into zone two. Taro and Yoshi ganged up on him. Korra and Yasu were facing off, water to fire. Korra cleverly faked Yasu out, forcing her to dodge. Instead of hitting Yasu to water hit Yoshi making him roll off the back.

Yasu attacked, hitting her on the chest. She pushed Korra back enough that her back foot slid over the line, with seconds left in the match.

"It's a tie!" Shiro's voice rang out. Taro sighed.

"Yeah, but that's not good enough. There's no need for a tie breaker for a since you won the first two rounds,"

"Still, it was a good match," Bolin held out his hand.

"It was," He agreed, shaking his hand. Korra and Yasu shook hands as well.

"Do us a favor, if the Platypus Bears lose the their match make sure you sent the Wolfbats into the water,"

"I promise we will," Korra smirked.

As Korra and Bolin were walking off, the Platapus Bears were walking to the ring.

"Nice match," Siku said.

"Thanks, and good luck," Korra replied.

"You mean that?"

"Why won't I?"

"Because of what I said…before,"

Korra snickered, "If I wanted something to happen to you, I would do it myself."

Siku paled a bit.

"Go kick some of Wolfbat butt," Bolin said.

Mako was sitting on the bench, drying his hair, teasingly he said, "You just couldn't win without me, could you?"

Bolin punched his arm, "Very funny,"

"We won't the ones who got knocked out of the ring," Korra countered.

Mako laughed, "Point. You want to watch the match from here?"

"Nah, let's find the others, so we can get showered in congratulations from everyone," Korra grinned.

Bolin gave a knowing smirk, "Don't you mean so _you_ can showered in congratulations for _Asami?_" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Korra blushed faintly, "Hush up Bolin,"

The brothers chuckled as she stalked from the room. They found the box seats where everyone was. Mako and Bolin went to see their family first. When they opened the door there was tremendous roar and hands reach out, pulling them into the room. Korra laughed as she moved to the next door.

As she opened it she was greeted with a furious glare from Meelo.

"You call that a win! That was pathetic! I wanted to see a knock out,"

Korra grabbed his head under her arm, rubbing her knuckles into his hair, "I'd like to see you do a better job,"

"Where's Bolin?" Opal asked, "And Mako?"

"Next door," Korra gestured with her chin.

"That would explain the sudden cheer," Huan said.

"Nicely done by the way," Jinora said.

"Thank you. At least someone understands a win is a win," Korra rubbed Meelo's head a little harder.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay stop!" He pulled away from her, "You're going give me a bald spot,"

"Good thing you don't mind being bald," Asami ruffled his hair affectionately, making a blush bloom across his cheeks. She wrapped an arm around Korra's waist pecking her cheek.

"That's all the congratulations I get?" Korra teased.

"Win the next match and then talk to me," Asami teased right back.

"OH! NICE! GO PLATYPUS BEARS!" Wei shouted. He, his brother and Kai were by the railing.

"PUSH THEM BACK!" Kai leaned dangerously far out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Are they winning?" Korra joined them at the rails.

Norio and Siku were in zone two, but so Ming was on the other side.

Norio hit Tahno, pushing him back a zone.

"YEAH!" Korra shouted, "Just one more!"

But the round ended before either team could gain more ground. It went into a tie breaker. The Platypus Bears won the toss and choose earthbending. Michi made easy work of Ming, tossing him from the raised platform.

"Yes!" Wing and Korra high-fived.

"That's the first round right?" Korra asked.

"Yep, they're off to great start,"

Their great start quickly turned sour. In the second round the Wolfbats took control quickly, knocking the Platypus Bears from the ring one after the other.

"That's how you win a pro-bending match," Meelo said, jumping up into the railing again.

"Meelo, I already talked to you about that," Tenzin said.

Korra accidentally (on purpose) bumped into Meelo, making him fall over the side.

"Korra!" Asami reprimanded as she, and everyone else, leaned over the railing.

"He's an airbender, he'll be fine," As she spoke he opened the wings on his suit and glided back to them.

"Very funny Korra," He said as he touched down.

"What are you talking about?" Korra played innocent.

"I know you pushed me,"

"You can't prove it,"

"Nhg!" Meelo stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue right back.

The others snorted amusement.

"How long is the intermission before the next match?" Kai asked.

"Half an hour,"

"Cool I can get more popcorn," He said running to the door.

"Can you get me some flaming fire flakes?" Jinora asked.

"Sure. Anybody want anything else?

"I want a mochi," Ikki said.

"Would you get me some salted nuts?" Bataar asked.

"For me as well," Huan said.

"I want fire gummies," Wing said.

"Me too," Wei added, "And some cheery berry lemonade,"

"Moon cake!" Meelo shouted.

"I only have two hands," Kai said.

"We'll come with you," The twins said.

Kai nodded, opening the door, almost walking into Mako and Bolin, "Oh sorry guys," He pivoted around them, running down the hall, Wing and Wei right behind.

"Looks like everyone is getting to see the rematch they wanted," Mako said.

"Are you ready for it?"

"I've been waiting for this," Bolin could barely containing his excitement, "We're going all out from the get go,"

They hung around for twenty minutes with everyone before heading to the players' area.

"Bo, I know you want to give the crowd a show, but if we get a chance to knock them out in the first round-"

"Don't worry bro. I'm won't think twice about it,"

The trio stood at the edge of the platform, a spot light hitting them as it started to move. The Wolfbats appeared on the other side in a similar manner. The crowd was so loud the air seemed to shake. Banners with each team's symbol waved and cheers and jeers alike were through to both sides.

"It feels like a final," Bolin said.

"It sort of is," Korra said.

The stepped onto the ring, rolling their shoulders and flexing their hands getting ready for the oncoming fight.

"Ready little girl," Tahno taunted.

"You were nicer without bending,"

"I'm very grateful that you returned it. Let us thank you by giving you an up close demonstration."

"You can try,"

The bell went off. Tahno went after Korra from the get go. She flipped back to avoid his strikes, twisting in the air and countering. She hit him on the chest, forcing him back a step. Ming and Shaozu where exchanging hit after hit with the bending brothers. Ming deflected a disk of a post, catching Mako in the side, sending him stumbling into Bolin. Shaozu blasted them, knocking them to the ground. Korra jumped in the part of his second attack, stopping Mako and Bolin from being pushed back. She defended from all three Wolfbats as Mako and Bolin found their feet. The brothers returned their attacks, the elements colliding in the air.

Korra ducked under a fireball and with a low sweep of water knocked Tahno's feet from under him. With a powerful jet of water she pushed him back into zone three right away. She threw another jet of water but Ming blocked and countered, forcing her defense up again. He and Shaozu forced her into the corner. Mako broke their assult, knocking Shaozu into zone 2. Bolin knocked Ming into the corner, reversing the situation he'd just put Korra.

Mako and Korra were blocked attacks from Tahno and Shaozu. Korra whipped a steam of water past the firebender and hit Tahno, sending him for a swim.

"Yes!" She rolled out of the away of Ming's attack. Mako kicked at him, keeping him pinned in the corner. The bell sounded before they could push them back more.

"Yeah!" The three high-five.

"Nice dodge at the end there," Bolin said, nudging Korra.

"What about you, pinning Ming?" She grinned.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Bolin smirked. Mako hit him playfully.

"Let's not get too happy yet," He said as Tahno returned, dripping, "We still have two rounds,"

The second round started with Tahno going after Korra, aiming a sly shot high at her chest, hitting her shoulder and neck. She stumbled back, falling. Mako and Bolin closed ranks blocking more hits getting to her. They both aimed hits at Tahno, pushing him into zone two.

Korra was back on her feet. With a spin kick she threw a powerful jet of water at Ming, sending him next to Tahno. Shaozu threw two fire balls at Bolin. He dodged the first, but the second landed, knocking him to the edge of zone one. He held on, jumping to the side to avoid Tahno's attempt to push him back futher.

He curved a disk in the air, catching Shaozu. Mako followed up, knocking him into zone 2.

They advanced forward, pushing the Wolfbats back. Tahno jumped throwing two jets of water at Mako and Bolin. Both landed, but Korra landed her own hit, just as his feet were about to touch the ground. He crashed backwards, landing in zone 3, almost going over the edge. Shaozu blaster Bolin hard enough to knock him back two zones. But his efforts did mean much when the bell sounded moments later, ending the round.

Taho growled, knocking Ming's hand aside when the earthbender went to help up.

"I'm not giving up without a fight,"

"Bring it pretty boy,"

They lined up for the third match. At the bell elements collided in the air, making a small cloud of dust and steam. Ming used this cover to surprise Mako, knocking too disk into his chest. He fell back, landing on the grate.

Bolin threw a disk at Ming, but Shaozu blocked. He threw a fireball at Bolin. He ducked out of the way, ricocheting an earthdisk of the ropes and hitting Shaozu in his blind spot. Mako wove around an attack from Ming. He jumped punching, a fireball arched over Bolin's head and hit at Shaozu's feet, tossing him back. Bolin gave the final push needed for him to tip back into zone two.

Korra was dancing around on the balls of her feet to avoid Tahno's attacks, coming at her in quick, unrelenting waves. On either side of her the boys too were defending from rapid, powerful volleys of attacks.

But the Wolfbats started losing steam and the Ferrets countered as one.

Bolin threw two disk that broke through Ming's and Shaozu's defenses. Mako aimed for the moment they let their guard down to strike, pushing them both into zone 3. Tahno was still tossing water at Korra. But he's stamina as spent and there wasn't any power behind it.

Korra caught a torrent of water and redirected it. Spinning it around her body and right back at Tahno. He was knocked back into zone 2. Mako and Bolin used a combo before he regain his footing, making him join his teammates in zone 3.

Mako, Bolin and Korra ran forward, jumping up together. They all punched down, their respective element gunning down with the attack. The three Wolfbats were sent flying over the edge, crashing into the water at the same time.

"Yeah!" Bolin jumped on his brother's back. "We did it!"

"That felt good," Mako grinned, leaning forward under Bolin's weight.

"Yeah it did," Korra held out her fists, Mako and Bolin bumping them. They could just made out Shiro announcing them as the winners, over the roar of the crowds. Grinning they waved, earning more screams of delight.

"We should get Asami to host charity games more often," Bolin said, "This was great,"

"I won't say no to 'getting to knock Tahno around'," Korra laughed.

"Let's talk about that another night. I want to grab some food now," Mako said.

"Oh, food. Yes." Bolin nodded, "What should we get? Narooks?"

"Let's ask the others what they think," His brother said.

They were taking off their gear when Mako and Bolin's family burst in.

"There they are," Tu and several other of their cousins jumped on the brothers. Their friends appeared next.

"That's how you win a pro-bending match," Meelo said.

"I'm glad we could please you," She flicked his nose teasingly. "So, places to eat, where should we go?"

"We're going to eat out?" Opal asked.

"We just beat the reign champs, I'd say that deserves a celebration," Bolin said from the bottom of a pile of his cousins.

They did end up at Narook's. Their party was so big they took up half the restaurant, spread out over several tables. Korra and Asami were sitting on a smaller table with Jinora, Kai, Huan and Ikki. At the largest table most of their family was crowded around Bolin and Mako, Opal squashed into the equation too.

"I bet you wish didn't have to cover the tab," Huan said to Asami.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I don't mind. Yeah, it's going to be a big bill, but it's not like I can't afford it. It's a special night. Plus your mom and Tenzin already insisted they'll help pay the bill. Mako and Bolin offered too, but I won't let them. It's their night,"

"It's my night too," Korra pouted slightly. Asami laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Mmh," She hummed in agreement.

"I remember someone mentioning something about a congratulations if I won," Korra smirked. Asami giggled. She glanced around the restaurant and figured with the chaos that was Bolin and Mako's family, plus Meelo and twins no one was looking at their table.

She tugged on Korra's shirt, pulling her forward. She cauptured her lips in a soft, slow kiss. Korra melted into the embrace, resting a hand on Asami's waist. Jinora and Ikki 'aww-ed'. Kai said, "Get a room,"

Korra broke the kiss and flicked the water from her glass at his face. The she looked Asami.

"You know, that's not a bad idea,"

Asami giggled and whispered in Korra's ear, "Maybe later,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Plotless Fluff I

Plotless Fluff. That is what I'm calling this chapter. That's all it is. Plotless and Fluffy. And I even threw in the roman numeral 1 because there will be more plotless fluff in the future. Help me. These two turn me into the biggest sap.

Oh, and this happens after they go home after the pro-bending matches.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Korra winced slightly as she tried to lift her shirt.

Asami looked up from her book, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just took a few hard hits tonight. A little sore that's all."

"Here, let me help you," She got off the bed.

Korra blushed, "It's alright."

Asami paused looking at her curiously, before smiling faintly, "Korra, you aren't embarrassed, are you?"

"What?" Her cheeks darkened. Glancing to the side, she let out a breath between her teeth, "Psht. No."

Asami giggled softly. She kissed Korra's cheek, brushing her fingers along her jaw, "You're adorable. You do realize you were about to change in front of me anyway. And I've helped you change before. We won't even dating then."

"You had your nose in a book so it's not like you were paying attention to me. And before was…before,"

"Not paying attention to you? Korra when we're in the same room the only thing I want to pay attention is you,"

Korra grinned sappily. Asami brushed her thumb over Korra's cheek, "Let me help you. Its part of what you do in this relationship thing."

Korra huffed, amused, "Okay," She nodded, lifting her arms.

Asami tugged up her shirt. Korra tried not to shiver at the friction of Asami's fingers against her side. When Asami reach her shoulders she winced slightly because of the soreness.

"Sorry, sorry,"

"It's okay,"

Asami moved the shirt up slowly to avoid hurting Korra again. But it also mean for a long moment Korra couldn't see Asami because the shirt over her face. And she was very aware of their proximity and each and every brush of skin. Finally the shirt came off and Korra dropped her hands to her side, standing in her pants and sport bra. Asami stood looking into her eyes, the shirt hanging from her hand.

It was still for one heartbeat, two. And then Korra leaned forward, capturing Asami's bottom lip between between her own. Asami let out a tiny gasp at the contact. The shirt slipped from her fingers as her hands moved to curve of Korra's waist, her skin pleasantly warm under her fingers. One of Korra's hands was at her back, curling into the end of her ponytail, the other cradling her jaw and neck.

Asami parted her lips, deepening their kiss. She moved her hands up Korra's sides and along her stomach. Korra pulled away giggiling. Her hands grabbed Asami's.

"You're ticklish there," Asami's eye lit up with this information.

"Asami, I know what you're thinking," Korra edged back, hunching over in an attempt to cover her stomach, "And you don't want to do this,"

"Oh, I think I do,"

"_Asami_," Korra darted away from her, but Asami grabbed her wrist. She pulled her into a side hug. She drew her nails along the edges of Korra's abs making the shorter girl laugh uncontrollably. Korra hooked a foot behind Asami's leg and pulled. Asami shirked as she fell to the floor. Korra dropped on top of her.

Asami grabbed her hands in hers before she could retaliate with her own tickle attack.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asami smirked up at her as Korra tried to free her hands.

"What's that?"

Asami rolled them over, "I'm better at grappling than you," She smirked down at her.

"You sure about that," Korra leaned up, aiming to sit up, but she hit her head on the edge of her bed.

"Ow!"

"Korra," Asami let her hands go, helping her into a sitting position, "Are you okay?"

"I cracked my head on my bed."

Asami bit her lips. Korra's jaw dropped. "You're laughing,"

She held back a snort, "N-no." Her lips were twitching up.

"You are!" Korra jabbed her sides. Asami's laughter broke out. She swatted Korra's hands away. Korra straddled her hips, pushing her, so her back was against the side of the bed. She kissed her deeply.

Asami's arms wrapped around her waist. Korra's hands were on either side of her face.

A knock on the door made them stop.

"Korra?" It was Ikki, "I heard a scream. Are you okay?"

"We're find Ikki," She called.

"We?..._Oh_. Oh! Sorry!"

Korra blushed and dropped her head into her hands, "Great now everyone is going to hear about this,"

"At least she didn't come in. I don't think we would have been able to explain why you're shirtless,"

Korra looked down, suddenly remembering how this had all started in the first place. Her cheeks bloomed red and she scrambled off Asami, grabbing the tank top she slept in, pulling it on so quickly one hand went through the hole for her head. Asami laughed moving to sit on the bed.

"You're such a dork."

Korra looked away embarrassed as she fixed the top, "Shut up."

Asami reached out and took her hand pulling her closer. She reached up, weaving her hand into the hair at the nape of Korra's neck. She drew her down for a kiss.

"You're my adorable dork."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Note

Just a ficlet I came up with on the drive home.

* * *

Asami was elbow deep in paper work. Contracts she needed to look over. Work reports. Blue prints. Schematics. Evaluation statements. Rebuilding a city required more paper that writing a book. She let out a tiny sigh as her assistant brought another stack of papers into her office.

"The contractors working on the new building for City Hall just sent their work reports,"

Asami nodded, "Thank you," She accepted the papers, placing them at the top of the nearest pile of documents. She got out some paper work she took home the previous night. She finished out writing the report she'd been working on, leaning back in her chair.

It was an overcast evening, the clouds a dreary color. She had two windows opened near her desk, to let a breeze in. But that sky looked like she'd have to close them soon, unless she wanted the papers to get wet. She missed her office in the Future Industries Tower. She had a view of the city, and the bay. She liked having a view of the water. The temporary office wasn't bad. But she still missed her old office.

A small gust lifted the papers up and Asami slapped a hand down on them before they could get very far. Shifted by the wind, she noticed a paper sticking out from between a folded blue print she'd brought from home. Curious she pulled it out. A grin broke on her face the second the recognized the handwriting.

"Korra…" She murmured to herself as she read the note.

_This is a reminder that I love you. I just want to let you know I'm thinking about you. Hope you're having a great day. If not, just think a few more hours and we get to see each other again. That's sure to brighten up your day. At least it will brighten up my day. And if you are having a great day then when we see each other later it's only going to get better. I won't write too much because I know you have important work to do. I wouldn't want to distract you. _

_All my love,_

_Korra._

Asami smiled, holding the paper to her chest, "You adorable dork, just when I think I couldn't love you more," chuckling to herself she tucked the note into her pocket, picking up her pen again. Suddenly, the tiny office wasn't so small, the paper work didn't seem so tedious, and little rain didn't seem so bad.

* * *

So who wants to see a turtle duck chapter?

And If you don't know what I'm talking about, do yourself a favor and check out Bryan's tumblr.

Naradragon~ until the next page.


	13. Turtle Duck Date

I was on the fence about writing something to go with Bryan's art, but you all, overwhelming wanted me to, so here you go.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm sorry," Korra ran up, skidding to a stop next to Asami. She bent over, taking a few deep breathes, "Sorry, Tenzin and I were talking about the progress in the earth kingdom. I didn't realize the time,"

"Its fine," Asami chuckled softly, "It's barely been ten minutes,"

Korra smiled and kissed Asami's cheek, "Still, I don't like keeping you waiting,"

Asami smiled softly.

"So, what's the plan for this evening?" Korra took Asami's hand in her own.

"Dinner and a walk, I was thinking we could keep it low key tonight,"

"That's fine with me."

They were north of downtown. The Harmony Tower rose in the sky ahead of them and the air was thick with the smell ofstreet foods from the vendorsand the sound of pleasant chatter.

They walked down the street hand in hand. The night air was pleasantly cool, blowing just enough to fight off the heat created by the many grills and open flames of the vendors who lined the road. Lanterns strung from stall to stall and across the street swayed back and forth their illuminated glow intensified and reflected back by the shallow rivulets and pools of water left behind by an afternoon shower.

"I found your note by the way,"

"Oh good, I was wondering if I hid it too well,"

"Tell me what did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?"

"Mmm," Korra bit her lip in thought, "Be the most amazing person I've ever known."

"I've met most of the people you know. I can say for a fact that I'm far from being the most amazing."

"Are you kidding me? You knock everyone else away. And I'm not just saying that because you're such a good kisser."

Asami laughed, "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

"One of my many wonderful qualities," Korra puffed out her chest a bit, straightening her shoulders. Asami laughed again, hugging her arms around Korra's. She pecked her cheek, earning a faint blush from Korra**_._**

More than a few people stared in their direction, some leaning close to a companion to whisper. Asami grinned.

"I think we'll make the front page again."

"What else is new?" Korra snorted, "Come on, I want okonomiyaki for dinner."

She pulled them to one of the stalls. She grabbed a bowl and thongs picking out the ingredients she wanted.

"Don't you want any?" Korra pointed to the griddle where the savory pancake-like dishes were sizzling.

"No, I think I'm getting some octopus,"

"Alright," Korra handed her bowl to the man. He added her ingredients to the top of some lettuce and batter already cooking. Korra slipped an arm around Asami's waist as they watched the guy add seasonings to Korra's okonomiyaki. Asami tried not to grin too widely at the looks they were getting. She put a hand over Korra's prompting her to hold her closer. Korra gave her a questioning look. Asami only smiled.

The vendor cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, Avatar,"

Korra turned to him, seeing he was holding her Okonomiyaki.

"What would you like on top?"

"Sauce and mayo,"

He drizzled the condiments on top, handing it to Korra. Asami reached into her pocket but Korra put a hand over hers.

"It's on me tonight," She took out some yuans. One of Asami's eyebrows shot up.

"Who did you rob?

"Hey, I have money."

"Not much,"

"Ouch," Korra clutched a hand to her chest.

"You know what I mean,"

"I know I don't exactly get a monthly paycheck, but that doesn't mean I don't want to cover our dates sometimes."

"I just think you shouldn't spend money if you don't have too."

"It's fine. Besides this is the money I got from the bet. I've been saving it for something special. What better use for it than our date?"

Asami chuckled. "Alright, but I'm paying next time."

"Deal, now you said you wanted octopus."

They got some fried octopus for Asami. As they ate they walked towards the Harmony Tower, talking about their day. Korra stole two pieces of Asami's octopus but received a whap on her knuckles with chopsticks as she tried to take another.

"Aiow!"

"If you wanted octopus you could have gotten your own,"

"But I didn't,"

"You've already had two pieces,"

"Only two, and I just wanted one more," She pouted. Asami rolled her eyes, but when she looked at Korra's eyes she sighed and held up a piece. Korra, grinning, took a bite from it. Asami let out an amused huff, finishing it off.

When they finished eating dinner they walked along the edge of the water.

"Let's go in the turtle ducks," Korra said suddenly.

Asami gave a small smile, "Okay,"

They walked to the pier where the boats rested. There were a few other couples out on the lake. The guy looking after the boats had a bored expression in his face, that is until Korra and Asami walked up.

"You want a boat?" He asked right after Korra made her request.

"Yes, that's why I asked,"

"For the two of you?"

"Yes," Asami replied.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes," They answered together.

"Oh…um…sure…okay," He pointed to one, "Get in,"

They did just that, smirking slightly at his bemused expression as he untie the mooring.

"I'm surprised you actually want to steer,"

"It's a boat, I can manage a boat. Especially one without a motor,"

Asami laughed leaning against Korra. Korra put her arms around Asami, leaning back. She tucked her head against Korra's shoulder, letting out a small, happy sigh. Korra kissed her forehead, closing her eyes. Asami's eyes drifted shut as well.

They didn't talked. Words weren't need. They just drifted along, peacefully. Together.

That is, until Korra opened her eyes and saw flashes of light from the shore. She sighed.

"Tabloids are here," She said. Asami only nestled closer.

"Ignore them. They won't be able to get any good shots from that distance anyway,"

"Yeah, you're right," Korra leaned back for a moment but then opened her eyes again, "No. I'm going to do something," She sat forward, steering back tothe dock.

"Korra?" Asami sat up as well, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I just want to give them what they want," Korra said.

Asami stared at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

She helped Asami out of the boat and led the way towards the Harmony Tower. She stopped right underneat it, pulling Asami closer.

"Korra, wait. Are you sure about this? Once you do this, there's no going back,"

"Asami, I love you. Why would I want to go back? I just want to keep moving forward, with you."

And with that she kissed her.

It wasn't impassioned like some of their kisses could get. It was slow and gentle, reminding them of their first kiss. It became even more like that first kiss when flashes of light started going off. Only now it was the flash of cameras and not light spirits.

They giggled against each other's lips.

"You know this is going to be the only thing they'll talk about for weeks,"

"Shh, I'm not done kissing you,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. Mover Set

I should write Varrick more. It is so fun to imagine what he would do.

* * *

BOOM!

"Meelo!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"You make that thing blow up right next to me!"

"Kai, you're on fire!" Ikki cried.

The airbender cried out, trying to pat out his smoldering clothes. Korra bended some water on him, soaking half his suit.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"You wanted to me to leave you on fire?"

"I swear I just pushed the button," Meelo grinned innocently, holding the detonator.

"We've been here all of ten seconds Meelo," Jinora took the deceive from him.

"I wanted to see what it did,"

"Haha," Varrick patted Meelo on the shoulder, "You're man after my own heart. Most of the time I make a huge discovery because I wanted to see what the thing did,"

"And the other times you manage to set a building on fire,"

"Zhu Li that only happened sixteen times,"

"Twenty four times," Zhu Li handed a towel to Kai.

"So what? I would have never figured out remote detonation otherwise,"

"You mean the tech you used to run Asami out of business," Mako said folding his arms.

"Come on that's all in the past. No need to bring up old bad blood. And don't you mean _almost_ run Asami out of business. Speaking off, how are my second and third favorite girls!" Varrick pushed himself in-between Asami and Korra, forcing them to stop holding hands. He put an arm around their shoulders. "Bolin told me you didn't appreciated my publicity effort,"

"You're untrue publicity," Asami said with a small frown.

"I didn't actually say you were going to be in the mover."

"You still mention our names. You shouldn't have done that."

"You're absolutly right. I've already sent out messages that those rumors are false."

"We're still getting asked question though,"

"Well, you know the press. They run stories they want too,"

"Varrick,"

"Relax, I promise I'll make a personal statement live that the story was wrong."

"Really?"

"Of course, would I lie,"

"Given your past track record,"

"Oh come on. Bolin is going to be with me, so you know for sure I'll make the statement."

"Where are you going to be making this announcement?" Asami arched an eyebrow.

"That's a special surprise," Varrick grinned and winked at Bolin. Bolin grinned back.

"What are you up to now?"

"Nothing bad we swear," Bolin grinned wider, "Or false. You'll like it, I promise."

"So," Varrick started, "I was hoping you would at least consider-."

"No," Korra and Asami said at once.

"Aww, don't be like that," Varrick pouted, " You two would be great on screen. Can't you just see it?" He pulled them closer together, so their heads were pressed together, "The love story of the century. Star crossed lovers caught on opposite sides of a civil riot."

"What? What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"You two," Varrick let them go suddenly, vanishing from their sides. The ladies stumbled because the weight he'd been using to hold them was suddenly gone. Varrick popped up in front of them again holding an artist sketch. It was drawing of the two them, only Asami was wearing a revamped equalist outfit that showed much more of her skin that a normal equalist uniform would have.

"What is that?" Asami asked.

"A concept poster for the mover. Great right? The artist really did a good job of capturing you two. Wait until you see the concept art for Bolin,"

"No, why am I in…a really revealing equalist outfit?"

"That's the plot. Or one of the plots anyway. Asami, you're a spy for Amon, but you've fallen in love with the beautiful Avatar and you're torn between the two sides. And when Korra discovers you're a spy she feels betrayed and heartbroken and leaves. But realizing that she can't live without you she goes to Amon, ready to give her bending away if that's what it takes to be with you,"

Ikki gasped, "Did she really just give up her bending?"

"You know it didn't happen like that," Mako said, "Asami was never even with the equalist,"

"But this way is so much more romantic.

"You haven't even heard the best part," Bolin said excitedly, "When Asami learns what Korra's going to do she comes to me for help. Together we break into the equalist hideout, defeating everyone in our way. But we get to Korra too late."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, she's lying on the ground, weak, and bendingless, about to die."

"Wait, why is she going to die?" Kai asked, "Didn't he just block your bending?"

"SHHH!" Ikki and Meelo said.

"I want to hear what happens," Wing said.

Jinora, Mako and Asami all roll their eyes, somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"As she gasping out her last breaths Asami takes her into her arms and tells her how much she loves her and that she's sorry. And just as it looks like Korra dies Asami kisses her, and their kiss is so pure and so filled with love it brings Korra back to life and gives her bending back."

"Aww!" Ikki gushed.

"That…just makes no sense," Mako said.

"It doesn't have to make sense, it just has to be a god story," Varrick said.

"You're not doing that," Asami said.

"Well I can't if you two won't act. Just think of how poplar it will be. It could go down in history as the greatest love story ever,"

"I doubt that," Asami deadpanned, "And Korra and I have no interest in becoming actors. Right Korra…Korra? Korra! Stop staring at that poster!"

"Huh, what?" Korra became aware of that was going on for the first time since Varrick pulled out that poster. The others laughed and snickered to each other.

"Ah well," Varrick tossed the poster aside, "There are a lot of other stories we can do. Wei, Wing are you two interested about working on a mover? I could use some ace metal benders like you."

"We would love too," Wing started.

"But our family is going back home soon, so we have to turn you down."

"That's a shame. But it's fine. But you know your whole family will be invited for the premier."

"We won't miss it," Wei grinned.

"Hey Varrick," Kai nudged him discreetly, gesturing for him to bend down so he could whisper in his ear, "Think you have parts for a pair of airbenders?"

Varrick grinned, "I just might,"

Meelo and Kai smiled at each other, fist bumping, "Alright."

"Oh no, dad said no," Jinora said to them both.

"He doesn't have to know," Meelo said.

"And how are you going to explain you being in the mover when he sees it?"

"He won't know it's me,"

"I think he'll be able to recognize his own son,"

"Hey, Taka, Shinjiro, Zhao Lei come meet everyone!" Bolin called out as three men walked onto the set.

"Oh, hey, so these are the friends we've heard all about," The first said, he had short, spikey hair and dark green eyes. He wore a few chains, and metal bands around his arms. "I'm Zhao, but everyone just calls me Zee," He smiled, raising an arm.

"You're Mako, right?" Another said, holding his arm out.

"Yeah," Mako shook his hand.

"Your brother is a riot," He laughed.

"He's something," Mako smirked slightly.

"I'm Taka," He greeted. He had a piercing through one eyebrow, and silver hoop earrings on. His hair was close cropped at the sides, with a puff of long hair at the top that was slicked straight back.

"It's nice to meet everyone," Shinjiro said. He had shoulder length hair, the ends of which were dyed a light blonde, almost white. His bangs kept falling into his amber eyes and he gave his head a quick shake to toss them back.

"You're all actors?" Kai asked.

"We are now,"

"What parts are you playing?" Jinora asked.

"It's great! Zee's-"

"Bolin, do you want to spoil the whole story for them?"

"Oh right?"

Taka laughed, "Guess you'll have to watch the mover to find out who we play."

"So, you're going to here everyday?" Ikki was looking at the three guys in turn, her eyes wide.

"Yep, whenever we're shooting"

"What's your name sweetie?" Shinjiro bent over slightly, giving her a dazzling smile. Ikki blushed and giggled.

"Man, you think mom won't let us stay a few more weeks," Wei said.

"I don't think so," Wing smirked, "You're drooling by the way,"

"Am not! Dude!" Wei punched him.

"Something tells me Bolin is going to have a lot of company to come on set," Asami chuckled lightly.

Mako huffed, "Between Kai and Meelo trying to get on screen and what look like a serious crush for Ikki he is sure have a lot of company."

Asami turned to Korra, only to find her girlfriend wasn't next to her. "Korra?" She looked around. Mako pointed out that she was talking to Varrick. They watched as he gave her something. A blush lit up Asami's cheeks.

"Korra! You are not taking that poster!"

"But Asami!"

* * *

Does Korra get the poster or not? Who knows?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Lunch Date

"Hey, I brought lu-"

Korra cut herself short when walked into Asami's office and found Ikki and Meelo there. There was also another airbender, and a man she didn't know. Ikki was standing on a little stool and the man was holding a measuring tape to her out-spread arms. The other airbender was sitting on a chair and Meelo was kneeling on Asami's chair, spinning around in it.

"Hi Korra," Ikki greeted eagerly.

"Um hey…" Korra frowned in confusion.

"Oh boy, I just thinking I was hungry," Meelo jumped out of the chair and took the food from Korra.

"Wait Meelo, that for Asami and me,"

"But I'm hungreeee," He pouted, "I won't get to eat until I get home and who knows how long that will be,"

Korra sighed and took out one of the containers, "Fine, here you can have some of mine. But not all. I have to eat too."

"Thanks Korra," Meelo broke the chopsticks, happily slurring up the noodles nosily.

"Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Measurements for our suits, our old ones are getting small," Ikki responded.

"So where's Asami?"

Meelo mumbled something through a mouthful of vegetables.

"She left for something. She said she'd back just now," Ikki replied.

"Oh, okay then," Korra dropped into an empty chair.

The man finished measuring Ikki and the third airbender stepped up on the stool.

"Korra," Meelo grabbled through the food, "Why don't you get one?"

"What? A flight suit?"

"Yeah, you should," Ikki exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I don't know. I wouldn't even know how to fly in it,"

"We can show you," Ikki grinned.

"It's no biggie," Meelo said, "You could do it easy."

"Am…well," Korra rocked back in thought.

"Avatar, I could take your measurements right now." The man replied as he noted down the last few numbers for the other airbender.

"Korra, come on, you should do it." Ikki pushed her a little.

"Alright, alright," She laughed getting to her feet and stepping on the stool, holding her hands out. As he was taking her measurements Asami walked in carrying a folder. She smirked a bit when she saw Korra.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi, um…" She blushed a little, "Meelo and Ikki suggested I get a flight suit,"

"I think it's a great idea," Asami smiled warmly. She put the folder on the desk, "You're an airbender, you should have one. Are the rest of you done?"

"Yep," Ikki replied, "Is that it?"

"Yeah. You can go,"

"Okay, we'll see you later then," Ikki and the other airbender walked to the door, "Meelo, come on,"

The tailor finished with Korra and she stepped down, greeting Asami with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm coming," Meelo hurried shoveled up another mouthful and jumped over the desk to get to the door. His wind disturbed the papers on the desk. Korra looked into the food container and turned sharply.

"Meelo! I said you can have some,"

"I did."

"There are like two mouthfuls left!"

"Got to go! Bye!"

Korra huffed, frowning. Asami chuckled softly as she thanked the tailor. After he left Asami wove her arms loosely around Korra's neck and pecked her lips.

"We can share my lunch,"

"Yeah, alright," She still looked a little peeved. Asami kissed her again.

"That pout's cute,"

That made the pout turn into a bashful smile. Korra giggled as Asami left a succession of flirtatious kissed on her lips and cheeks. She placed her hands on Asami's hips, pulling her even closer to give her a deep kiss.

Asami pulled away after a few seconds, "Lunch?" she asked, a little breathless. Korra nodded absentmindedly, taking Asami's chin between her fingers and leaning forward again.

"In a minute."

Asami smiled into the kiss, weaving her fingers in Korra's hair. When she pulled again Korra made a soft whine.

"_Asami_,"

She chuckled and pecked Korra's lips once, "To be continued," She winked.

"I'm holding you to that,"

Asami only grinned as she took her seat. As Asami was opening her food container a page on the desk caught Korra's eyes, or specifically the word 'Avatar'. She could only read part of the sentence – 'with the Avatar. I refuse to-'

"What's this?" Korra reached for the page. Before she could Asami shuffled the papers together into the file.

"Just some reports, boring work stuff," Asami replied lightly.

"One mentioned me."

"Did it? Must be the minutes for the last meeting with Raiko. My assistant did mention his office sent something over."

Korra made a face at the mention of the president. "Please don't remind me. I try to erase these tedious meetings from my mind."

"Erase what exactly? You spend most of the meetings asleep,"

"I do not,"

"The last meeting you almost fell from you chair."

"That was because you startled me with that thing you do with your foot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asami smirked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. When you brush your foot against my le-gah!" Korra jumped, a shiver running up her spine when Asami grazed against her calf. She dropped her hand on Asami's knee to get her to stop.

"That exactly," She glared at the raven haired girl.

"You're acting like you don't like it," Asami grinned.

Korra's cheeks were flushed. She mumbled something about annoying girlfriends under her breath.

Asami bit back a laugh, "What did you this morning?"

"Tenzin told me that some of the first elections in the Earth Kingdom are finished. Well, not the Earth Kingdom anymore."

"That's good."

"There's going to be inauguration ceremony in Ba Sing Se next week. He thinks I should I go."

"Are you thinking about going?"

"Yeah. I did tell Wu I would help however I could. I figure since Su's leaving in a few days we can travel with them, and stop off in Ba Sing Se. Maybe, for once something bad won't happen when we're there."

"We?"

Korra paused eating, "Yeah? You'll come with me won't you?"

"Next week is when the first new sector of the city is being completed. I can't leave the city, I have to be here in case something happens."

"But, I think it's important that I be at the inauguration."

"Any other time I would go without question. The reconstruction is important too."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I know it's important, but…I don't want to go without you."

"I don't want you to go."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Let's talk later, when we're home." Asami put a hand over Korra's, "That way we'll have some time to think it over."

Korra nodded, "Okay. We can talk later."

Asami glanced at the clock, "I'm going to be late for my meeting."

"What? Already? I felt like we just sat down."

Asami smiled sympathetically, "I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later," She leaned forward to kiss Korra, "remember we have to continue from before."

Korra grinned slightly, "Alright. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Goodbyes

I originally planned for the Beifongs to leave much early. On the first draft of my fictional timeline I had them leaving in August. But I just enjoyed having them around, particularly Wing and Wei, as you could probably tell. But alas, I can't make them stay forever as much as I love writing. I'm still write them a lot thought. I'm already planning for them to come back for a few days for the mover premiere. But that's enough of me spoiling future events.

* * *

The train station was crowded with people getting on and off trains. However the usual hustle and bustle was broken near one train in particular. People hurrying to and fro all paused, or slowed down to spectate a large group. Some in the group were crying, but that wasn't the reason they were drawing attention. People were stopping to watch because many of the faces in that group were regularly featured on newspapers.

"Alright Bolin, you can stop crying." Mako and Tu were trying to pull Bolin off his uncle, "It's not like you're never going to see them."

"I know, but still," Bolin sniffed.

"Aw, don't be so sad. Tu and the others are staying," Chow said

Tu, and five other of Mako and Bolin's cousins had decided to live in the city. During their stay they'd all gotten jobs and chose to live in the city when their family decided to go back to Ba Sing Se. The six of them were all chipping in to rent an apartment for now.

"I'm just going to miss everyone else," He hugged his grandma, blowing his nose loudly.

"You can come and visit any time," She patted him on the back.

"I know grandma" He let go, allowing Mako to say his goodbyes.

Wing and Wei threw their arms over his shoulders from behind. Wing elbowing him and Wei messing up his hair.

"The same goes for Zaofu, you better visit a lot." Wei said.

"Yeah, you're our future brother-in-law, so visits are non-optional." Wing laughed.

"That isn't funny!" Opal yelled over Huan's shoulder as she was in the middle of hugging him.

"Now I can't hear. Thank you," He sulked. Opal rolled her eyes a bit and let him go. Ikki ran forward to hug him goodbye.

Su chuckled, "You're all welcome, especially you Lin,"

"Don't hold your breath for any visits. I have a job you know."

"Mako, keep an eye on her for me. Make sure she doesn't do too much work."

"I'll try," He gave a good-natured grin.

"Kai, Meelo make sure you visit with Bolin or anyone." Wei and Wing held out their fists.

"We'll have more power air-ball matches!"

"Sure thing!" Kai and Meelo fist bumped with the twins.

_"__The M rail express line to the Earth Kingdom will be departing in ten minutes."_

"We should board." Bataar said.

Lin put a hand on Su's shoulder, "Take care."

"You too," Su hugged her, "And do try to visit."

"I'll try to make time." She smiled slightly.

The twins crushed Opal in the middle of a hug, telling her to take care and be good to Bolin because they really wanted him as a and Bolin's family started getting on the train.

Meelo called out to Korra and Asami. "The train is about to leave." The couple had been standing apart from the rest of their group talking softly. Now they joined the others.

"Asami," Grandma Yin said, "Thank you for opening your home to my family." She bowed.

"You don't have to thank me," Asami laughed.

"If you would, I have one more request for you two." She said to the couple

"Of course." They replied together.

"Could you help my Mako find a nice girl?"

Snorted laughter and poorly restrained grins broke out in their group.

"Grandma, you can't ask them to do that," Mako started ushering her towards the doors of the train.

"Why not? They are still your friends. Don't you want to be happy, like your brother?"

"I am happy grandma. Bye. Safe travels. I'll be sure to write everyday." He helped her on to the train.

"You can write and tell her when you get a girlfriend." Bolin teased.

"Not helping," Mako hissed at him.

Korra looked at Asami.

"It's only a few days." Asami said.

"Only a few days." Neither was sure who exactly was reassuring who.

Korra's eyes were sad, and they both knew her three year absence was weighing in mind. Asami kissed her softly, whispering against her lips "Its okay. I know you'll come back to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a lingering kiss before Korra pulled away reluctantly. She took a step back, hovering for a moment their hands still linked before letting go and jumping on the train. The doors closed, but she _remained by the window_, with the twins and a few of the Mako and Bolin's cousins. They waved goodbye as the train started to pull off.

Bolin ran next to the train for a couple step, shouting his goodbyes. The others were waving widely. Asami blew a kiss in Korra's direction and she saw the Avatar smile.

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know," Opal said.

"And you can always hang out with us if you ever want company," Jinora added.

Asami smiled, "Thanks."

Bolin came back to the group crying again "I miss them already."

"Here, you big baby" Mako handed him a handkerchief. He blew his nose loudly.

* * *

I'm not sure how regularly I will be updating Through/Reading the headlines, but there is a lot of content coming at you guys over the next few days. I just realized there are four newsworthy plot lines are happening at once. I'm happy it turned that, because that's how news happens. One major event doesn't politely wait for another to finish. But it is a lot to write simultaneously. But I relish the challenge. And unless unforeseen circumstances occur I will upload a chapter a day for the foreseeable future until this news storm has run it's course.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	17. Apart

Asami was sitting in garden sketching designs for an updated model of a truck. Naga came lumbering onto the grass. She sat next to Asami, dropping her head in her lap.

"Hey girl," Asami put down the book and stretched behind her ear. Naga whined, "I bet you miss her, huh? I miss her too, but four more days, that's all." She leaned against Naga, patting her side.

"Doggie!" Rohan ran into the garden.

"Slow down!" Ikki was running after him, "It's hard to babysit if I don't have a baby!"

"Hi little guy," Asami smiled as he clambered onto Naga's back. The polar bear dog pop her head up, turning to look at Rohan. He giggled and reached forward, grabbing Naga by the nose. She startled, jumping to her feet and bounding off. Rohan screamed with glee as she took off, clinging on to her back.

"Rohan, be careful!" Ikki cried.

"Naga, slow down girl," Asami called. She turned at Asami's voice, tilting her head. "That's a good girl. I'll get you treat later," Her ears perked up and she waged her tail, continuing to trot around the garden with Rohan on her back.

Ikki dropped down next to Asami, "He's worse than Meelo sometimes," She sighed.

Asami chuckled, "Your turn to watch him, huh?"

"I tried to get Kai to take my shift, but he wouldn't. Even though he always looks after him for Jinora." She puffed her cheeks up.

Asami laughed again, "He'll grow out of it,"

"Not if he's anything like Meelo,"

Asami smiled, looking at Naga and Rohan. "At least Naga looks happy. She's been kind of down since Korra left,"

"She's not the only one," Ikki smirked.

Asami turned to her, "No I haven't."

"Oh yes you have. It's only been two days you've completely buried yourself in work. You didn't come home last night,"

"I told you I slept at my place."

"If you say so."

Asami sighed, tilting her head back. She looked up at the sky, her eyes falling on the moon. Even though it was only around five, and the sun was still up and the sky blue, the slivery orb was visible. It was waxing, with full moon about a week away.

"It's weird, I've gotten so used to seeing her every day."

Ikki giggled, "You really love her don't you?"

"I do," A small smile grew on her lips.

Ikki sighed, dropping her head on her knees, "I wish I find someone who cares about me the way you two do."

"You still have plenty of time. Don't worry too much about it. I would have never guessed four years ago when I met her, Korra would be the person I fall in love with. When the time is right you'll find someone you want to spend the rest your life with."

"You want to marry Korra?" Ikki's eyes lit up.

Asami startled, "What? Why would you ask that? I didn't say anything."

"But you said you want to spend your life with her."

"Did I?"

Ikki nodded, "You might as well have…so do you?" Ikki edged closer.

Asami looked down, her eyes falling on her sketch book and a small circular doodle she done in the corner of the page. She rolled her pencil between fingers. "Maybe, one day. It's still a little early to be thinking about that."

Ikki squealed in excitement.

"But, talking about Korra, can I ask you favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When she comes back, don't mention that article to her, or the thing that happened today."

Ikki nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks. It's not something she needs to worry about."

"Asami! There you are!" Bolin jogged towards them.

"Hi,"

"Hi Bolin." Asami and Ikki greeted him.

"So Opal, Mako and I are going to hangout with Zee, Taka and Shin tonight. We might go to the Purple Pentapus. Do you want to come?"

"Not tonight Bo,"

"You should go," Ikki nudged her.

"But-"

"You'll just do work, or sulk about Korra if you stay here."

"I don't sulk."

"You should still go."

"Yeah, it will be fun," Bolin's clapsed his hands and put on his best polar bear puppy eyes.

"Okay," Asami smiled dispite herself. "I can't say no to those eyes."

"Yes," Bolin fist pumped, "Thanks for the backup." He grinned at Ikki. She grinned back.

"I guess I should change then."

"Oh, can I help you pick what to wear?"

"Aren't you watching Rohan?"

"Bolin, would you mind watching him for a few mintues."

"Course not,"

"Thanks," Ikki shot to her feet, "Let's go Asami."

Bolin grinned as they disappeared inside, but then turned to find Rohan, "Whoa! Hey get down from there!"

* * *

Korra was standing out on a balcony of the Earth palace, looking up at the sky as the sun started to set. Her eyes trained on the moon, and she tried to recall what Katara had told her about Princess Yue as a child to help occupy her mind. Really she was trying to not think about Asami.

"What's wrong with you?" She said to herself, "You didn't see for her three years. This is only a few days."

"I haven't congratulated you yet."

Korra was drawn from her thoughts by the voice, she turned to find Wu standing behind her.

"Congratulations?"

"I heard about you and Asami," He smiled.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She chuckled.

"It makes sense now why you both turned me down. You were obviously in love with each other. I don't why I didn't see it when we first met. Normally I'm really good at spotting things like that."

"You were a little preoccupied, getting kidnapped and everything."

"True."

They both laughed.

"I have to thank you for coming."

"I was happy to. I'm impressed at all the change you've managed to bring in just a few months."

"It wasn't easy. Once the parliament is set up I'm going to take a vacation."

"Wu, can I ask why you didn't run for govern here in Ba Sing Se. You do genuinely care about the people."

"I did think about it. But there are other things I want to do first. Also, I still have a lot to learn. I'm not mature enough to be a leader. In a few years, possibly, I'll run. But not before I know I'm ready."

Korra smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

"So, what's it like? Dating a girl."

"Uh…I don't really have much experience dating. The only other person I was with was Mako. I can tell you dating Asami is completely different."

"I bet you two don't fight as much."

"How'd you know Mako and I fight a lot?"

"Mako told me. I made him tell me about how you two dated."

"Oh, well you're not wrong. Mako and I do but heads a lot. With Asami, it's just…easier."

Wu smiled, "You have to tell me all about."

"I do?"

"Yes. I already know part of the story from Mako, about how you both dated him. But I want to know how you two got together."

"I suppose I could."

"Great! Let's get some juice first though. Listening to stories makes me parched." Wu grabbed her arm pulling her inside.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	18. Welcome back'

Asami was the last one at the warehouse, safe the guards when she left for the night. She locked her door and headed down the stairs, twirling her keys around her fingers. One of the guards who was on duty was coming up the steps on his rounds.

"Have a goodnight Ren," She said lightly.

"You too Ms. Sato," There was something deliberate to his voice that made Asami do a double take. He was wearing a small smirk.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect Ms. Sato." He winked and continued up the steps. Asami watched him for a few steps before continuing down, confused. Her head was tilted down in thought walking to her car, as she tried to figure out what his strange behavior was about.

"Figures you're the last one to leave the building."

Asami's head shot up at the light, teasing voice. Korra was leaning against her car, with a wide, slightly smug grin adoring her face.

"Korra?"

"Hey beautiful,"

A grin stretched across Asami's face. She threw her arms around Korra's shoulders. Korra laughed, wrapping one arm around Asami's waist.

"I missed you," Asami held on tightly.

"I missed you too," Korra tucked her head against Asami's collar, savoring the familiar scent.

"But," Asami took half a step back, "Won't you coming tomorrow? I was supposed to come for you at the station."

"I took an earlier train home. I thought I'd surprise you."

"I'm not complaining."

"And, I didn't want to show up empty handed, so…" Korra took one hand from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of violets. She scratched her nose, "I tried to get roses, or moon flowers, something better. But most places were closed, and this was all they had. And I'm sorry it's not very impressive-"

"Korra," Asami cupped her face, kissing her lightly, "They're beautiful. But you didn't need to get me anything. You are more than enough for me."

Korra smiled widely, leaning into kiss Asami again. Asami grinned against her lips.

"Is it alright if we go to my place?"

Korra paused, "The mansion?"

Asami nodded.

"Okay…why?"

"If we go to the island right now the others will be there, and I don't feel like sharing you just yet."

Korra chuckled softly. "Let's go." She whispered.

Asami's grin widen and she gestured to the car. Korra wasted no time jumping to the passenger's seat. Asami hadn't even settled properly in her seat before Korra's lips were on her neck. Her hands stilled with the keys in the ignition. Her leaned on reflex into the touch.

"Korra, you can't do that while I'm driving." She gasped.

"I haven't seen you in six days," was the terse reply.

"I…I know. But if we actually want to make it home you'll have to stop."

She felt Korra's lips curl into a smirk against a skin, "Alright," She kissed up to her ear and Asami's eyes fluttered shut for a few second. Korra whispered into her ear, "But you better drive fast."

Asami bite her bottom lip so hard she was surprised she didn't draw blood. She drove fast. If they had run into a patrol for sure they would have been pulled over. Plus, Korra didn't really keep her promise to stop. Her hand teasingly lay on Asami's thighs and after every time Asami shifted gears Korra caught her hand before she could return it to the steering brushing her lips lightly against the back of her hand.

"Korra," She warned a few times. Each time she was answered with a light laugh and she couldn't be too mad, because she had to admit she'd missed that laughed. She missed her more in those six days than she had in their three year separation.

"Sorry," Korra said lightly, lacing their fingers together, knowing Asami was skilled enough of a driver to steer with one hand, "I just can't help it."

When she looked over at Korra, the smile on her lips was so bright and blissful it made her heart hurt.

They arrived at the Sato Mansion, and Asami knew her parking could have been straighter, but her mind couldn't find any reason to care about her parking as she tugged Korra inside. The avatar peppered her face with light teasing kisses, making Asami giggle. Asami caught her lips, kissing her deeply.

Their footsteps were short and stumbling as they walked further inside without breaking their kiss. Asami's back hit the archway between the foyer and living room. Korra's hands traced the curve of Asami's waist, around her hips. She hugged her closer, moving her lips along the line of her jaw.

They fell onto the couch, Korra's lips dancing across Asami's neck. Asami sucked in soft breathes, curling her fingers in Korra's hair. Asami found her lips again, kissing her slower than before. Korra drew back to catch her breath. She smiled, brushing her nose against Asami's.

"It's good to be home." She whispered.

Asami drew her in for another kiss, murmuring against her lips, "Welcome back."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	19. Graffiti

This is a short little idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Shine the light a little higher Long."

"Someone might see,"

"I _can't_ see!"

"That's enough. Let's just go. Before some catches us."

"I'm almost done. This will go faster if you just hold the light a little higher."

The back wall of Future Industries was illuminated in a bright glow.

"Thanks Long."

"Ken, that's not me."

The teen boys turned around and found themselves looking at the avatar, her palm ablaze.

"Hey," She glared at them, "Isn't a after your bed times?"

"Shit!"

"Run!"

Earth walls jumped up on either side of the boys. They panicked, backing against the wall. The one holding the paintbrush tried to hide in behind his back. Korra looked at the words painted on the wall.

"You think this is funny." The flames in her hand burned a little brighter.

"No," They shook their heads furiously.

"Of course not madam Avatar."

"W-we found it like this. With the paint here and everything. We were going to fix it, cover it over."

His companion nodded quickly.

"Korra, please don't scare them." Came a voice from the dark. Asami walked into the illuminated area and put her hand on Korra's arm, getting her to lower it and the flame dimmed out.

"Asami…"

Asami gave her small smile and looked at the boys, then at the wall.

"First off, dykes is spelled with a 'Y' not and 'I'. That kind of dike is an embankment built to hold back water. And second Korra and I are both bi, so that doesn't really apply to us."

The boys stared in shock, and confusion. Asami gave them a sweet smile, "Now, if would you please get off my premises before I decide to let Korra continue what she was going to do from before."

They didn't need to be told twice. Tripping over each other, the bolted past the pair. Korra watched them leave then turned to Asami with a small pout.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What would you have done?"

"Call Lin, or Mako."

Asami gave an amused snort, "Lin would want to know why we're bugging her over some graffiti."

"Still you just let them go."

"They were barely fifteen by the looks of them. Someone probably dared them to do this."

"I don't get you. You fire someone for calling me a dyke, but you let two kids go."

"That woman was an ignorant homophobe. I don't want someone like her working for me anyway. Those boys seemed more like they were looking for a trill than to spread hate. Maybe their minds can still be changed for the better. And besides if we called the cops on them the tabloids would have gotten wind of this for sure, and blow it out of proportion."

"Fair point," Korra gave a little tilt of her head.

"Let's just go home, okay."

"Okay. Let me wash this off first before it dries." Korra waterbended the paint from the wall, then dropped the two earth walls she made. When she turned Asami gave her soft smile, holding out her hand for her.

Korra took her hand, weaving their fingers together.

"What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Mhm? Narook's?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	20. Vote of Thanks

Since the last couple chapters I've written here and in Through/Reading the Headlines have focused more on the negative backlash I figured I needed to balance out that negative with some positive stuff.

* * *

"I'm telling you they are up to something,"

Asami and Korra were walking from her office, for once leaving early in the afternoon.

"Kai and Bolin? Probably," Asami shrugged, "You don't think they'd do anything wrong would they?"

"I don't know. I saw them whispering together, but when I got close they stopped. And I swear I heard them mention your name."

Asami laughed, "Oh no, I hope they're not planning to make street gruel for me."

"But seriously, what if they're planning some prank you, or something."

"Even if they are it won't be that easy to just prank me. And on the slim chance they do success I'll just ask my wonderful girlfriend to get revenge for me," Asami smirked at Korra. A bashful smile crept up on Korra's lips and she tried to roll her eyes.

"Ms. Sato," Asami's assistant came up to them carrying a large canvas bag.

"Hi Chu…what is that?" Her brows frowned slightly.

"Letters Ms., they just came."

"All of those just came?"

He nodded, "Apparently because we don't yet have a new permanent premises some of our mail was misplaced."

"Really?" Asami hadn't experienced and faults in communication with Future Industries' business partners. She wondered where this bulk of mail could have suddenly come from.

"These are all addressed to you personally."

"Me? Not the company?"

"No, and many are addressed to you as well," He said to the latter part to Korra.

"What?" Korra blinked in surprise. The assistant placed the bag in her hands and she almost dropped it because she wasn't expecting it to be so heavy. "Whoa, are you sure these are just letters?"

"Some are packages."

"Um, okay, thanks for bring them…" Asami and Korra exchanged a look.

"What do you think they are?" Korra asked, shifting the bag so it was on her shoulder.

"I honesty have no idea." Asami held the door open for Korra and they walked to her car parked on the curb not far away.

"We'll have to get the others to help us, there can't be less than hundred letters in here." Korra dropped the bag into the bag seat and was about to jump into the passenger seat when…

"Um, excuse me, Avatar, Ms. Sato."

Both ladies looked up to find a well-built young man, standing a couple feet away from Asami. He looked a few years younger than them.

Korra frowned, "You're not a reporter are you? 'Cause-"

"No, no," He shook his head and hands quickly, "No, I'm just a normal guy. I was waiting, hoping to see you."

Asami and Korra exchanged a quick glance and Korra moved around the car so she could stand next to Asami.

"Do you have some business with us?" Asami asked.

"Well," He blushed faintly, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Korra asked.

"Have we met before?" Asami asked.

He shook his head, "No. I should introduce myself. I'm Imar, and I'm gay. When I heard about your relationship it gave the courage to come out to my parents and friends."

"Oh," Both of their eyebrows shot up. They glanced at each other again, smiling this time.

"That's great," Asami said.

"I hope it went well."

He nodded, "My parents were really understanding. My mom took a little time for it to sink in though. And my friends were all great," He chuckled a little, "If only my boss hadn't found out, or I should say former boss."

"He fired you?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, but whatever."

"We're so sorry to hear that."

"I'm not sad, not really. I rather not work there anyway."

"You know, several positions recently opened in Future Industries." Korra grinned at Asami.

"Oh no. I couldn't. You'd think I can here to beg to for a job. But I was very saddened to hear about the situation."

"No, it's fine." Asami smiled, "Their leaving means those positions are open to more unprejudiced persons, like yourself. I'd be honored if you came to work at Future Industries."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't you bring a resume down tomorrow? Someone with your physique would be perfect to work in our factory. You'll get training in mechanics. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing." He grabbed Asami's hand shaking it, "Thank you so much."

Asami laughed, "Don't mention it."

"No, really. Thank you. Thank you both." He shook Korra's hand next. After thanking them a few more times he left with the widest grin on his face.

"That was a pleasant surprise," Korra said after he left.

"I'll say." Asami laughed, getting in the car. Korra got into next her.

"Its shame he's gay thought, he's really cute. Even when you're bi all the good ones are either gay or taken."

"I'm right here," Asami gave her an incredulous look.

"I said the good ones were either gay or taken, and you're taken."

"Nice save." Asami snorted.

"Oh, don't pretend you won't checking him out. _Someone with your physique,_"

"I don't sound like that," Asami laughed starting the car.

"Admit it," Korra poked her side playfully.

"Alright," Asami swatted away her hands, "He's good looking. But not as hot as you."

"That's true," Korra nodded, flexing her arms.

Asami gave an amused huff, "Ah, such a modest Avatar."

Korra chuckled and leaned forward, placing a hand behind Asami's neck and pulling her closer. They kissed softly, smiling against each other's lips.

"Keep that up and we'll end up on the front page, again." Asami said, pulling back.

"We always end up on the front page." Korra griped, chasing Asami's lips, only conceding to stop when was leaning out of her seat to reach.

"Don't you want to get home and find out what that's about?" Asami pointed to the bag in the back seat.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Once on the island they enlisted the help of the airbender kids to help with their bag of mail.

"Wow," Ikki said when Korra opened the bag and letters spilled out across the table. Kai let out a low whistle.

"That is a lot of letters. Where did this all come from?" Opal asked.

Asami and Korra shrugged, "We haven't have the chance to go through it yet."

"Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, water tribes, right here in the city. These stamps are from all over," Jinora said examining the letters, "This one is all the way from Omashu."

Meelo picked up a small, box package, shaking it, "You guys sure are popular."

"Nothing like this has ever happened before." Korra said.

"Can we start opening them?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah, that's why we asked you to help."

They sat down each grabbing a letter. The first one Korra opened had handwriting she couldn't make out so she handed to Asami.

"Help,"

Asami smirked, putting down the half opened letter in her hands and taking Korra's. She started to read, "Dear Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, My name is Sumi and I live on Ember Island. I've liked this girl for the past three years, but I was never brave enough to do anything about. I always thought it was wrong that I liked girls. Until I saw the picture of you kissing in the papers. I couldn't believe that the Avatar was kissing a girl. I didn't feel ashamed about myself anymore. So I asked her out, and guess what. She said yes! I have a girlfriend, thanks to you."

Asami stopped reading and looked at Korra.

"I don't know what to say," Korra said.

"Are they all like this?" Asami asked.

"This one is from a guy who told his best friend they he loved him. He said his friend didn't return his feelings, but he's still his friend, and even set him up with someone." Jinora said.

"This letter is from a woman who thinks it's great that you've chosen to be together out in the open. She's straight but says she fully supports you guys." Ikki said.

"All of these are letters from…wow," Korra took a moment for it to sink in. She looked at Asami and saw her eyes were watery.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "This makes some kids tagging walls seem small, doesn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Hold on," Kai was one his second letter, "This is from some nut complaining about your relationship." He crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I guess that's to be expected," Opal said as she scanned the letter in her hands, "Another one saying they support you."

They went through the sack of letter, summarizing the content for each other, or reading the letter when it was a truly heartfelt one. Occasionally they found more hate mail like the one Kai found, but those won't nearly as common. One package was a book about how Korra and Asami 'could heal themselves' which Meelo happily ripped apart and Korra torched. Three of the packages had candies and sweets, which they all ate while they were reading. Pema joined them not long after they started, and so did Bumi and Tenzin.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bolin and Mako as they walked in.

"Mail, for Asami and Korra." Ikki said.

"Listen to this," Pema said, "A boy, Oni, didn't know if he was gay or straight because he likes guys and girls, but thanks to Korra and Asami he knows he doesn't have to be either."

"Cool, I want to read." Bolin plopped down grabbing a letter.

"Another guy who asked out the person they liked and got a date." Kai said.

"That's like eight couples who've gotten together because of you two," Jinora grinned.

"They sent a picture too, here," Kai passed the picture to Korra and Asami. It showed one boy grinned at the camera as his boyfriend kissed his cheek. Suddenly there was a choked sob from Bumi. He was close to crying.

"I'm sorry, it's just this letter. You read it, I can't." He passed it to Tenzin, covering his eyes with his arm. Tenzin read it quickly, his face falling slightly.

"It's from a gentleman right here in the city. He says his brother was gay, but their parents never accepted him, and he bullied a lot. Because of that he committed suicide when he was seventeen. He hopes your relationship can help prevent more cases like his brother happening."

Asami wiped her eyes, asking for the letter. She and Korra read it together, smiling sad smiles.

"I hope so too," Asami said, leaning her head on Korra's shoulder and Korra wove their fingers together.

"Oh…um…" Opal stared blushing, "Um, yeah, I'm going to describe this one out loud." She pushed the letter towards Korra and Asami. They read the first few lines and both turn violently red.

"What does it say?" Meelo asked.

"Burn it, please." Asami said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Already ahead of you." Korra crumpled and burned the letter.

"Now I want to know what was in that letter." Kai said.

"Trust us, you don't." Korra shook her head.

"Let's just say some writer got a little carried away with his description." Opal said.

Bolin stared crying, making everyone jump.

"What's wrong, not another sad one?" Kai asked.

"I don't know if I can handle another sad one." Jinora said.

"N-no." He was crying so hard it was difficult to understand his words "M-ma-m-ma-s! Se-se-. A-a-mop. B-a-a-eee. Pic-picture!"

Mako took the letter from him, "It's from a lesbian couple. They've been together for eight years, and five years ago they adopted a little girl. They've always worried that their girl would get hate because of them, or that she's feel weird that her family isn't like other families. Apparently when the little girl saw the picture of you two kissing she pointed and said 'they're like mamas'. They included a picture the girl drew of her family, and one she did for you two."

He handed them two pieces of paper. The first was two stick figures, one blue and the other red, with a heart drawn around it. Over the stick figures 'Avtar' and 'Asimee' were written in very bad handwriting. The other was three stick people and one stick cat. The two moms were in purple, the girl was green and cat was orange. Written over each figure was 'Mama', 'Ma', 'Me' and 'Fifi'.

Korra cover her mouth with her hand. She tucked her face against Asami's shoulder when she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Asami put a hand around her, brushing her hair. She kissed the top of her head.

They spent the entire evening opening letters, laughing and crying. Sharing happy stories, and sometimes sad. Tossing the hate aside. There was no room for it with all the love going around. And later, Asami and Korra lay together in bed, legs tangled under the sheets, Asami's head on Korra's shoulder, re-reading their favorites.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	21. Plotless Fluff II

Another chapter of plotless fluff, mostly because I felt like writing some domestic Korrasami.

* * *

Korra was in lying on Asami's couch, reading some reports from the Earth States Tenzin had given her. Or at least she was trying to read. It was tedious and after seven pages of solid text the words were starting to blend together. She sighed, dropping the papers, getting up to pull the curtains opened.

It was a grey winter day in the city, low clouds blocking out the sun. in the distance the grey was tinged with yellow from the spirit portal. It wasn't snowing right now but a fall from the previous night had left a white blanket over the city. Korra and Asami had retreated to the mansion to spend the day together, but an hour ago Asami had gotten a call about some mix up in orders or something.

Korra had wanted to go, but Asami teasingly said she was avoiding her own work. It was true, Korra was looking for any reason to avoid her reports. So she'd begrudging agreed to stay home to finish reading, only for the promise of no mention of work for the day again once Asami came back home.

But that deal to finish her work was getting harder with each page. Who knew the changing political position of a nation would involve so much homework. She searched through the pile of papers on the coffee table, picking up a handwritten letter from the bottom of the stack. It was one of the letters she and Asami had received, specifically from the two moms. They had gotten so many beautiful letters, but this one was by far her favorite. It had her thinking that, maybe, someday she and Asami could have their own family.

The sound of a car engine made her look up. She smiled knowing it was Asami, jumping to her feet. Her smile turned wicked as an idea suddenly popped into her head. She ran outside, grabbing some snow in her hand. She packed into a small ball, hiding it behind her back as Asami came into view.

"Hey," she smiled, "Everything sorted out?"

"Mhm," Asami nodded, holding her arms open, "And as promised I'm yours for the rest of the day."

Korra placing her arms around her, hugging her close. The embrace lasted three solid seconds before Asami shrieked, pushing Korra away from her.

"Korra!" Her hands scrambled under her shirt trying to dislodge the snow Korra had thrown down her collar. Korra doubled over laughing. Asami shot her glare that went unnoticed so she scooped out a handful of snow and lobbed it at Korra, hitting the side of her face.

"H-hey," She laughed, looking up her hands for defence as more snowball were propelled at her face.

"You started it." Asami smirked when one snowball hit Korra's chest, the snow fall into her top. Korra yelped in surprise. She kicked up, making the snow at Asami's feet rise up like a wave. Asami fell backwards, landing on her butt.

"No bending." She cried, crossing her arms over her head to block Korra counter attack. Covering her head she ran for the front door, but Korra beat her to it, tackling her into the snow.

The impack knocked the air from both their lungs. Rolling over in the snow, they laughing through gasped breathes. Asami's hair was speckled with snow and their clothes were heavy with cold. They lay next to each other catching their breath.

"Thanks," Asami said sarcastically, "Now I'm all wet."

"If you're wet, we'll just take off your clothes," Korra wiggled her eyebrows. Asami slapped her arm, making Korra chuckled. Asami stood, holding her hand to help Korra up. Asami leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She wove her arms around Korra's neck, as the avatar's hands rested in her hips pulling her closer.

"Let's get out of the cold," Asami said between light pecks. Korra nodded.

Inside Asami slipped off her coat, shaking out her hair.

"I'm going to put on something drier, you get tea started."

"If you hadn't given your butler the day off he could have made the tea, while I help you change."

Asami smirked, kissing Korra's nose playfully, "But if I hadn't given him the day off, then he could have walked in while I'm doing this," She kissed Korra deeply, backing her against the walk. Korra's hands grasped behind her, looking some kind of support. One hand grabbed the edge of a table, and she leaned her weight on that, her other hand winding around Asami's waist.

But all too soon Asami's presence was gone. Korra blinked, a bit stunned. She saw Asami running up the stairs.

"Get the tea ready, I'll be right down."

Korra took a few breathes to help steady her feet before she actually went to the kitchen. The tea was still steeping when a pair of arms wrapped around Korra's waist.

"That was a very mean thing you did, just leaving me there," Korra said, leaning back against Asami. Asami chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.

"Consider it payback for dropping snow down my shirt."

Korra turned around and her eyes slowly roamed down Asami's form. She had changed into a large, thick, knitted, red pullover sweater. Her hands were just peeking out of the sleeves and the sweater fell so low it almost covered her short pants.

"Um…if you're feeling cold, I don't think that will cut it," Korra's eyes were trained on Asami's legs.

Asami chuckled leaning against Korra, "That's what I have you for," she smirked, brushing her nose against Korra's. Korra gripped her sweater, pulling her closer. Asami's lips brushed hers playfully, leaving a hairbreadth's space between them. It was still too much space for Korra so she closed the distance.

Asami's fingers slid under Korra's shirt, ghosting along her sides. Korra broke the kiss giggling.

"A-haha-Asami, stop, you know I'm t-ticklish there."

"Oh, I know," Asami smirked. Korra broke away, laughing uncontrollably. She darted around the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Come back here," Asami chased her. Korra ran around the room once, and out the door. She ran into livingroom, jumping over the couch. That's when she tripped over edge of the rug.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami ran next to her, only to have her feet swept out from under her. She fell sideways on top of Korra. They stared at each other for a few moments before dissolving into fits of laughter.

Asami rested her head against Korra's shoulder, shaking with laughter. Korra gasped for air, tears in her eyes. Asami lifted her head, kissing the underside of Korra's jaw. Korra smiled, brushing her lips over Asami's forehead.

The whistling of the tea pot cut their moment short.

"I've got it," Korra said stealing a quick kiss.

"Thanks," Asami shifted so Korra could get up. She moved to sit on the couch, smirking when she saw the letter lying on top of the papers Korra was supposed to have been reading.

"I like how you did your work," Asami teased when Korra walked back into the room, carrying two cups.

"What? I finished reading the stuff Tenzin gave me." She handed her one of the cups. Asami just looked at her, "Alright, I read most of it." Asami arched an eyebrow. "Fine, I read some of it, but Asami it's _so_ boring." She dropped next to her. Asami chuckled, putting up her feet across Korra's lap. When she took a sip of her tea she paused, looking at the cup.

"Sweetie, I think this is yours, it has way too much sugar."

Korra tasted her tea, "You're right, this one was meant for you." They switched cups.

Asami leaded against the couch cushions, smiling faintly.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"How much I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Asami leaned forward running her fingers through Korra's hair. Korra leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. Their lips had just brushed when the phone rang. Korra groaned.

"I swear, if that's the office again I'll melt the tires on your car."

Asami chuckled, "I'll get rid of them," She shifted to the edge of the couch to reach the phone.

"Hello…oh, hey Bolin."

Korra sighed happily when she knew it wasn't work calling for Asami again. She put her tea down and lay her head on Asami's lap. Asami wove her fingers in Korra's hair as she spoke with Bolin.

"We don't really have anything planned, we were just going to stay in…I don't know. I'll have to talk to Korra… I'll call back later and tell you what we're doing….Bye."

"What was that about?" Korra asked when Asami hung up.

"Bolin wants to know if we want to hang out with him, Shin and the others."

"Are they going out?"

"Yep, those three love the night scene."

"I was looking forward to spending the evening together, just the two of us."

"We don't have to go out,"

Korra reached up, taking Asami's free hand, playing with her fingers. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you, doesn't matter to me where."

"Then let's stay in." Korra snuggled closer, enjoying the familiar feeling of Asami's fingers combing through her hair.

"That's fine with me," Asami closed her eyes, "I'm too content to move anyway."

Korra smiled, letting her eyes drift shut.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	22. First Time

In my head this a bit later in the evening after the last chapter.

* * *

Korra's brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Asami giggled.

"Shh," Korra put up a finger for a moment before moving on tile on the board. She grinned, looking up confidently.

"Good move," Asami said.

"Really?"

"Yep," Asami smiled, and promptly captured the piece. Korra groaned and dropped back, lying on the carpet.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I hate you, and I hate this stupid game that I can't beat you in,"

"It really was a good move. You're getting better."

"Yea, that's why you're kicking my ass," Korra pouted, looking up at the ceiling.

"I said you were getting better, not capable of performing miracles."

Korra snorted.

Asami stood up, moving to Korra's side of the coffee table. The Avatar was still lying on the floor. Asami bent over and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back in a moment. Think about our next move in the mean time."

Korra sat up, grumbling softly. She pouted at the board, then looked back to make sure Asami had left the room. She moved two of Asami's pieces. She jumped when she heard Asami's footsteps, pulling her hands back. She twiddled her thumbs as Asami sat down.

"What did you do?" Asami frowned at the pai sho board.

"Me?" Korra looked taken back, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Asami narrowed her eyes "So then I suppose it was a spirit that moved my tiles."

"It is a possibility," Korra grinned.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Korra its okay you can admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you don't?"

"Nope, I can't admit I moved that tile, because I didn't move it."

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." Asami stood, walking around the table.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Korra edged back.

Asami sat on her lap, leaning close so their lips were brushing. Her voice was low."I'm going to torture the truth out of you, the best way I know how."

"Asami…"

Asami tickled her sides.

"No!" Korra screeched with laughter, flailing to get Asami off her, "No! Asami! Stop!" She fell on her back squirming. Asami smirked her hands moving along Korra's sides.

"Asami, please." Korra begged as she twisted, still trying to escape.

"Say it."

"No!"

Asami doubled her efforts. "Say it."

"Alright, I moved the tiles,"

Asami grinned triumphantly, sitting up. Korra gasped, struggling to even out her breathing.

"You know the sad thing, I could have still won anyway," Asami chuckled.

Korra hit her playfully. Asami chuckled again, leaning down again. She hovered just above her, brushing the hair away from Korra's face. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes. Asami leaned closer. Korra felt the warm waft of air that left her lips just before Asami's lips pressed to hers. The kiss was slow. Their lips moving together in that way had become so familiar, yet still caused that same surge of exhilaration as their first.

Asami felt Korra smile into the kiss, making her own lips curl upwards. She move down along her jaw, pressing kiss after kiss to the dark skin. Korra's fingers gripped the back of her sweater when her lips trailed down her neck.

"Asami…" The name tumbled from her lips like a plea. She drew Asami's lips back to hers, kissing her passionately. Korra's hands wandered to Asami's legs. She stroked her thumbs in slow circles over her thighs.

Asami sat up, pulling Korra with her, without breaking their kiss. This kiss was deeper, heavier somehow, than earlier. Maybe it was the wine they had with dinner. Maybe it was the fact they'd spent the evening together, wrapped up in each other. Maybe they felt like it was time. Maybe a combination off all those things.

Korra tugged Asami's top off, pausing for a second to smile at the vision in front of her. Korra kissed her neck, moving down, ghosting over her collar bone and chest. Asami's breath hitched, biting her lips, when Korra's traveled between her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Korra shivered at the delicious sound. Kissing her lips again she whispered "upstairs?"

Asami nodded pulling to her feet. Somewhere between the living room and Asami's bedroom Korra managed to lose her top and pants. Asami was kicking off her pants off as they stumbled through the door.

Their lips were engaged in a searing kiss, a battle for dominance, were neither was really a loser. The back of Korra's legs hit the bed and she let herself fall back, Asami falling with her.

Asami looked at her breathlessly, "Are you sure?"

Korra gave her signature crooked grin, "Let's do it."

* * *

I'm sorry if you wanted to see it going further, but I don't think I'm any good at writing smut.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	23. The Morning After

Can writing fluffy fanfiction be classified as an addiction. Should I be seeking help? Are there AA meets for fanfic writers?

And if the title is enough of a give away this is morning after the last chapter.

* * *

Asami woke with a pleasant weariness in her limbs. She stretched, sitting up. Tucking her knees up under her chin, she smiled at the sleeping form of the avatar next to her. Korra was sleeping on her stomach, her face partly buried in the pillow. The sheets were covering part of her back. Asami could see faint red lines running almost parallel to her spine. She smirked, knowing she was one who had left then there.

Asami leaned down lightly kissing Korra's cheek and neck until she felt her shift.

"Good morning," she said happily, resting her chin on Korra's shoulder blade, drifting her fingers back and fought along Korra's back.

"Hey," Korra smiled sleepily, turning over to look at Asami , stretching with a small satisfied groan. Asami heard the faint pop of her joints, "A good morning indeed." She grinned wider, tracing Asami's jaw with her thumb.

"A very good morning," Asami agreed, kissing her lightly. She sat up again, combing her fingers through her mussed up hair. Korra grinned up at her.

"Yep, this confirms it."

"What?"

"Waking up to you is the most beautiful thing."

Asami rolled her eyes, snorting, "You're sure a dork." She started getting out of bed, but Korra caught her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed."

"Why?"

"I have this thing called a job," Asami chuckled, "And so did you last I checked."

"I'm the avatar. I show up when I feel like, and everyone just has to handle it."

"Unfortunately not all of us have the luxury of such a flexible schedule," Asami smirked.

"Aren't you the boss? You can choose your own hours."

"I could, but what kind of boss would I be if I showed up to work whenever I please?"

"The kind who likes to cuddle with her girlfriend," Korra held her arms open.

Asami laughed softly, "Ten minutes," she said, semi stern, laying her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Yea," Korra grinned, burrowing deeper into the warmth of the mattress. She stroked her fingers lightly over Asami' s forearm.

"How much of a chance do I have of getting you to stay in bed?"

"None,"

"You can take one day off."

"Yesterday was my day off."

"You still went into work."

"For an hour."

"You still went in."

Asami propped up on an arm, walking her fingers up Korra's form, "Well then Ms. Avatar, what do you say to me making it up to you tonight."

Korra smirked, leaning up to kiss Asami, "I'd like that very much."

"It's a date then,"

"I'd rather we skip the date, and get right to the undercover stuff,"

Asami laughed, catching Korra's wandering hands, "Not now sweetie."

Korra pouted as Asami slipped on her robe and got out bed.

"Aww that wasn't ten minutes."

Asami laughed, "What are you going to do today?"

"Sleep of another hour. Then I'll go to the island, help out with airbender training."

"I'll meet you there after work. We can have dinner there."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Korra pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"You know," Asami paused in the doorway to the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder at Korra, letting the robe slip partly down her arms, exposing her back. "If you don't mind getting out of bed, you're welcome to join me in shower." She winked, smirking, dropping the robe entirely and disappearing into the bathroom.

Korra stared at the robe lying on the floor until she heard the sound of water running. The broke her daze and she jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the page.


	24. The Afternoon After

This a quick chapter I though of on my way home.

* * *

"How was shooting- Korra, stop it- How was shooting Bolin?" Asami swatted Korra away from her giggling.

"Ah…It was good." Bolin glanced at Opal then looked back to Korra and Asami, "We finished two…important dialogue scenes today. Are you even listening?"

"Yes," Asami jabbed a smirking Korra. "Yes, we're listening. You did two scenes today."

"We're going to start shooting one of the big action scenes tomorrow."

"That sounds interesting."

Korra whispered something in Asami's ear and she turned, looking at her with a small smirk. "Korra, shh. Would you stop?"

"Something is up with them, right?" Opal asked Jinora and Ikki quietly, "Like more than usual."

"Definitely," JInora said. Ikki nodded.

"Hey, Mako's back. And Lin's with him." Kai announced.

"Wow, I didn't think we would see you anymore since Su left," Bumi said to Lin when she and Mako joined them.

"He made me come," She glared at Mako.

"Su asked me to look after you," Mako countered.

"Last I checked I was your employer, not Su."

"You didn't have to come. It's not like I-"

"Korra!" Asami shrieked, "I swear if you don't stop-"

"You'll what?" Korra grinned.

Asami whispered in her ear, and Korra turned bright right, dropping the dish in her hands. Kai saved it with some quick airbending.

"Hey, be careful," Ikki said.

"Um, yeah, sorry." Korra fumbled, her face still red. She continued helping to set the table. Asami was grinning to herself.

"What's up with you two this evening?" Kai asked.

"Nothing," they replied together, Asami smug, Korra flustered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bumi snorted. Asami's and Korra's sung around.

"No," Bolin replied.

"They had sex."

Asami and Korra looked mortified.

"Bumi!" Tenzin cried. Pema covered Rohan's ears. Lin's face was a mask of indifference. Meelo and Kai snorted with laughter. Opal, Jinora and Ikki all turned red, and were holding back giggles. Mako covered his face, muttering that he didn't need this right now. Bolin turned a deep red, looking almost as embarrassed as Korra and Asami.

"What?" Bumi shrugged, "It wasn't much of a secret, they weren't even trying to hide it."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	25. Market Place Shopping

More domestic fluff. This chapter, grocery shopping. Or, rather, market shopping, cause I'd imagine Republic City would have a huge open air market place.

* * *

"Guess who made a stop at the island today," Korra said as she took Asami's hand, walking through the market. It was beautiful afternoon, not a cloud in the sky, the familiar golden pillar glowing in the distance. A gentle breeze was blowing through the market as the pair made their way through the stands and crowds. They had to speak up to hear each over the din of voices, and shouts of vendors calling out the prices of their goods.

"Mmm? Who?"

"Varrick."

"Let me guess," Asami chuckled, "Another attempt to get us to be in his mover."

"Oh yeah. He offered to give us 5% percent of the profits, and a life time supply of Varri Cakes."

"What did you tell him?"

"That no amount of Varri Cakes would make us reconsider."

"And did he give you another poster of me?"

"W-what?" Korra waved a dismissive hand, "Pfft, no," She added under her breath, "He wouldn't give me another unless I said I'd be part of the mover."

Asami laughed, "Honesty, why would you want a poster, when you have the real thing?" She tugged gently on their linked hands, drawing her closer.

Korra blushed faintly, smiling, despite herself. Asami was still chuckling as she pulled them to a vegetable stall.

"Tell me, why are we shopping?"

"Because my pantry and kitchen is woefully empty."

"Doesn't Suchart normally do this stuff?"

"He normally did the shopping when Mako and Bolin's family were staying with me, yes."

"So, why isn't he doing it now?"

Asami shrugged, "I thought it would be a nice way for us to spend the afternoon."

"I could think of a lot of other things I'd rather do right now."

Asami hit her playfully.

"And why are we even buying fresh food, neither of us can cook very well."

"We can't just get take out every night, or eat at air temple island every day."

"I don't see why not."

Asami smirked slightly, "I have never cooked for you, have I?"

Korra shook her head, "Don't tell me you're secretly amazing at cooking."

"Would you be surprised?"

"No, not really. You're amazing at everything you do, so it would make sense."

"I'm decent at best, and I don't have much variety when I comes to cooking off the top of my head. It taste better than street gruel at least."

Korra laughed, "Being better than street gruel doesn't actually say much."

"True," Asami nodded.

"So what can you cook?"

"If I have a repice, I think I can manage almost anything. But I'm personally very proud of my salads."

"I don't think salads count as cooking."

"Oh, look who's an expert of cooking all of a sudden."

"Hey, I make a mean grilled fish."

"Fire bending fish, so hard," Asami teased.

"Says Ms. 'Cut up some lettuce and call that a meal'."

"I don't just cut up lettuce."

"You can add whatever you want to it, doesn't change the fact that it will just be rabaroo food."

Asami snorted, "You'll be singing a different tune if you actually had one of my salads."

"Won't you just saying you were decent at best?"

"I'll cook for you one of these days and you can decided for yourself."

The stall keeper had been listening to their conversation the entire time, while Asami had been picking out the produce she wanted. Now he'd weighed and bagged everything. He coughed softly, to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry. How much for you?"

"Twenty four yuans miss." He said politely. Asami handled him the money, telling him to keep the change as Korra placed the vegetables into their basket.

"Do you want some fish?" Korra asked as they neared a sea food vendor.

"Not sure yet," Asami replied, "Besides, we should buy any meats last. Let's get some fruits." She pointed ahead of them.

"Oh, Anaar," Korra's eyes lit up when she saw the dark purple-red fruit, "I haven't had that in a while." She tested the fruit by scratching the surface gently. She eagerly picked out three large ones. As well as practically one of everything from the stall; pitaya, mango, sapodilla, lychee, pineapple and more.

"Didn't know you liked fruit this much."

"You didn't get much fresh fruit in the south, so I don't pass on the chance to have any. One of the reasons I love Republic City."

They bought rice and dry noodles next. Asami moved the stall right next to it to buy spices. When she turned to place the items in the basket Korra wasn't next to her.

"Korra?"

"The avatar is over that way," the vendor said smiling, pointing to a sweets stall not far away. Asami rolled her eyes going to her.

"Thanks for leaving me."

"Sorry, but I saw the sweets and couldn't resist." She already had one bag in her hand and was waiting as the vendor filled a container with a soft cheese and cream, topping it with nuts.

"Ras Malai," Asami said recognizing the dessert, "What else did you get?" Asami asked.

"Gulab jamum," Korra grinned opening the bag and revealing four golden brown spheres soaking in syrup.

"When you eat all of that you're not going to sleep tonight."

"I wasn't planning on getting much sleep anyway." She smirked at Asami, wiggling her eyebrows. Asami blushed faintly and slapped her arm.

A little kid ran around them, holding a pinwheel. He was running to make it spin. Suddenly he tripped and fell forward. No sooner than he hit the ground he started crying.

"Whoa, hey." Korra stooped next him, "Hey now, don't cry."

The boy was bawling. Korra and Asami helped him up and they saw his knee was scrapped and bleeding. Korra looked around, stood, and jogged back to the sea food stall they passed earlier, asking for some fresh ice. While she was doing this Asami spoke to the child softy, calming down. She got him to stop screaming by the time Korra returned with the ice. She melted it and bended the water around his knee, healing him. He stopped sniffling altogether.

"There, all better." She smiled, patting his head.

He steered at his knee and tapped it a few times. A smile broke on his face.

"Doesn't hurt anymore?" Asami asked.

He shook his head, then looked around at his feet, picking up the pinwheel. He waved it, but one of the spokes was bent so it didn't spin like before.

"Broken," He pouted.

"No, hey, it's not broken. Just a little bent. I can fix it," Asami reached for it, but the boy pulled it to his chest, hugging it protectively.

"It's okay," She said softy, smiling, "I want to fix it. I won't take it. You can have it right back."

He looked at the pinwheel then at her.

"No take?"

"No take." Asami repeated. He handed it to her.

"Hey, how about a snack?" Korra asked. "What do you want?"

He shook his head.

"Oh come on, you must want something."

He hesitated then pointed to an orangish-yellow spiral in the display case.

"Jalebi," Korra grinned, "Good choice." She asked for one and handed to the little boy. He smiled brightly as he took a bite.

"Here you go, all fixed." Asami handed him the now repaired pinwheel. Korra make it spin with a small gust and the boy giggled with delight.

"Nagisa," A woman ran up, kneeling next to the child. She looked to be in her early twenties, "Don't just run off like that."

"Mama," He held up the treat proudly.

"Where'd you get that?"

He pointed to Asami and Korra. The woman did a double take when she realized she was next to the avatar and Asami Sato.

"I'm so very sorry if my son caused you any trouble." She picked up the boy and bowed to them.

"No, no. It wasn't like that. He fell and scrapped his knee, so I healed him."

She instantly checked his knees, sighing when she saw no signs of injury.

"Thank you so much."

"It was nothing, really."

"Please, let me pay you back for the-"

"Don't worry about it," Asami cut her off gently.

"Are you sure?"

"We are." Korra replied, "The best payment is seeing little Nagisa here smiling." Korra grinned at the boy.

"Well, thank you again, so much," She bowed again and took a step away but Nagisa said "Stop!"

His mother stopped and the three women watched as he broke piece of his jalebi and handed it to Asami.

"For you," He chimed.

"Thank you," Asami grinned.

He waved goodbye with the hand that had the pinwheel in it. Asami and Korra both waved until they vanished into the crowd. Asami glanced at Korra and noticed the look on her had a small smile her lips, and her eyes were soft.

"What is it?"

"What?" Korra blinked at and turned to her.

"What's that look about?"

"What look?"

"The look you were giving him just now."

"There was a look?" She tilted her head.

Asami chuckled and nodded, "There was a look."

"I didn't mean for a look," Korra said as she paid for the sweets. "He was just cute, I guess."

"Yeah, he was," Asami agreed, giggling when Korra slurped some of the cream from the ras malai and licked her lips to get rid of the white mustache it left behind. She missed in one corner of her lips. Asami kissed it away.

"I makes me think," Korra said, "I want one."

"One what? A pinwheel? Or a jalebi?"

"Haha," Korra shoved her playfully, "No, you dork, a kid."

Asami paused mid step and looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, well, not now, obviously? Don't you think it would be nice to have a kid, a few years down the line?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm dating one," Asami said as Korra slurped more of the cream.

"Funny," Korra deadpanned.

* * *

Fun fact, all the unusual names for fruits and sweets aren't made up. They do actually exist, most the fruits are common in Asian markets and you might know some of them by other names. The sweets mentioned are Indian sweets, that are common street foods, all of which I've had, and love.

Also the market place is very much inspired by the market places I go to, as well what I know about market places in Asian countries.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	26. Incendiary

Well, after six solid chapters of fluff this is being of an angst trip. You have been warned.

* * *

Korra and Asami's breathing was just starting to even out as they lay in each other's arms. Korra kissed her brow.

"I love you," She paused between each word to press a kiss to Asami's brow, nose and cheek.

Asami tilted her head up, nuzzling her nose against Korra's cheek.

"I love you."

They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking about what you said early."

"Mmm, and what did I say?" Korra asked.

Asami chuckled, "Today, in the market. About wanting-" she was cut off by the phoning ringing.

"Who'd be calling at this time?" Korra turned to look at the phone.

"It's probably Chu calling about some last minute change in my schedule. Would you answer it?"

"If it's your assistant why am I getting it?"

"Because you're closer," Asami pushed her gently.

Korra sat up, lifting the phone, "Hi, you've reached the Sato residence. We're a little busy at the moment, so you'll have to call back in the morning," She said grinning.

A pause as the person on the other end spoke, Korra's brows frowned in confusion. "Wait, Lin? ...She's right here," Korra looked at Asami as she sat up, "What's happened?" Korra asked into the phone. She eyes slowly grew wider and right away Asami didn't like that look. The hand holding the phone dropped slightly and Korra looked at her in shock.

"Asami…"

* * *

Ten minutes later a roadster skidded to a stop along the docks. Korra and Asami jumped out, running under the police line and past the swarm of reporters. Cop cars and fire engines covered the area, uniformed personnel rushing about. An orange light was painting the area, flames roaring on a ship in the harbor.

"Ma'am, you can't be here," An officer said, blocking Asami.

"That's my freighter burning," She snapped pushing past him.

The officer looked shocked, looking at Korra. "I'm sorry Avatar, I didn't recognize you two."

"Where are Lin and Mako?"

He pointed and Korra didn't waste any more time with words, running in the direction he pointed. Asami had found them already.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"As far as we know the fire was started not long after the ship came into port. Most the crew was still on board. I'm not sure about the exact number, but quite a few were taken to the hospital." Mako answered.

Asami's fist clenched. Korra took her hand.

"What happened? What do you know?"

"It's arson. That much is clear. This fire was no accident." Lin said.

"How long has the fire been going?" Asami asked.

"We got the call half an hour ago."

"You need to get the fire fighters out of there."

"But the fire-"

"You don't understand." Asami said quickly, "There are chemicals coming in on that shipment that are flammable. That's probably why they haven't been able put out the fire yet. Plus there's a unrefined ore from the Fire Nation. If it gets too hot it can combust. For their safety they need to get away now."

Lin started barking out orders for all units to pull back to a safe distance.

"You're just going to let the ship burn?" Mako asked.

"The ore could combust at any moment. There is no way to tell when it will, or how big the explosion will be."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing," Korra started jogging forward, running past the safety line the fire fighters had fallen behind, "Maybe if I get around to the bay, I can create a wave big enough to douse it in one swoop."

Asami and Mako ran after her, both grabbing a hand to stop her.

"You're not getting anywhere near that thing, not if it can explode any second!" Mako said. He had to yell over the roar of the flames. From where they were the heat could be felt a searing waves.

She pulled from their grips, "I can go in the av-"

"You'll do no such thing." Asami cut her off sharply grabbing her hand again, tighter this time.

Korra spun around to face her, "But Asami-"

"No." She said fiercely, "I can lose one ship. I won't let you put yourself at risk like that, just for my sake."

Korra ground her teeth.

"Let's get back," Mako put his hands on their shoulders, "We're too close the ship."

A sudden gust swept through the port, causing the flames to flare up. There was a loud crack that echoed in the air, then the hull of the ship ruptured apart. Those closest to the ship were knocked down by the force of the explosion, including Asami, Korra and Mako. Korra pulled Asami to her, and Mako threw himself over the both of them.

Flaming debris rained down around them. They flinched when one crashed dangerously close, breaking apart and scattering all around. Some of the flaming material might have hit them if an earth tent hadn't suddenly encased them on four sides. When the earth drew back Lin was frowning down at them.

"What was that? After you were the one making everyone fall back. You three could have been seriously hurt."

Mako, in spite of the situation, smiled, "Is that your way of saying you were worried?"

Lin frowned at him, "I just didn't want to have to be the one to explain why the Avatar, the brightest mind in the city, and one of my best detectives all perished at once because they were foolishly standing to close to the fire." She turned on her heels sharply stalking away, throwing back over her shoulder, "Get up before they get a picture of you three in that tangled mess."

Mako got up, holding out his hands for Korra and Asami. "You oaky?"

"We're fine," Asami answered.

"Good," He dusted himself off, "Now that it exploded, will it be safe to get closer?"

Asami shook her head, "There is still a small chance that all the ore didn't explode at once. There might still be the possibility of smaller explosions."

"Okay, I'll relay to the firefighters, not to get too close to the ship."

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose.

Korra placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Asami placed her hand on top Korra's for a moment, "I'm fine." She looked towards the police line, "I can't help here. I'm going to Republic General. I want to check on my employees."

Mako nodded, "Give me a moment and I'll arrange an escort."

"We don't need one."

"Please, they can at least help keep the reporters off you."

A moment of contemplation and Asami nodded.

"I'll do that now," He said jogging off.

"I'll be right back," Korra said to Asami jogging after Mako, "Hey, we have to get the guys who did this."

"We?"

"I want to help anyway I can. You have a problem with me helping?"

"No, not at all. Just, when we find the guys who did this, promise you won't roast them."

"I can't promise that."

"I want two squad cars ready to escort Asami and Korra to the hospital in five minutes," Mako said.

Two officers saluted and ran off. Korra and Mako turned to look back at Asami.

"This is all too similar to two years ago when Varrick was trying to sabotage her. Then she almost lost Future Industries and I've never seen her as venerable as she was then." Mako said.

"Then the company was about to go bankrupt. That's not an issue this time. But still it's all she has left of Hiroshi. I swear when we find who did this…" Korra clenched her fist, flames sparking for a moment.

"Easy there. There's enough fire around here as is."

"Mako, we're ready." An officer called.

"Got it."

Korra went to get Asami, taking her hand. Mako and some other officers cleared a way through the mass of reporters.

When they were in the car Korra looked at Asami. Her face was an icy mask that she couldn't read. This unnerved her a little, that she couldn't tell what was going on her head. She placed her hand over Asami's, squeezing gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Asami…"

"I'm just angry that my employees were hurt. They shouldn't have to suffer for hate directed at me."

"You think this was a hate crime?"

"What else could it be?"

"They won't get away with it. Lin and Mako will figure out who did this."

"I know. I have faith."

* * *

The hospital already had reporters standing outside it. The four officers who came with them tried to keep them back. Korra told two of the officers to take Asami inside.

"What are you doing to do?"

"Nothing stupid. I promise. You just find out how your employees are."

Korra turned to the reporters.

"Hey, listen up. Right now we don't know any more than you do, so pestering us with questions is useless. What I do know is the people who did this are ignorant cowards. Because of them innocent people were hurt. If they have a problem with Asami and me, then they should come talk to me about it. Not attack her workers who have no part in this. Those men and women were simply doing their job and now they are fighting for their lives. I hope those who did this are aware of the consequences, because they will be paying for them."

Korra turned without another word. The officers blocked the reporters trying to follow her into the hospital. After asking a nurse she found out which ward the workers were in. She was happy when she walked into the ward and found one of the men laughing. Asami had a small smile on her face. There must have been at least ten men and women on beds. They had bandages in various places and two were currently being healed. There were other people around two of the beds and Korra guessed they were family.

"Hey, guys we should consider ourselves lucky. We're getting visited by two beautiful ladies."

"It you're healthy enough to be joking that's a good sign." Korra said standing next to Asami.

"We were the lucky ones," One woman said.

Korra looked at Asami for an explanation. Her eyes fell.

"Two of them are in intensive care, it doesn't look good."

"Oh no," Korra took her hand and Asami held on tightly.

"Ms. Sato, they'll be fine, I'm sure," Another young man said.

A smile appeared on her lips, "I'm sure they will be."

Korra knew the smile was forced. More family started coming in, so Korra and Asami moved to the waiting room.

"Do you mind if we wait for a bit, see if we hear anything about the two in the ICU?"

"Of course not. I'll get us some tea. You sit."

"Thank you," Asami gave a small, sincere smile. Korra kissed her brow lightly before going to find where she could get tea. She'd just found the break room when she heard "KORRA!"

We didn't have time to turn around fully before someone hugged her hard.

"Bolin, can't breath."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"We're fine. We won't the ones injured."

"But Mako said there was explosion while you were at the docks."

"Yeah, but we won't hurt. Wait, what you are doing here?" She looked behind him and saw Opal with him.

"Lin actually called the island first looking for you two and Tenzin told her to call the mansion. He decided to come, so we came with him."

"Tenzin's here too?"

"Actually he stayed back with Beifong, something about Raiko wanting to know what was going on. We came with Mako."

"Mako's here?"

"Yeah, Lin sent him to collect statements from those who were injured."

"Where's Asami?"

"Back that way." She pointed. She led the way, but when Bolin saw Asami he rushed to hug her.

"Bolin, Not so tight."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Asami accepted the cup of tea from Korra with a small nod.

"We're so sorry about what happened," Opal said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, me too."

"Jinora and the others wanted to come too, but Tenzin said no,"

Asami nodded, "It doesn't make sense for everyone to come when Korra and I are fine."

Korra sat next in the empty chair next to Asami and Bolin sat in a seat across from them.

"Are your workers okay?"

"Most are going to be fine," Korra replied.

"But two are in the ICU." Asami added.

Opal and Bolin's faces fell. "Have you heard anything?"

Asami shook her head.

Opal and Korra both took one of her hands. Mako found them about ten minutes later.

"Well some saw a few dark figures just before the fire started, but not enough description to go off. The most valuable thing I learned was that it was at least four people." He said sitting next to his brother. He ran a hand through his hair, "We had to hope the fire didn't destroy too much evidence from the ship."

"There'll be something," Bolin said.

Mako grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get you some tea," Opal said jumping to her feet.

"Thanks," Mako said.

The four of them look at each other.

"Thanks for being here," Korra said.

"Where else would we be?" Bolin said, smiling.

Korra and Asami smiled, and Asami was about to say something but a cry cut her off.

"Why can't I see him?!"

"Miss, please. Your husband is in the ICU, when his condition stabilizes you can see him, but not before."

"Will he be alright?"

"I can't say." The healer said.

"No. He has to be alright. Goro has to be."

"We're doing everything we can, I promise you. As soon as we have news you'll know."

The lady turned around, looking a bit lost, but then she saw Asami. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"This is all your fault!"

Korra stood, words ready to fly off her tongue but Mako and Bolin were already in front of her and Asami.

"How could this be their fault?" Bolin asked, "Asami didn't ask them to attack her ship."

"Ma'am, if you please, this a hospital. You have to keep your voice down." Mako said in his most official voice.

Korra felt a hand on her arm. Asami was standing next to her, pulling her back.

"Don't," Asami whispered to her, sensing her anger, "She's just upset and worried."

The woman stood glaring at Mako and Bolin, and they glared back. Finally she moved away to sit as far from them as possible. Opal had returned in time to see the scene.

"I get she's upset, but that's absurd, blaming you." She said to Korra and Asami as she handed two cups of tea to Mako and Bolin. Asami leaned against Korra, resting her head on her shoulder. Another half an hour passed, during which the wife of the other man in the ICU came into the waiting room, thankfully, without incident. Lin and Tenzin showed up as well.

"Mako, did you get the statements?"

"Right here chief."

"Korra, Asami, perhaps you two should go home, get some rest, it's almost dawn."

"Is it?" Korra asked. Where had the night gone?

"But-." Asami started

"Kid, Tenzin's right. You both looked wiped."

"I'll stay and wait for word about the men," Mako volunteered.

For a moment Asami looked like she was going to disagree, but then she nodded. Bolin and Opal stood.

"We'll take you home. I can drive," Bolin offered.

"Thanks,"

Asami and Korra fell asleep as they were taking the boat across to the island. Jinora, Bumi and Pema were waiting up them and Bolin and Bumi took them to their room.

"What happened?" Jinora asked Opal in hushed tones. She retold what she knew.

"The poor dears," Pema said, "Just when it looked like things were settling down."

* * *

The fluff could have only lasted so long. Pro tip, in fiction when ever the characters are all happy you should get ready to have your heart ripped out.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	27. Plotless Fluff III

Since I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter (I'm bad at naming stuff. Woe be on my future children), it became Plotless Fluff III. I needed a shot of fluff. And I think you guys needed some as well.

* * *

Korra walked into her room, finding Asami lying in bed. She was still dressed but her shoes were off. She had one arm over her eyes.

"Asami?" Korra whispered out.

"I'm awake." She replied simply.

"Pema says dinner will be ready in ten."

Asami nodded, "I'll get up in moment."

Korra moved further into the room, "You don't have to. I can bring some food here for you."

Asami smiled, "Aren't there rules about eating in the dormitories?"

"I eat in here all the time," Korra sat on the edge of the bed.

Asami laughed softly and moved her arm, looking at her. "Does Tenzin know you do?"

"…No," Korra said with a little nonchalant tilt of her head, "So are we eating in here?"

Asami shook her head, "No, I will get up. I just wanted to rest my eyes."

"You okay?" Korra brushed her fingers through Asami's hair.

"I'm tired," She replied, closing her eyes. Korra sighed, placing a hand on top of Asami's. It hadn't been a good few days for them. With everything that was happening it was only understandable that they'd both be under stress. Asami especially. And to top off everything there weren't any leads on those who attacked the ship.

Korra lay next to Asami. "Anything I can do to help?"

Asami smiled and turned on her side, towards Korra, even though her eyes were still closed. She edged closer, until she was close enough that Korra could count her eyelashes if she wanted too. "Just being here is enough," She said softly.

Korra felt a bitter sweet pang in her heart and nodded her head. She knew Asami couldn't see her nod, but she figured, being so close, their heads on the same pillow, that she could at least feel the movement. The way she smiled a bit more told Korra she did feel the movement.

"I was thinking…" Asami started.

"Yeah?"

"The worker who was injured, I want to visit him."

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"No. He was discharged. The physical burn damage has healed, it's the nerves that they can't repair. They allowed him to go home so he could be with his family."

"Do you want to go after New Year's?"

Asami shook her head, "Why wait so long?"

"Long?" Korra smirked, "You realize its three days way."

Asami laughed, opening her eyes "Yes, I realize."

"That's fine with me. Whenever you want to go is fine with me," Korra ran her thumb along Asami's jaw.

"Okay." A pause, "Is Mako back?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything?"

"…Nothing new."

Asami's eyes gazed down.

"Hey," Korra said gently, "We'll find them, okay."

"It's just every moment their out there is another moment my employees could be attacked again. It another moment they could somehow get to you."

"They're not going to get us, or your employees, alright? Lin has officers at every Future Industries building and site. They may have threaten the cops, but threatening someone and actually hurting them require two very different levels of bravery. And I'm sure they don't have enough to actually go after the police. Just like they haven't been brave enough to attack us yet. And even if they do try to come after me, I know I'll have you around to protect me."

Asami smirked, "What? No mention how they'll take one look at your muscles and turn tail and run."

Korra laughed, "Well, that could happen too."

"Or Meelo could take them out before either of us have a chance to touch them." Asami giggled.

Korra chuckled, "That's definitely the most likely scenario."

Meelo had taken it on himself to become their personal body guard, going with them wherever they went. They only place he wouldn't follow them was here, in the female dormitory. And that's only because he couldn't convince Tenzin to let him sleep in the hall outside their door. They knew he only wanted to make sure they were safe, so they didn't complain about it. He may be boisterous and sometimes a bit overbearing but they could manage. Also he was really good at shooing irritating journalist with his farts.

And he wasn't the only one. Whenever they were on the main land at least one their friends was with them. Bolin was with them when he wasn't shooting. Su had even called and offered men from Zhou Fu, but Lin had turned her down saying they had more than enough protection as is. Wei and Wing had been ready to put their amour on and take the next train to the city and had to be talked down.

Korra's parents had heard as well. That had been a joyous two hour call trying to convince her mother that she and Asami were fine. For whatever reason Senna wouldn't believe her until she spoke to Asami herself. And her father was ready set sail with the entire Southern Naval force. Korra chuckled. How odd that they knew so many people with the equivalent of small armies at their disposal.

"What is it?" Asami asked when Korra laughed.

"I was just thinking about when my parents called."

Asami chuckled this time, "That was an entertaining talk. Your mother didn't want to believe that we were unscathed."

"And dad was just about really to invade the city."

They chuckled again and then Asami got quiet. Korra looked at her.

"Asami? I know that look, you're thinking about something."

"Do you think that Katara would be opposed to seeing Tadao?"

"No, of course not. You think she can heal him?"

"If anyone has a shot, it would be her."

"I'm sure she can help, even if she can't heal him fully."

Asami smiled wider and tucked her head under Korra's chin and Korra wrapped her arms around her.

A knock interrupted the quiet moment.

"Dinner's ready," it was Jinora, "and mom insist you both come to eat."

"So you'll have to stop making out," And Ikki.

Asami and Korra got up, smiling slightly.

"We weren't making out," Korra said as they pulled open the door.

"We were just talking," Asami added.

"And there was some cuddling," Korra grinned at her.

"_Sure_," Ikki drew out the word, "That's what Jinora and Kai do when their alone too. _They talk."_

"Ikki," Jinora said sharply, her cheeks red. Either from anger or embarrassment. Or maybe both.

Korra and Asami laughed.

"Come on, lets go to dinner."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	28. Visiting Hours

Visiting Hours isn't a the best title since he isn't in the hospital, but I couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

Korra smirked slightly looking back Meelo pouting in the back seat of Asami's car. They were at a red light and she caught him looking at the colorful decorations set up for the celebrations tomorrow.

"If you hurry you could catch up with Kai and your sisters," She said.

"What?" He turned around, looking at her.

"We know you wanted to go buy fireworks with them."

"No I didn't."

"It's fine Meelo. You can go." Asami said.

Meelo shook his head. "No, my duty comes first, and I swore to keep you safe."

"They'll still have me if anything happens," Bolin said.

"What if something does happen, and you're not enough to stop the bad guys."

"I'm a lava bender, trust me, I'll be enough."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh, and you'll be the turning factor in any fight that might break out?"

"If you remember I fought off the equalist from my home."

"Lin and your sisters were there too," Bolin replied quickly.

"They were my backup," Meelo puffed out his chest.

"_Lava bender,_" Bolin stressed each syllable.

"I can fly over any lava you make."

"Yeah, but the men attacking Korra and Asami won't."

"Yeah, and while you're making it hot they'll get away. But I'll fly and stop them."

"Don't make me have to come back there," Korra leaned back, throwing an arm up between Meelo and Bolin. They glared at each other for a few seconds, then they both stuck their noses in the air, folded their arms and turned their heads away from each other.

Asami shook her head, glancing at them in the rear view mirror. She said to Korra, "Sometimes I think I want kids, but then I remember they might turn out like these two."

"Hey!"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You'd be lucky to have kids like us!"

"That's right. You tell 'em Meelo."

Asami laughed. Korra grinned for a moment, but her face became contemplative. She looked ahead, biting her lip in though.

"Sweetie?" Asami called softly when she noticed her expression. She didn't respond, or even acknowledge she'd heard. "Korra," She tried again, a little louder. This time she startled slightly.

"Yeah? What?"

"You got distance for a moment."

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"Anything important?"

Korra hesitated but shook her head.

"Okay...we're almost there."

They turned into a residential area and after a few more minutes of driving they stopped in front of a modest house.

"Here we are," Asami said, she turned to look at Meelo and Bolin in the back seat, "You sure you don't want to come in with us."

"Nah, we'll just be intruding." Bolin waved a dismissive hand.

"We'll keep at eye for trouble out here." Meelo said.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit," Korra said getting out of the car. She and Asami walked towards the house, "I can't wait until we find these guys so we won't have body guards were ever we go." Korra said with a sigh.

Asami chuckled softly, taking her hand and bringing it up to her lips for a quick kiss.

"Patience my love. They mean well."

"I know, I know. I just miss having you to myself."

"You have me to yourself plenty."

"Not enough,"

Asami chuckled again, "Do you want to tell me what that distance look from before was about?"

Korra glanced away for a moment.

"Korra?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we have other stuff now anyway." She indicated to the door in front of them.

Asami nodded, "We'll talk later then," She knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there," A female voice sounded from inside. Moments later it slid open and a middle age women blinked in surprise, "Oh...um..." Her jaw opened and closed a few times.

"Sorry for coming unannounced," Asami said as she and Korra inclined their heads. "But we were hoping we could speak with you and your husband."

"Ah...oh, of-of course." She stepped aside and allowed the ladies to enter.

"You're Kino, aren't you?" Asami asked.

The woman nodded dumbstruck.

"We're so sorry for the trouble we've cause you."

"N-no."

"Mom, who's at the door?" A young, tall boy walked into the front room, stopping dead when he saw Korra and Asami.

"Wow! Mom, why are the Avatar and Asami Sato in our house?"

"They want to see your father."

"Hi," Korra smiled at him, "You can just call us Korra and Asami, if you want."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Asami said.

"Are you serious? I should say that to you. Mom, mom, they're in our house!"

"I can see that Tan,"

"Dad, he's in here. Come on, he's here." The boy, Tan, disappeared through a door. Korra and Asami looked to his mother and she indicated for them to go ahead. They followed the boy into the living room at the back of the house. There was a wall of glass panels looking out onto the frosted back yard.

"Dad, dad, you'll never guess who's here."

"Your grandparents again?" A man in a wheelchair replied playfully. He was facing the windows, his back to Korra and Asami.

"No," The boy shook his head, "Better."

"Better than your grandparents?" The man laughed and looked behind him. When he saw them his eyes went large and he gripped the handles of his chair.

"Ms. Sato...Avatar. Tan, help me turn."

The boy angled his chair towards them. In the chair he looked small. His legs were covered with a thick blanket and he was wearing long sleeves, but they could see his right hand was scared with burns. Some burns were peeking out of his collar as well.

"We are so sorry for what happened to you," Asami said, both of them bowing low, "We never meant for this to happen."

He was quiet for a moment, looking at them.

"Of course you didn't mean for it to happen. This isn't your doing. And please, you don't have to apologize. If anything I should be apologizing to you Ms. Sato, I couldn't do anything to stop those men from burning the _Burēkā."_

Asami looked touched, "There was nothing you could have done."

"I suppose not, but still I wish I could have," He gestured to the couch, "Please, sit."

"I'll prepare some tea." Kino said.

"I'll help," Tan followed his mother eagerly.

Korra and Asami sat, Korra smiling in the direction Tan and Kino had gone, "Your son is wonderful."

"Thank you. We're quiet proud of him. He's a brilliant bender, fire. He hopes to join the United Forces when he's older."

"I'm sure he'll made a great recruit. How old is he?"

"He'll be ten in March."

"He's tall for his age."

"That he is. He takes after his grandfather." There was a laps in the conversation then Tadao spoke again, "What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We wanted to give our condolences personally. We can't help but feel responsible for your injuries." Asami said.

Tadao looked down, "I will not lie, it hasn't been easy, being confined to this chair. But I still have my life, for which I'm very grateful. And I can be with my family, for which I'm more grateful."

His wife and son returned to the room, Kino carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups on it. Tan bounced around the table, holding the cups for his mom as she pored the tea. He handed the first cup to Korra, and then Asami.

"Thank you, Tan."

"Thank you."

He grinned at them, "Your welcome," He said cheerfully.

"Tan, here's yours," Kino said passing a cup to him. He took it, and looked at the ladies bashfully.

"Could I sit with you?" He asked.

"Tan, come sit here," Tadao indicated to the chair Kino had settled on. The boy pouted.

"It's fine," Korra said, moving around, "We don't mind."

The boy grinned, sitting happily between Korra and Asami. His legs were kicking quickly in the air as he drank his tea. His parents grinned slightly before turning their attention to their guests.

"Not that I'm complaining about having Avatar Korra and my boss in my living-room, but is the only reason you came here to apologize for something that you don't need to apologize for?"

"No, that's not the only reason," Asami said, "I want you to know that for as long as you'll accept it you'll continue to receive your salary."

Tadao and Kino exchanged a look.

"But...I can't work anymore."

Asami shook her head, "That doesn't matter to me. If this hadn't happened you would have continued working. So I'll continue paying you. It's the very least I could do. And I'd like to provide any extra finical support. I will pay for you medical fees, even if you refuse any other kind of aid I insist on doing this."

Korra and Asami saw something change in the couple's eyes. Like a hardness there was suddenly gone. Kino smiled, covering her mouth. She reached out and took Tadao's hand.

"Thank you..." Her voice sounded watery.

"That's is very kind of you Ms. Sato. It...It would help us a lot." Tadao sounded like a weight was lifted, even though he sounded fine before. Korra and Asami realized they must have been worried about their finical situation, but they were hiding it, most likely from Tan. After taking a moment to compose themselves the couple exchanged grins.

"And there is other thing," Asami started.

"Don't tell me your giving me your giving my son a satomobile," Tadao laughed.

"No," Asami smiled, "But is he wants one for his sixteenth birthday, I'm sure than can be arranged."

"Really," Tan's eyes lit up.

"Tan, no." Kino said sternly.

"Awww, but mommy!"

"No,"

He pouted, placing his lips on his cup and blowing bubbles into his tea.

"What I was going to say was, if you want to I'll arrange passage for you, and your family to the south. And you can see Master Katara."

"For healing?"

She nodded.

"Do you think she could heal his legs?" Kino asked, sounding cautiously optimistic.

"There's no guarantee," Korra said, "But she helped me after I was poisoned. My entire body was all but paralyzed. I was too weak to walk, or even move on my own. And she helped through. The physical damage and mental. I know our conditions are very different, but if anyone has a chance of getting you on your feet again it will be Katara."

Tadao took a deep breath, bowing his head. He lifted a hand and pressed it over his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Please, don't thank us." Asami said, "We're the reason we're in this situation in the first place."

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra, if I may say, I think that your relationship is a wonderful thing. If we're lucky it will chance things, so Tan's generation won't have anything like this happening."

Korra and Asami looked at Tan, "Hopefully it won't."

"I wanna ask a question," Tan spoke up.

"What is it son?"

He looked at Korra and Asami, "How'd you know you liked girls?"

"Tan," His mother said sharply.

"It's fine," Asami said, she and Korra chuckling.

"Can you tell me, please?" He looked up at them with big pleading eyes.

"Well, I kind of always knew I liked girls and boys," Asami said, "But I just had to find someone who I could really really like."

"I didn't even consider that I might like girls, not until Asami and I became good friends."

"So you liked each other when you first met?"

"Oh no," They laughed again, harder than before, "Most certainly not when we first met," Korra said.

"Why not?"

"Umm..." They exchanged a look. This kid didn't need they entire relationship history "Well, because Korra though my dad and I were working with the equalist." Asami half lied.

"Do you remember the equalist?" Korra asked, "You would have been really young,"

"He was four at the time," Kino said.

"I think so," he screwed up his face thinking, "I remember underground!"

"When everyone was hiding in the tunnels," Korra nodded.

"Ms. Asami Sato?"

"Yes,"

"I know why you like the Avatar,"

"Oh?" Asami smiled faintly, "Why is that?"

He indicated for her to come closer. She bent her head, so her ear was close to his lips. He said in a whisper that really wasn't a whisper, "She's really pretty."

Tan's parents smiled, biting back their laughter.

"She _is_ really pretty," Asami stage whispered back, glancing up at Korra with a wink. Korra blushed faintly and touched Tan on his shoulder to get his attention.

"You don't think Asami's pretty?"

"You're prettier," He said.

"He's right," Asami said smiling.

"I am not prettier."

Asami gave her look that said, 'We'll continue this later' and turned back to Tadao and Kino. She discussed plans for the trip to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra wasn't really listening. She was having a heated discussion with Tan on why Asami was prettier. Asami listened with one ear, smiling to herself. Half an hour later they decided it was time they leave. The family saw them to the door, Tan pushing his dad.

"Bye Korra, bye Asami!" Tan said waving vigorously.

"Thank you, so much for everything you're doing." Kino bowed to them.

"We're so grateful." Tadao said.

"It was the least I could do." Asami said.

"It was nice meeting you all." Korra said.

"We hope you have a good New Year's."

"And to you as well,"

"Come visit again." Tan said.

"We will," Korra said, "I still have to convince you Asami's prettier."

"Korra," Asami hit her lightly, smiling slightly.

"What?" Korra shrugged, grinning.

Asami rolled her eyes, but her smile was still plastered to her face. She took her hand, "Come on, let's go."

"I'm not wrong," Korra said, "You're prettier."

"Let's agree to to disagree."

* * *

Fun fact: I was going to make the 'who's prettier' a whole debate where they asked all their friends what they thought, and Mako ended up as the tie breaker and he was 'Please don't drag me into your adorable argument', but I decided to cut because it extended the chapter too much and detracted from what I wanted it to be about.

Next chapter is New Years.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	29. New Years

I am actually very happy with how this chapter turned out.

* * *

BOOM! POW!

"Meelo, you're supposed to set off the fireworks tonight." Pema yelled from inside.

"I was Rohan! Not me!"

"Yeah, then why are you holding the matches?" Kai smirked down at him from the roof of the covered walkway.

Meelo hissed, "Shhh! Do you want me to get in trouble?"

"Meelo, stop messing around and help us put up the lanterns!" Ikki snapped.

"Alright, Alright." He grabbed a string of lanterns and jumped up the roof. Opal grabbed the other end securing it across the yard.

"He would not," Korra's voice traveled up the hallway to them.

Kai sighed and looked at Jinora, "What are they arguing about this time?"

"They're trying to figure who Mako would have actually chosen." She said smirking.

"Geez, maybe I should I just change my answer to Korra and end it for them." Meelo said.

"I'm sure Korra would make you change back." Opal said.

"Who did you pick?" Kai asked, "They did ask you, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did. I said Korra."

"Bolin did too."

"What did you say?" Opal asked, curious.

"We both said Asami." Jinora said indicating to herself and Kai.

"So that means, Ikki, you were the tie. You picked Korra."

"Yep. Mako's face was hilarious when they asked him yesterday."

"What would you say if your exes asked you which one of them was prettier?" Jinora laughed.

"I wouldn't answer either if I was him," Kai said, "No matter what answer you give it could land you trouble."

Bolin appeared below them and whistled to get their attention, "Hey, Pema decided we're have dinner outside. We're moving tables into the garden."

"We'll be right down," Opal called.

"You guys go," Jinora said, "Ikki and I will finish up the last of the lanterns."

"Got it,"Kai, Meelo and Opal jumped from the roof, landing with soft poofs of air.

"Look out," Korra's voice came from behind them. They all ducked as she and Bumi lifted a table over their heads to pass.

Opal and Kai brought out the next table, followed closely Bolin and Meelo carrying a third.

"Where's Mako?" Opal asked.

"We went into the city," Asami answered bringing out a stack of a table cloths.

"He's skimping on work," Meelo accused.

"Actually he went to try to convince Lin to spend the evening here," Bumi replied, as he and Korra straighten the tables.

Jinora and Ikki dropped down into the group.

"All the lanterns are set up." Jinora said.

"Here, catch." Asami threw the end of a table cloth to Korra.

"These dishes aren't going to bring themselves out," Tenzin called from inside.

"Hey, can we talk about what you said yesterday?" Korra asked when it was just her and Asami outside.

"I said a lot of things yesterday," Asami put down the bowls in her hands, "Want to remind me exactly what you're referring too?"

"That thing you said about thinking about kids, but the chance of them turning out like Meelo and Bolin made you reconsider."

"Korra, I was joking."

"Yeah, but...do you?"

"Do I what?"

Korra fidgeted on her feet, glancing away.

"Korra?"

"Do you think about it. About having kids,"

"Isn't it a little early to be talking about kids?"

"...Yeah, you're probably right. Forget I mentioned it."

Asami was quiet for a moment. They heard the sounds of Jinora and Kai's conversation as they came outside with the dishes. Asami took Korra's hand, pulling her down the steps. They walked in silence until their feet started crunching over the course pebble beach.

"Okay, tell me what thinking." Asami said.

"It's just...the way you spoke it sounded like you don't want kids."

Asami took a breath, "Honesty, it's no something I ever considered."

"You don't want to be a mom. You don't want a family."

"Don't say it like that."

"How else can I say it?" Korra let out a little rushed breathe as she spoke, "That's how it sounds."

"It's not like...I don't want..." She took a slow breath, "When I'd think about my future I see gears and cars and business meetings. That's always how's it's been, since I was a little girl, that what I knew I wanted. I wasn't one of the girls who played dress up or house, or took care of dolls like they were babies. I never looked ahead and saw myself with kids, changing diapers, and picking and dropping off to school."

"Oh..."

"And you want kids," Asami sighed.

"Yes, I do. I've felt like this for a while, and I've been thinking about it a lot recently. I don't want them right now, obviously. But I have thought about us raising kids."

"Really?" Asami's gaze softened, "Us?"

"Yeah. I can't raise kids by myself. I'd ruin them."

Asami laughed softly, "That's probably true."

"But if you don't want..."

"Hey, no," Asami took a step closer, reaching out for Korra's hand. "I...I didn't say I don't want kids. I never thought about it before."

"And now that your thinking about it?"

"I need time."

"Okay," Korra said. She didn't look happy.

Asami brushed her fingers along Korra's jaw, "I'm not saying no."

"I know. I know." Korra took a breath in through her nose, "I know. Take as long you need. There's no rush."

"Thank you," She cupped Korra's cheek, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Korra's.

Korra leaned into her touch, gently squeezing Asami's hand.

"Hey! Stop trying to sneak away! We still have things to do!" Meelo's voice drifted down to them.

They smirked, giggling.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked, tucking a bit of Korra's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," She brought up Asami's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her palm, "Let's go."

They rest of the evening was spent cooking, preparing their meal and sweets, noddles, dumplings, a vegetable feast, sweet red bean soup, sticky cakes, almond cookies and many other dishes. Korra, Kai, Meelo, Rohan and Bolin all had to be swatted from the sweets more than once. At one point Bolin snuck out a whole plate of almond cookies, only to be discovered by Opal.

Mako, through some unknown force, convinced Lin to have dinner on the island. They showed up as the sun was starting to set. They ate on the tables everyone had set up in the gardens under the lights of the lanterns. After dinner Meelo, Rohan and some of the younger airbenders and air acolytes started setting off a few fire crackers and small fireworks.

"Isn't that supposed to start at midnight?" Lin asked.

"Asking Meelo to wait would be as effective as trying to catch a elephant koi with a fishing line," Jinora said.

"Elephant koi," Bumi smirked rubbing his chin, "That reminds me of a story..."

Tenzin and Lin both sighed before he even began.

Asami noticed Korra was sitting away from the rest of the group, looking on with a small smile on lips. Asami got up, ducking under Bumi's wildly gesturing hands, and picked up two sticky cakes. She moved next to Korra, sitting and holding out the cakes for her, "You've waited all day to have these."

"Thanks," Korra took one.

"What's on your mind?" Asami asked looking at her.

"Mmm...just how different this year is from last year." Korra said softly.

"You were on your own last New's Year."

"Yeah. I can't believe how much has changed in a year. A year ago I was completely lost. And here I am, sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the world."

Asami laughed softly, "I don't know about being the _most_ beautiful girl, but thank you for the complement never the less."

Korra laughed, nudging Asami playfully, "Let's not get that started again."

A peaceful silence fell between them. They looked on at everyone else. Bumi animatedly telling a story, that only Rohan seemed interested in. Meelo eagerly setting up the fireworks for midnight. Pema diverting Tenzin's attention from Jinora and Kai as they sneaked away from the crowd. Bolin trying to use his lava to set of firecrackers, but that only made it explode much sooner and much less controlled away to how it was supposed to, much to Mako's irritation.

"This New Year is different for me as well."

Korra looked at Asami, "What did you do last year?"

"I was fixing a engine."

"You didn't spend it here?"

Asami shook her head, her gaze directed straight ahead, "Pema did invite me, but Bolin was gone, and Mako had to work and you were...I didn't feel like going out last year."

Korra looked down for a moment and took Asami's hand, prompting her to look at her again.

"I promise that'll be here for you this year."

"Just this year?" Asami smirked playfully.

"And the year after, and the year after that, and the year after that, as long as you'll have me."

Asami smiled and leaned her head on Korra's shoulder, "Then I hope you're ready to be stuck with me for long time."

"Forever and always," Korra kissed her forehead. "Despite everything that's happening, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Asami tiled her head up and pressed her lips to Korra's. As they kissed, they didn't hear the others starting to mention that it was almost midnight. Nor did they hear when they started to count down. It wasn't until the fireworks erupted in the black sky above them that they broke apart. Both looking up, they stared at the explosions of color for a few seconds then back at each other.

"Happy New Year Asami,"

"Happy New Year,"

They kissed again, pulled each other closer.

"Meelo, no! Don't-"

BOOSH-BWOOM!

"Meelo!"

"Fire!"

"Get back!"

"Korra, we could use a water bender over here!"

Korra and Asami broke apart giggling. "I should probably help them."

"Probably."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	30. Sting Operation, part 1

I broke this up into parts, because a) it was getting very long and b) easier for me to write.

* * *

Tenzin, Korra, Asami and Bolin walked into the police station. Most of the officers there didn't notice them come in. They were all looking toward Lin's office.

Tenzin cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Is Lin here?" He asked.

They pointed to the door without saying anything. Tenzin nodded his appreciation and walked forward, the others walking next to him.

"What do you think is going on?" Bolin whispered to Korra and Asami. They couldn't help but notice the way the officers were looking towards Lin's door with mildly awestruck expressions.

Korra shrugged.

"No clue," Asami replied.

They just heard two officers whispering to each other, "I know he's her favorite, but he has to have gone out of his mind."

Korra, Asami and Bolin exchanged a glance.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the cry made everyone pause for a second, looking at the door to Lin's office. Korra and the others exchanged curious looks and moved forward hearing more of the conversation.

"No, absolutely not."

"Mako I understand why you'd be upset but this best option we have."

"Then we think of another option. We can't use Korra and Asami like this."

"Can't use Korra and Asami like what?" Asami asked opening the door to Lin's office.

Lin and Mako were standing on opposite sides of Lin's desk. Mako had his hands resting on the desk but he straighten up as they walked in.  
"You're here," He said simply.

"You were the one who called saying there was another threat letter from the psychos trying to get us to break up." Korra said.

"This time they threatened the Air Nation along with the police," Lin handed the letter to Asami. Tenzin's brows frowned.

"We're not going to let them touch the airbenders," Lin said to him.

"I'm not worried, but why state the entirety of the Air Nation."

"Meelo's been by Korra and Asami's side constantly since the fire, and if Bolin isn't with them it's Opal, or Jinora, or Kai, or Ikki. It would look like air benders have become their personal body guards and the people behind this don't seem to like anyone even associating with them. They're targeting us now too." Mako said, the last part directed to Bolin.

Bolin instantly started peaking over Asami's shoulder to see for himself.

"I have an idea to draw them out," Lin said.

"Which we're not going to do." Mako said sternly, glaring at Lin.

"I don't see you having any better ideas," Lin replied coolly.

"Give me some time and I will."

"And while you're thinking of a new plan they could have another attack."

"What is this plan that Mako doesn't like?" Korra asked.

"She wants to use you as bait,"

"A bit crude way to phrase it, but yes that is the gist it."

"Lin," Tenzin started.

"Look, I know it's not ideal. But these guys aren't giving us any choice. We can't wait for their next move and allow more innocent people to me hurt. Next time there could be fatalities."

Korra and Asami shared a look. "We're in." Korra said.

"You're alright as being used as bait?"

"Better us than someone else," Korra said.

"What's the plan?" Asami asked.

"We'll intentionally leak information about you two, in a set up that they'll can't turn down."

"But if we leak to the press it will look suspicion. Information leaks from the police force is not a common thing with you in charge." Tenzin said.

"That's one issue I had with the plan." Mako said.

"If only we had a way to contact them directly." Bolin said.

"Bro, if we knew how to contact them then we'd know how to catch them."

"Good point." Bolin rubbed his chin.

"There has to be more subtle way to get the information across." Korra said.

"What about the letters?" Bolin asked, "Can't you track them that way somehow?"

Mako shook his head, "As far as we can tell they were hand delivered. Plus the fact they are dropping to different newspapers makes it harder for us to put out surveillance ."

"Even before we start this new plan, we should ask the papers to not print any more letters."

"They won't do that. This is front page headlines."

"But we can't allow them to print lies like this about the employees. A spike in employees leaving again. Utter heresy."

"That's true actually." Asami said easily.

"What?"

"It is?"

"There was another spike?"

"Yeah but it isn't their doing," Korra said with an annoyed huff, "Asami predicted that when this all started."

"Wait how did we not know about that?"

"Because I made sure the PR department wouldn't allow it story to get to press."

"Yeah, but still end up in print," Bolin said tapping the page.

"Obviously they took a wild guess and happened to be right."

"You don't know that for sure. They could know."

"How would they know?"

"That is a good question," Asami said propping her chin on her fingers.

"Asami?"

"What if they do know about it?"

"But if they know that means…"

"They are somehow getting information from inside the company. That means at least one of them either works in the PR department, or at the very least has a close link."

"That's ironic,"

"Yeah,"

"But we can use this," Mako said, "This is the best lead we have. This is something we can look into," He looked at Lin.

She nodded, "And something we can use to our advantage. We don't have go through the press, we can leak the information through Future Industries' PR department."

"But we don't have to, we have lead to look into."

"Which we will," Lin said, "But while we're looking into it they could have another attack. This is the best option to stop them."

Mako huffed, folding his arms.

"Okay, but what are we going to leak?" Bolin asked, "It's not like we can exactly say, 'Hey, come attack us!' that would too obvious."

"I'm still not totally on board with this, but since it seems like they want to take us all out, we leak a story like Bolin, the airbender kids and I are becoming permanent bodyguards for you guys along with an exposed place where we'll be together."

"My mansion," Asami said instantly.

"Are you sure?" Mako asked.

"It's not exactly exposed," Lin said.

"No, but it's out of the way and reduces risk of civilians getting hurt," Asami said, "Plus, we'll have home turf advantage."

"Oh, that's good. I like that plan." Bolin nodded.

"Does everyone agree?" Lin asked. Korra and Asami nodded. So did Mako and Tenzin but their faces held some trepidation.

"If that's the plan I'll back to the island and tell Opal and Kai to get ready," Tenzin said, turning with a swish of his cape.

"Just Kai and Opal?" Bolin asked after he left the room, "He knows Meelo and his sisters are going to want to be there too right?"

"I'm sure he does," Lin replied, "But they are his kids. We can't ask him to put them in danger."

"But they're already been following Korra and Asami around most of the time."

"That's a conversation Tenzin will have to have with his kids. One I'm sure he will be having when those three find out he doesn't want them there." Lin said, pausing for a moment before looking at Korra and Asami, "You should get back to your office."

"Right," Asami nodded. "Let's go." She said to Korra.

"I'll come with you," Bolin said jogging after the ladies.

"I'm coming too," Mako said, "And just because I'm going along with it doesn't mean I prove of this idea."

"You've made that very clear," Asami said.

Korra smirked, "Then it's a good thing you decided to come with us, so you can protect us if anything happens."

"I get it. You can take care of yourselves. You don't need to patronize me. I'm just trying to look for you guys."

"We know, and we do appreciate it." Korra said.

"Hey, and we could us this time want kind of girl you like, finally do that favour your grandmother."

Mako groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Bolin smirked, "You know want kind of girls he likes."

Korra and Asami laughed, "That's true."

"It hasn't even been five minutes and I'm already regretting this." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look on the bright side," Bolin nudged him.

"Is there one?"

"Yea! We'll get to kick butt as Team Avatar! We haven't done that in a while." He said doing a few shadow punches in the air, grinning at the other three. They all smiled, all unable to refuse Bolin's naturally infectious nature.

They went to Asami's office where she gave Chu the message for the PR department, cleverly hidden in a memo that there might be an increase tabloid articles about her because Mako and Bolin would be staying with her for a few days. She then called Suchart and was in the process of asking him to get take out when Mako interrupted.

"Why are you getting take out?"

"Because I'll have at least six people in my house, more likely nine since I'm sure Tenzin's kids will convince him to let them come."

"I can cook dinner,"

"You want to cook to dinner?" Asami arched an eyebrow.

"Well, why not? I'd cook all the time for Bolin. If I didn't we'd starve. You know I can cook. I even cook for you both a few times while we-" He coughed, "I'll cook. I don't mind."

"Alright then, Suchart, forget about the take out. Just make sure the pantry has fresh things." She finished up on the phone with him. Only moments after after she hung up the phone it rang. She lifted the receiver to ear and instantly tore it away. Korra, Bolin and Mako could clearly hear shouting through the phone.

"I'VE BEEN AN AIRBENDER THREE TIMES LONGER THAN THEY HAVE!"

"YOU LET US GO OUT WITH THEM DURING THE DAY!"

"I'm guess Tenzin told the kids he didn't want them to go," Bolin chuckled.

"Asami? Hey! You there?" A calmer voice came through the phone and shouting died down, either Tenzin and the kids moved to another room or the person holding the phone did.

"Opal?" Asami held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, sorry about the noise in the background. Tenzin told us the plan. I'm just calling to let you know Kai will grab some of Bolin's and Mako's clothes so you don't have to make a trip to the island."

"That would be good, thank you." Asami relayed the information to the brothers.

"Oh, tell her to tell Kai he needs to grab my boxers from the pile on the right side of the room, not the left. Everything on the left is dirty. Well, no, my green stripped shirt is on the left side I think..."

Mako groan while Korra laughed. Asami held the phone out for him, "Tell her yourself."

"Hi Opal, yeah, it's Bolin. I need you tell Kai something." After he finished giving her instructions for finding the clean clothes in his room he hung up.

"So, I guess we're heading straight to mansion." Mako said.

"I guess we are."

And they did head straight to mansion as soon as Asami finished up in her office. They were at the mansion for twenty minutes before they saw sky bison descending down to the lawn. Once it got closer it was easy to tell it was Pepper, not Juicy and one her back sat five airbenders.

"So you did convince you dad to let you join in?" Korra grinned up at Jinora.

"He couldn't very well argue after I played the tattoos card," She laughed.

"Yeah, if Jinora could get to come, he had to let me come, and well, Ikki got to come because he felt bad for her," Meelo said jumping to the ground.

"He did not!" Ikki threw a bag at Meelo, which hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Korra laughed as she helped him up.

"Bo, catch," Kai tossed a bag down to the earth bender.

"Did you find the clean clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah, your directions helped, but it was easy enough to tell by the smell."

Kai's comment made the girls laugh.

"Alright, let's get operation protect Korra and Asami under way," Meelo said.

"I wanted to call it operation catch the guys how blew up Asami's ship," Bolin said.

"Those are both horrible names," Mako said.

"You come up with a name then!" Meelo said.

"Why does it have to a name?"

"All secret missions have a name."

"We didn't have a name when we looking for Korra," Ikki said.

"I did. Operation Korra rescue!"

"Hey, operation guy, let's go in," Korra chuckled, "Mako's making dinner,"

* * *

The next chapter will be up...soon...

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	31. Sting Operation, part 2

Part 2

* * *

"Whoa," Kai let out a low whistle as they walked through the foyer. Asami's butler took their bags disappearing up the stairs with them.

"Have you never seen Asami's place before?" Mako asked. Kai shook his head.

"This is where you grew up?" He asked.

"Yes," Asami replied, slightly amused.

"You know she has a pool," Meelo said.

"No she doesn't. We saw the entire place from the air and there wasn't a pool."

"It's inside in the house."

"Inside?"

"Yep,"

"Why am I still standing here?" He was about to take off, but Meelo cut in front of him.

"We aren't here to play. We have a job to do."

"What? Oh come in! It's an indoor pool! Nothing is even to happen tonight anyway. They just leaked in the info."

"You don't know that for sure. We have to scout the area, make sure there any bombs hidden."

"How could they have hidden bombs already?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"While you're making us waste time standing here."

"Go look for bombs yourself, I'm going to the pool," Kai pushed past him using his hand to block Meelo as he tried to stop him.

"Fine then! One of you come with me." He snapped to his sisters turning back to the door.

Jinora and Ikki glared at him.

"I'll go just to shut him up," Jinora sighed.

"Hey Kai, wait up," Bolin called, hurrying after him.

Mako sighed, "Right, I'm going to see what I can rustle up for dinner," He said heading to the kitchen.

"Do you want help?" Ikki asked.

"Why not?" He nodded, "Come on."

"Soo…what do we do?" Korra asked, looking at Asami and Opal.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to rest. Meelo was in charge of practice this morning. I'm still sore from the drills," She stretched her back as she walked towards the living room.

"Sounds like a good as plan as any," Asami said, taking Korra's hand. They followed her into the room, where she'd already dropped onto a sofa.

"Tenzin mentioned you think the guys behind the arson have some kind of connection to your PR department. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Asami shook her head, "But I gave a list to Lin of everyone working there and she's running background checks on everyone."

"Are you scared about them attacking here?"

"No, not one bit."

"Really?"

"Why should we be? Some of the best benders are with us,"

Opal laughed, "I wouldn't say I'm one of the best benders."

"I think she was talking about me," Korra said puffing her chest out slight. Opal and Asami laughed.

The three girls kept a light conversation until Meelo and Jinora walked into the room. Meelo was covered head to toe in dirt, twigs and leaves.

"Go get cleaned up before dinner."

"But we didn't finish,"

"Meelo, now."

"Okay, okay. I'm going _mom_,"

"How did he get so dirty?" Opal asked.

Jinora sighed, "He was very through in his search."

Ikki bounced into the room, "Mako said to tell you all dinner is ready," She announced.

"We're coming,"

"Someone has to call the street gruel brothers," Opal said.

"I'll get them," Korra volunteered.

They went to the dining table where Mako was setting down chicken stir-fry and noodles.

"Wow, Mako that looks really good,"

"I had to keep Bolin alive somehow," He grinned, "Everyone grab a plate."

Kai and Bolin ran into the room shirtless, jostling each other out of the way for plates.

"Hey, go find some clothes," Mako said sternly.

"What's wrong? We have on pants," Kai said.

"Find some shirts. You're not eating dinner like that."

"But we're hungreee!" Bolin pouted.

"Then you better hurry and find some shirts."

"Hey Suchart, can you get shirts for us?"

"At once master Bolin, master Kai,"

"You could have gotten it yourself," Mako frowned.

"Yeah, but what's the point of having a butler if you don't use him,"

"Yeah,"

"He's not your butler."

"We're staying here, so he's our butler by default."

Mako sighed, deciding to let the argument drop. Suchart came back with t-shirts for Kai and Bolin, and Meelo joined them, now clean.

They all dug into their food, the conversation surprisingly light, despite the reasons they were all eat together that evening.

"I was thinking, the next day or two we're not going have any adults around to tell us what to do," Kai said, exchanging a grin with Meelo.

"You are aware of the fact that we're adults," Asami indicating to Korra, Mako, Bolin and herself.

"Yeah, but you're not adult-adults," Ikki said.

"Not adult-adults?" Mako have grinned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not like, really adults," Kai said.

"And I'm not sure if you can even call Bolin and Korra adults."

"AH!" Korra yelled through a mouthful of food.

Bolin hadn't been listening to conversation and looked up with noodles hanging out of his mouth when he heard his name. "What?"

Mako and Asami exchanged a look and nodded, "Well you have a point there."

"Guys!" Korra's head swiveled between the two furiously as they laughed. Bolin's head swung in confusion.

"What?"

After dinner they stayed up together for a while, chatting, until Meelo feel asleep on the couch.

"I'll take him to bed," Mako offered, picking up the airbender carefully to avoid waking him.

"It's getting late, we should probably turn in for tonight." Jinora said.

"Shouldn't someone stay up and keep a watch?" Opal asked.

"I'll do it," Bolin offered.

"I'll stay up with you," Kai added.

"Okay, but don't stay up the entire night," Mako said, "Come wake me in a few hours and I'll take over."

"Got it," Bolin nodded.

Everyone else turned in for the night.

Korra awoke few hours later with a start. Her skin was cold and prickled with sweat. She tucked her forehead against her knees, taking short shallow breaths.

"Korra?" Asami's voice, cracking with sleep startled her. She felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," She placed a hand on top of Asami's.

"What is it?" Asami sat up.

"Nothing," Korra smiled at her.

"Korra," Asami's tone said she didn't believe her.

"I'm fine, really," She kissed Asami's brow. "I'm going get some water," She said quietly, slipping out of bed. When she returned a few minutes later Asami held her arms open. Korra didn't need any more prompting to skin into the warmth of the bed next to her, tucking her face against Asami's neck.

Asami combed her fingers through her hair and kissed her temple.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Asami asked.

"It was just a bad dream," Korra mumbled, "Don't worry about it. I can't remember half of it now,"

"Okay," Asami said softly, kissing her forehead again.

* * *

Three days later Asami was working on her car, and Korra was sitting on the ground next to her pouting.

"You think they'd have some decency."

"You do know you're taking about the people who blow up my freighter. I'm sure decency is towards the lower end of their list of values." Asami said lightly, "Could you pass me a wrench?"

Korra dug around in the tool box next to her for a second, "This?"

Asami glanced at the tool as she was holding and nodded. Korra handed it to her.

"It's been three days already. Maybe we were wrong and they're not going to attack us here. They must be even whimper than I first thought."

"Why don't you get to sleep early tonight?"

"Mmm, I'm not that bored,"

"You're taking a watch after Mako tonight, aren't you? You should get the extra sleep now,"

Korra grumbled slightly.

"I know you haven't sleep properly the past few days,"

Korra looked up at Asami. Her attention looked like it was completely focused on the engine in front of her. But Korra knew her voice held another story. She was worried for her.

"Okay," Korra conceded, getting to her feet, "I'll get some sleep."

Asami turned around and Korra put her hands her hips, kissing her lips softly.

"You don't stay up too late working on this car," She smirked against Asami's lips.

Asami chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"Night,"

"Love you."

"I love you too," Korra left after one more, quick kiss, trodding up to Asami's room. She only slipped off her shoes before laying onto of the sheets, not bothering to change since she knew she'd be up in a few hours again. Her eyes slipped closed, but it felt like minutes later she opened them again. But she knew she had been asleep for a few hours because Asami was sleeping peacefully next to her. She let out a slow breath. As least she hadn't had another nightmare. She slipped out of bed as quickly as possible as not to wake Asami. She grabbed her shoes and tiptoed from the room, putting the boots on out in the hall. She jogged downstairs to get her blood flowing. Halfway down the steps she heard a noise somewhere from downstairs.

"Mako?" She called out, carefully not to raise her voice too much. It may be a big house, but sound could travel when it was quiet and she didn't want to wake anyone up. She ran down the last of the steps and into the kitchen, expecting to find him there with a cup of tea. There was tea on the counter, but no Mako. She saw steam rising from the cup, and that told her she had to be near.

"Mako?" She called again. She heard another sound, it sounded like it came from the back of the house. She walked through the halls. The lights weren't on here. Suddenly she heard a creek behind her. She spun around, a flame dragger cut the air. She stopped it three inches from Mako's neck. His own flaming fist stopped inched from her nose.

"Korra?"

"Mako,"

They dropped their hands and then Korra punched his arm.

"Don't sneak up on me you idiot!"

"You were the one creeping around!"

"I wasn't creeping around. That's you! I heard you making noise back here so I came to check."

"No, I heard noise from here and I came to check."

"Well, one of us that to be the first one back here, and it wasn't me."

Mako huffed, "Okay, let's just go back to the front. Arguing now is pointless."

Korra blew out a quick breath, but nodded in agreement. As they were walking back the kitchen they heard another sound. Both stopped and looked at the other.

"You heard that?"

Mako nodded, "It came from that way," He pointed to the left.

"No, I'm sure it came from the foyer," She pointed to the right.

"Who'd be stupid enough to break in through the front door?"

"They were stupid enough to think they could take on the Avatar in the first place, so they must be pretty stupid."

Mako growled low in his throat.

"Fine you check right and I'll check left."

"Okay,"

They split up. Korra walked into the foyer, heading to the front doors. She swore her heard another sound, like a click. At times this she really wished she had earth sense. Without any reason to she paused twenty feet from the door. The hairs on the back of her head stood up. That's when the doors were blew inwards and the orange fireball soared towards her.

She didn't remember being thrown back by the explosion, nor did she remember hitting the wall. All she knew was that she was blinking, looking at the blurry front entrance to Asami's home illuminated in flames. Dark figures were moving through the flames, coming towards her. One pointed. She couldn't hear anything but a high ringing in her ears. She tried to get to her feet, but her movements were sluggish. And her vision swam before her in a swirling mix of light and shadows.

She felt a surge of energy just below her skin, but she suppressed it.

_I can protect you. _

Korra shook her head, thinking, _"No. We don't need to take that risk."_

_Korra, you're injured. _

_"No kidding," _She raised a hand to her ear, hoping to clear what was blocking her hearing. She felt her fingers grown damp instead.

Flames were suddenly leaping towards her face. She wanted to move, but her body wasn't listening to her. Mako was in front of her, blocking the attack. He turned to her.

"Korra," He sounded like he was a million miles away. Another explosion went off and Mako threw up his hands to block the flames again.

_You can't just stand here. _

_"I know," _She forced her feet to move, charging forward through the flames. She let the energy buzzing under she skin rise to surface for a second and for a blink her eyes glowed. Her head cleared and her vision sharped. Her hearing was still off. She ducked under a boulder flying through the air, and twisted on her left heel, her right knee lifting up. She flicked it out like a whip, her instep catching the side of a assailant in all black. He tumbled to the floor. Pain ripped through her side, up her back and right to her head. She barely managed to remain on her feet.

Before she could try to move again a hurricane hit her from behind. Turning she could make out the five airbenders, standing at the split level of the stairs, working together to make the winds. The gale caused most of the fires in the room to splutter and out. But the flames by the door only grew stronger.

Kai and Jinora leapt down the stairs, riding air cycles, like she'd seen Tenzin do once. They blew past her, knocking assailants like dominoes.

_"Move," _She thought to herself,_ "You have to help them!" _

But her body was still resisting. It was telling her lie down. And then there was Raava, wanting to go in the avatar state. But she didn't want to go there unless she had too. Her injuries and foggy mind was making it harder for her resist the urge to slip into the avatar state.

She saw Bolin, he suddenly joining the fray. He, his brother and Kai and Jinora were pushing back the assailants, forcing them outside. Korra shook her head and followed them, jumping outside, she kicked someone in all black, ignoring the way her body protested.

She saw the sparks from the corner of her eyes. Wiping around she saw Asami, wearing her glove, the figure in black dropped at her feet. One approached from her side. She kicked up, knocking their hand upwards and she moved forward, her glove striking dead center in their chest. They crumpled instantly.

She moved towards Asami without thinking. Asami saw her and from the way her eyes widened she knew she didn't look good.

"I'm fine," She said. Her voice echoed strangely in her head.

Asami didn't believe her. She knew by the way she was looking at her. But the situation didn't give them the luxury of conversation. They stood back to back, arms raised. Korra's scanned the area. All the airbenders were outside now. There was a moat of lava between them and front door. Bolin obviously made in to stop anyone getting back inside.

Korra found herself fighting an earthbender, and a waterbender. She used airbending to knock them back and threw fireballs at them. The earthbender was knocked to the ground, but the waterbender dodged and flicked a whip of water at Korra. The water broke into segments, each freezing in the air. Korra jumped, higher than the ice shards, twisted in the air and kicked the ground. A block of earth rose up in front the waterbender, throwing them off balance. Korra used earthbending to make a tent around them.

She turned, looking for Asami. She spotted her fighting someone wielding an electric baton. She saw the baton pass close enough to Asami for electricity to arc off the rod, towards her body. Before she blinked Korra was in between the two. She didn't even realize she was in the Avatar State. She grabbed the baton with her bare hand. And used an airblast to throw the person fifty feet away.

Jolts of electricity hit her hand, and she dropped the baton. She vison clouded worse than before and the ground and sky flipped. She was looking at the stars. But that couldn't be right. Her brain was telling her she was looking down.

The soft warmth against her back felt inviting enough to sink into. The stars became indiscernible to her eyes. For a few seconds she was only looking up at black, washes of orange and yellow at the edges of her vision. She blinked and suddenly felt very tried. Hazy figures hovered above her. She didn't know who was who. But she saw green irises.

"Asami…"

* * *

Korra sat up suddenly, gasping when her body protested with numb pain.

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

Korra looked up. She was in Asami's room, and the girl in question was sitting next to bed. It was light outside. Asami was looking at Korra with a mixture of concern and anger. The latter made Korra gulp.

"Asami."

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"It's over."

"We got them?"

Asami nodded.

"What happened?" Korra asked again, desperate for details.

"You were caught in the blast they used to break in. You had some serious injuries from just that. But of course you insisted on fighting. You went into the Avatar State near the end, do you remember?"

Korra shook her head, but stopped right away because that made her dizzy.

"You ear was damaged in the explosion," Asami said when she noticed how Korra suddenly looked green. "The healer said she healed it completely, but you might get dizzy easily for a day or two."

"The last thinh I remember was that guy almost hitting you."

"You grabbed his baton and knocked him out. You almost sent him over the wall. But you grabbed his baton with your hand, and I think that caused you to collaspe. Lin and Tenzin came with police not too long after you passed out and we got a healer for you and the others."

"Everyone! Was anyone else hurt?"

Asami shook her head, "Scraps and bruised. They only brought about twenty men. We took care of them easily."

"You?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. You sound mad."

"Yes I'm mad."

"Because I got hurt…"

"Because I had to watch you collapse in front of me. Because you grabbed a high voltage baton with your bare hand trying to protect me. Because I didn't know who badly hurt you were. And because there wasn't anything I could do."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handled him, and you know it. What were you even thinking?"

"I…I wasn't. I saw him attack you and I just moved. I couldn't stop myself in that moment any more than he could have."

Asami closed her eyes, the crease lines on her forehead deepening. "When I was hurt in that attack on Raiko, do you remember what we promised?"

"…No rushing in without a plan." Korra closed her eyes, hanging her head.

"But that is exactly what you did."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Do you know how scared I was? I saw you fall and for a moment I thought…" Asami's voice lost some of its edge and Korra heard, just barely there, an exposed waver in her voice.

She looked up and realized Asami's eyes were glazed, like she was close to tears. Her hands were gripping the sheets at the edge of the mattress. Korra's heart constricted. She lifted her hand, resting her palm against Asami's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I promise I'll work on the impulsive thing."

Asami moved her hand on top of Korra's, leaning into the touch.

"I can't lose you,"

"You're not going to. I swear to you Asami Sato, even if it meant I'd have to find a way to turn back the sun, or drain the oceans you will never lose me. But I'm also never going to stop wanting to protect you, because I can't lose you either."

Asami's lips twitched upwards, "I can't take of myself."

"I know you can. But you've done that for so long," Korra stroked her cheek gently, "You can let someone else do it every once in a while."

"Why do you make it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Asami scrunched up her nose, "…Yes."

Korra's best crooked grin broke out on her lips.

"But," Asami said seriously, "But you're still being punished. You're on mandatory bed rest."

Korra nodded, still grinning, "That's fine," She grabbed Asami by her elbows and pulled her on the bed, "As long as your with me."

"This isn't rest."

"But it is in bed."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	32. Test Flight

It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. Blame exams.

* * *

"Ready Korra?" Ikki asked, sitting on the edge of the tower roof, her legs dangling in the air.

"It's the same idea as using a glider so you should have no trouble," Kai added.

"Right," Korra fixed the wings of her glider suit.

"YOU GOT THIS KORRA!" Bolin yelled up from the ground. He was a tiny dot, standing next to three other tiny dots that would be Mako, Asami and Rohan.

"Aren't you worried?" Mako asked Asami, shielding his eyes against the glare of the late evening sun.

"No," She replied simply, "Why would I be?"

"Your girlfriend is about to throw herself off a building."

"My _airbender_ girlfriend is about to throw herself of a building," Asami corrected.

"You worry too much bro." Bolin said before cupping his hands around her mouth, "COME ON KORRA!"

Back on the top of the tower Jinora was running through the basics of using the suit again.

"You want to keep your arms straight out at all times. You lean to turn, like you would with a glider. And remember-"

"Enough talking already, just go," Meelo pushed Korra forward.

"Whoa! Hey!" She pitched towards the edge of the roof, her arms wind milling. Her foot stepped out into open air and she went over the side. Kai, Opal and Jinora rushed to the edge

"Meelo!" Ikki cried, "She wasn't ready!"

Opal and Kai jumped off, nosing diving to her.

Down on the ground Mako and Bolin gasped. Asami's breath caught in her throat and she clutched a hand to her chest. Korra dropped for two seconds, but she remembered what Jinora said and held her arms out. The wind caught in the wings of the suit and she moved forward instead of falling straight down. Opal and Kai appeared on either side of her.

"Okay?" Opal asked, shouting to be heard over the rush of air.

"I got it," Korra grinned in response.

Kai shot her a thumbs up and tilted upwards. Korra and Opal followed his lead.

"See, it's find. She got it." Meelo grinned.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Ikki glared at her brother.

"What? She's the avatar! Of course she'd get it right away."

"In case you'd forgotten air bending gave her the most trouble," Jinora said.

"Well she's fine, so it's not like it matters now," Meelo huffed and jumped off the roof. Ikki and Jinora sighed together then they too leaped off into the air. They joined the line of airbender gliding above the temple. The six few in a asymmetrical 'V'. Their forms were dark against the sky and light clouds, cutting across the skies.

"Yeah!" Bolin hooted, "Nice Korra!"

Korra looked down in their direction and Asami blew a kiss. Korra grinned and waved, which caused her to lose lift and drop suddenly in the air. Jinora and Opal ducked down and grabbed her hands, stabilizing her again.

"Keep your arms out," Jinora said.

"Right, no waving." She blushed faintly.

"We don't need to a literally falling for Asami," Opal giggled, "We already know how much you like her."

"Shut up," Korra grumbled, turning in the air, "I think I've got it. It really isn't much different from a glider."

"Yeah, but you can react faster with the suits," Kai said.

"Let's show her," Meelo said. Kai nodded and they both crossed their arms over their chest, dropping like needles. They opened their arms with less than ten feet between them and the ground, shooting pass Bolin, Mako, Asami and Rohan. They dropped over the edge of the cliff and the warm air above the ocean caused them to rise again.

"Cool," Korra grinned, "I want to try,"

"Wait-" Jinora started to say but Korra was already was already shooting down. Her pull up wasn't as smooth as Kai's and Meelo's and she had to use a downward blast of air to stay airborne. The gust caused dust to pick up and the four watching from the ground were forced to turn away for a moment.

Rohan screamed with delight and ran towards the cliff.

"Me too!" He laughed, taking little hops into the air.

Bolin bended a wall of earth in front of him, which he tried to jump over, but he only made it half way, his tummy landing on the top of the wall.

"Sorry little guy, you can't a suit yet," Asami smiled apolitically.

He frowned at her. "But ASAMI!"

"It's not that I don't want to give one. It's that you're not big enough."

Rohan frowned more.

"Really you aren't tall enough yet. The wings on your suit wouldn't have a large enough area to keep you airborne."

His frown fell and was replaced with a confused look.

Mako and Bolin laughed.

"He's a kid Asami, he's not going to understand that," Mako said lightly.

"Look!" Rohan's attention had already turned back to the skies where the airbenders where getting ready to land. They turned down one by one, aiming for the spot where they were standing. Ikki and Meelo landed first. Korra came next, but while they'd given her pointers on how to say in the air, they neglected on landing tips. She lost her footing and face planted in the grass.

"Oooh," Bolin and Mako flinched. Jinora, Opal and Kai all winced as they landed behind her.

"Need to work on the landings," Korra groaned, pushing herself on her elbows. She heard a soft chuckle and a hand entered her field of vision. Asami was standing in front of her, her arm extended towards her. Korra took her hand, and Asami pulled her to her feet with a gentle tug.

"They say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing." She said lightly.

"I'm sure the '_they'_ never face planned in front of their best friends and girlfriend."

"No, they probably didn't," Asami chuckled, pulling bits of grass from her hair, "And even if they have, I'm sure they wouldn't look half as cute as you do right now, in your suit, with mussed up hair and that little bit of dirt on your nose."

Korra blushed and rubbed her nose, "Shut up Asami."

* * *

Nardragon~ util the next page.


	33. Plotless Fluff IV

More plotless fluffy to make up for the extended period of on updates recently.

* * *

"You know, I really like the new doors," Korra said as she opened the front door, holding it open for Asami.

"More than the old ones?" Asami's left eyebrow jutted up slightly in emphasis to her question. She walked through the doors in question, the fresh scent of the wood still clinging in it and the metal and glass work still impossibly clean and sparkling.

"Mmm," Korra nodded, "They almost make it worth it."

Asami laughed, "Really? The front of my house getting blown apart was worth it, because of the new doors?"

"I said almost,"

Asami chuckled softly, "What do you want for dinner?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you cooking? Or your butler?" Korra asked, hugging Asami from behind.

"What would you say if I said I was cooking?"

"I'd say I like my taste-bubs functioning properly."

Asami jabbed Korra with her elbow.

"Oof," Korra let her go laughing, a hand on her stomach, "I'm joking."

"You'd better be." Asami said sharply.

Korra wrapped an arm around Asami's waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

"How about I help you?"

"Oh-ho, sweetie," Asami chuckled, placing her arms on Korra's shoulders, "It's cute that you say that like you have a choice."

Korra gave an amused huff. She leaned up, but Asami stepped back, denying the kiss.

"Your punishing me, aren't you?" Korra pouted.

"Why would I do that?" Asami smiled innocently. Korra only pouted more. Asami laughed, taking Korra's hand and pulling her behind her into the kitchen. She relegated Korra to chopping vegetables while she prepared the other things.

Half way through chopping some Bok Choy Korra felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"Don't tell me you're done already."

"It's cooking."

"It's going to burn."

"I'm watching it."

"It seems like you're watching me."

Asami smirked, "I'm doing that too." She nestled her chin against the base of Korra's neck. "Your hair's getting long again," She commented.

Korra hummed in agreement.

"Are you going to cut it again?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. The short hair has grown on me, and it is easier to handle. What do you think?"

"I like your short hair," Asami said, combing her fingers in the hair at the nape of Korra's neck. She brushed it aside and pressed her lips to the dark skin. Korra put the knife down, drawing in a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Settled then, I'll keep it short," The end of the sentence of punctuated with a soft moan. Asami's lips curled into a smirk against her skin.

"Asami?"

"Mmm?"

"Is something burning?"

"…oh damn!"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	34. Pillow Fort

Honestly I'm a little mad that it's taken me this long to write a pillow fort ficlet. Like duh, how could you not?

* * *

Asami gave a relieved sigh as she walked into her home. "Korra? Are you here? I'm sorry I'm late," She called out. Her butler entered the foyer, "Is Korra here?" She asked, vaguely wondering if she was spending the night on the island.

"The avatar is in the living room. She's banished me from the room."

"Banished?" Asami's eyebrow shot up. He nodded, but didn't elaborate. His face was straight, but Asami couldn't help but feel like there was some humor in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll see what's up. You can have the evening off."

"Thank you Ms. Sato."

Asami walked to the living room, but stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the doorway. All the furniture had been pushed against the walls, and sofas were all devoid of cushions. In their place was a structure made of sheets. The sheets rose and fell in several uneven peaks like tents, the highest being in the center. There was a glow beneath the sheets that told her there was a source of light. Asami discovered where all the seat cushions had gone as she scanned the edges of the structure. They lined the perimeter like a wall, along with chairs to hold up the sides. The sheets falling over it in an irregular pattern.

"Sweetie?" She called.

Korra's head emerged between the sheets. "You're home," She crawled out and got to her feet. "Hi," She pecked her cheek.

"Hey…" Asami was still looking at the structure in the center of her living room, "Um…"

"Like it?" Korra's grin reached from one ear to the other, "I spent the afternoon making it."

"You made a pillow fort?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

Korra pouted, "I thought you'd like it."

"I didn't say that."

"So you do like?"

"Aren't we a little old things like this?"

Korra looked offended, "No way."

"So what, exactly, were you planning to do?"

"Go take a shower, get changed, and you'll see," Korra said, smirking, as she pushed Asami towards the stairs.

"You're not even to give me a hint?" Asami asked with a small chuckle.

"The faster you finish the faster you'll find out."

Asami conceded with a smile, walking up the stairs. Korra watched from the foot of the stairs waving until Asami disappeared. Then she sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing the food she'd gotten earlier and toting it to the living room. She crawled back into her pillow fort. It had about 4 feet of head room, not enough to stand, but more than comfortable to sit down. She'd use metal poles and pipes she'd found in Asami's workshop to make a quick structure to drape the sheets over. She'd bended the metal to from a tent like structure. The metal wasn't all the same length, and she hadn't exactly been measuring as she made, so the gaps between the poles were mismatched. As a result the cloth sagged in some places, but she was sure it wouldn't give out.

She also found strings of fairy lights, which she wrapped around the poles so they'd could see. The floor was layer with ever blanket and comforter she could find in the house, along with every pillow. Which totaled a lot.

Korra placed the food down and went back to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and glasses. She was half back to the living room with the three things when she skidded to a stop, running back to the kitchen to grab a tray to place them on. She was just finishing setting up everything when Asami pulled back the sheet and joined her.

"So, what do you think?" Korra handled her a wine glass.

"Quaint," She took a sip, "But I still think we're a little old for all this."

"You're never too old for a pillow fort," Korra scoffed.

Asami chuckled softly, "What's for dinner?"

"Seaweed noodles."

"So, do you always build pillow forts when you free time?"

"I know how hard we've been working recently, and I wanted to do something nice. Take your mind of things for one evening."

"Korra, that so sweet."

"That's me, the most adorable, sweatiest girlfriend in existence." She puffed out her chest.

Asami shook her head, holding back a smile. She looked around, examine the structure. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. It's still standing."

Korra slumped, "Gee, real big vote of confidence there."

"I was just thinking if you made some adjustments there and over there the sheets wouldn't have slumped so much," Asami said, pointing with her chopsticks, "And you could have used the chairs to secure the poles, instead of piling pillows around the base like that. All you would have to have done was tie it with some rope. Rope, that's another way you could deal with the dropping. There's some in the garage."

Korra stopped eat and stared at Asami, a goofy grin growing by the second. Asami sensed her gaze and look at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Korra smirked.

"_What_?" She asked again, with more emphasis.

"For someone who says she's too old to build pillow forts you seem awfully interested in this one." Korra said offhandedly.

Asami laughed, "Alright you got me. But I can't help but point out the obvious flaws in your design."

"'_Obvious flaws'_ you say?"

"Blaringly obvious," She replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine then, nice time I'm building a pillow fort I'll have my genius architect girlfriend help me."

"It would be more efficient I'm sure."

"Anything else you want to criticize about my pillow fort?"

"I like the lights."

"Really?"

"Mm-mh, very romantic."

"I did something right then."

"It was bound to happen at one point. Even a broken clock works twice a day."

Korra gasped and slapped Asami with the back of her hand. Asami giggled.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do sweetie."

"I'm serious about you helping me next time."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

"I'll think about a better design than all of this."

Korra grinned and hugged Asami from the side. Asami laughed, wrapping one arm awkwardly around her to return the hug. She turned her head so she could press her lips to Korra's. Korra loosed her arms and Asami turned so her body was flush against Korra's.

"This is what you had in mind when you were making this, isn't it?" Asami smirked against her lips when she felt Korra fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Maybe," Korra replied breathily, "Hold on." She pulled away from a moment to move their dishes out of the way. Then she grabbed a cord and tugged and the lighted blanked out.

Asami chuckled, reaching to find Korra in the dark. She cupped her face, drawing her closer.

"I love you," Korra whispered out.

"Didn't you just say you hate you?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the page.


	35. Shopping

I finally finished another chapter. A team Avatar chapter, because I don't think we get to see enough of these dorks hanging out as friends.

* * *

"Urg, I don't get why I have to do this?" Mako mumbled, dragging his feet as his brother pulled him into the store.

"Because you need something to wear to my premiere. In case you'd forgotten it's in three weeks."

"I own a tux."

"You can't wear that," Bolin said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't. It's a premier. You have to wear your best."

"That is my best."

"You can do better."

"And why are we here?" Korra asked.

"We're getting dresses," Asami answered.

"We have dresses," Korra frowned.

"You own all of four dresses," Asami informed her.

"That's plenty. And you have like a hundred so I don't know why you're getting another dress."

"Don't exaggerate. I don't have that many."

"I just don't see why I have to spend money on a new tux."

"If you don't want to buy it then I'll get for you," Bolin said, "No stop whining."

"I just hate clothes shopping, it's such a hassle," Mako grumbled.

"I second that," Korra agreed, an unimpressed expression on her face as their quartet entered the store.

They'd been standing in the store for all of three seconds before a man appeared next to their group. He was a cubby guy, with rose cheeks and vivid blue eyes. His black hair was sleeked back.

"Ms. Sato, how wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"

"It's good to see you again Akio. I've been fine."

The man, Akio, nodded, with a pleasant smile, "That's marvelous to hear. It's always a pleasure to have you with us. And it's a great pleasure to welcome your friends as well. Avatar, Mr. Bolin, Mr. Mako, it's a delight to have you." He bowed.

"Uh…" Mako was looking at Akio with a confused expression. Korra too had a bemused look. Bolin, on the other hand, lit up like a lantern.

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to meet you. Akio's your name right."

"Yes sir. How can we be a service to you today?"

"We're looking for some formal wear, for Bolin's mover premier." Asami replied.

"All of you?"

"That's right."

"Right this way then." He led them to a private room, furnished with cushy sofas. Two women came into the room and Aiko spoke to them quickly, tell them to bring in a selection of tuxes and dresses.

"While you wait, can I get you anything? Sweets? Water? Tea? Wine?"

"You'd let us have stuff to eat?" Mako questioned, even more confused.

"Sweets?" Korra asked.

"Tea," Asami replied.

"Wine!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Bro," Mako frowned at him.

"What? He offered it."

"I'll be right back," Akio gave a quick bow, leaving the room.

"Is it always like this when you shop?" Mako asked Asami.

"Pretty much, yeah," Asami chuckled. She sat down, gesturing for them to do the same.

"Remind me to come shopping with you more," Bolin plopped next to her.

Asami laughed again, "I'm sure you can get this kind of service on your own, Mr. Mover Star."

"Yeah right," Bolin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"He already knew your name when we came in. That proves you're famous."

"That's only because by best friends are the power couple of the decade."

"That's not true," Asami said.

"No, he's totally right. I'd so call us the power couple of the decade," Korra joked.

Asami laughed, pushing Korra playfully, "I meant that's not the only thing Bolin's known for."

At this moment the clerks came back into the room, rolling in two racks of clothes. One was filled with tuxes and shirts. And the other carrying dresses.

"Our finest outfits," said one of the clerks.

"Whao," Bolin jaw dropped. He moved towards the suits, but stopped and looked at the clerks, "Um…can I?"

"Of course sir,"

Grinning like idiot he started riffing through the clothes, oohing and aahing at every other piece.

"Oh I like this…no, no, this one. Mako, this one would look good on you, here." He took a maroon suit off the rack and trust it into Mako's hands before continuing his own search, "This is nice too…" He picked up about four and disappeared into dressing room.

Aiko came back with refreshments. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not now no,"

Mako was still standing there, the suit Bolin had handed him in his arms, "I…I guess try on this…" He entered the next dressing room, looking a bit reluctant.

"No, let's see if we can find you something." Asami said, looking through the dresses they'd brought.

"I still don't know why I just can't wear one of my dresses." Korra said pouting, "Don't you like my dresses?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Then why go through all this trouble."

"It's not trouble, it's shopping, and it's not the end of the world," Asami took out a calf length light blue dress with pale sequence, holding it up in front of Korra. She shook her head and put it back on the rack. Korra hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I'm getting one too. I just want to see about you first. See anything you like?"

"This is alright," She reached over and picked out a long, free flowing green sea foam dress that pinched around the waist. The neck was a modest oval and the material was layered adding a light ruffed look to the dress.

Asami smiled, turning her head to look at her girlfriend, "It's different."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. On the contrary, I think it would look good on you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"So, how do I look?" Mako asked.

Korra and Asami turned to face him.

"Oh, no," Asami shook her head.

"Yesh, yeah, she's right. It doesn't look good."

"That bad?" Mako looked down at himself, trying to smoothen out the jacket, "If you had to rate it, out of ten?"

"Two."

"One."

"Right, I'm taking it off," He removed the jacket and looked through the rack for something else. He picked out a grey suit this time and went to change. Korra went to try on the dress she'd chosen as well and Asami kept looking through the dresses.

"Is it just me or is this a little much," Bolin came out of his room wearing a white tux with a green tie. Asami snorted, using a hand to cover her mouth to stop her giggles. Korra and Mako both suck their heads over the top of the changing room doors. Korra broke out laughing. Mako rolled his eyes.

"That is defiantly too much Bolin," Mako said, "Why'd you even pick that out?"

"It looked nice on the hanger."

"You'd look like this giant white spot in the pictures," Asami was smirking.

"A white spot with a head floating above it," Korra laughed.

"So no white then."

"No white," The other three agreed together. Bolin went back into the changing room and handed the white tux to one of the clerks, as well as other white one. Asami shook her head with amusement. She took two dresses of the rack and stepped into the final dressing room.

Korra emerged from her room, looking around. "Asami?"

"Changing!"

"Oh,"

"That dress looks marvelous on you Avatar," Aiko said.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to said that," Korra smiled faintly, looking in the mirror.

"No, I mean it, honestly."

"I'll believe it when Bolin tells it to me,"

"Oh, let me see." Bolin came out of his room, pulling on the jacket for a brown suit.

"Why just Bolin?" Asami's voice came from her changing room.

"Yeah, you don't trust Asami's and mine opinion?" Mako asked, exiting his changing room as well. He had on the pants for a black pinstriped suit, as well as the white shirt, waist coast and bowtie that went with it, but he hadn't put on the jacket for it as yet.

"Well, I can't help but feel that you two will be biased," Korra said lightly.

"No we won't."

"Okay, what do you think of this dress then?"

"It's…" Mako glanced her up and down quickly, "It's…fine."

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Now I don't know if you trying to undercompensate cause of what I said, or that's what you really think."

"It's nice. It looks good, you should get it." Mako said earnestly.

Korra looked at Bolin.

"Ten out of ten, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, I think I found

"What, you just believe him like that?"

"Well, yeah. It's Bolin."

Bolin smirked smugly at his brother. Mako frowned.

"Fine then, don't take my opinion." He huffed.

"Hold on, I still have to see the dress." Asami came out. Korra, Mako and Bolin all stared.

"Asami…" Mako blinked.

"Babe, whoa," Korra's lips were parted slightly.

Bolin grinned widely and gave two thumbs up, "Nice!"

"I'm guessing you all like it?" She gave a little twirl in the midnight blue dress. It was accented with a slivery grey geometric pattern. The dress cut just below her knees but a sequin fringe hung down to just above her ankles.

"No that is a ten out of ten," Bolin said nodding seriously.

"Wait, so I'm not ten out of ten anymore."

"Mmm, okay, you're a still a ten. Asami's a twelve."

Asami laughed. She whispered in Korra's ear something that made her turned deep red, steam practically pouring out of her ears.

"Okay, you two found what you're wearing. So what about us?"

"I like the pin stripes," Asami said to Mako.

"Better than the last one?"

"Much better,"

"Bo, this suit looks really sharp on you," Korra said.

"I don't know," He turned, looking at himself in the mirror, "I'm not feeling it. Let me try one more." He darted back into his changing room.

"I don't like how the waistcoat looks though," Asami said suddenly, as Mako put on the jacket for his suit.

"You don't."

She shook her head, rubbing her chin as she looked at him, "Can I see a red waistcoat?" She asked.

"Of course Ms. Sato," They brought the garment right away. Mako switched the waistcoats right there, looking at Korra and Asami for approval.

"That looks good," Korra smiled.

"Oh defiantly, you will be the heartthrob of the red carpet."

"I doubt that," Mako said, scrutinizing his reflection, "But I do like how this looks. Thanks."

"Of course," Asami and Korra said.

"O.K! I think we found the winner!" Bolin emerged again wearing a grey suit with a light green waistcoat and tie.

"That is the best one you've tried so far," Mako nodded with a smile.

"Haha, look at us," Bolin pulled them all to the mirror, "We are going to steal off the front pages."

"Yeah," Mako rolled his eyes in amusement, "We'll get the front pages because of how we're dressed, and not because you're the star of the mover, or the fact that we're team Avatar."

"Shh, don't ruin it!"

* * *

Writing Korra and Asami being adorable together is the best, but writing these four together is a close second.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	36. Plotless Fluff V

Yes, more plotless fluff, because writing these two dorks being sappily in love is my weakness.

* * *

"What are you doing up a tree?" Korra asked out loud, walking under a tree in the garden behind the Sato mansion.

"Korra, I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Yeah, we wrapped up training early."

"Tenzin finished training early?" Asami looked down at her incredulously.

Korra snorted, "We were surprised too. Jinora mentioned something about him and Pema having plans for the evening. She was peeved because it was her turn to babysit."

Asami climbed down from the tree, landing lightly in front of Korra, "Good for them," She said, dusting off her pants and jacket.

"Can we get back to my question?"

"Why was I in a tree?"

"Yes, that one, please."

Asami smirked slightly, "I was just setting up."

"Setting up?" One of Korra's eyebrows arched up.

"You'll see," Asami sang out with a flirty air. Korra's stomach twisted pleasantly with anticipation.

"Oh? You're not going to tell me?"

"No. Come on, since you're here you can help me make dinner," Asami started walking back to the house.

"You're cooking dinner?" Korra followed behind her.

Asami nodded, "I'm making that salad I promised you forever ago." Korra grimaced. Asami rolled her eyes, "Don't make that face."

"Veges aren't dinner food."

"You live on Air Temple Island."

"Ya, and that's why when I'm not having a meal on the island I like to make to the most of it."

"Don't worry, there's pig chicken in it," Asami chuckled lightly, taking Korra's hands and pulling her. Korra mumbled something that sounded liked 'probably won't be much' under her breath, and trudged inside with semi-reluctant steps.

"I don't trust it Asami."

Half an hour later, the pair was walking back outside.

"It's food Korra, it's not going to kill you."

"You put anar seeds in it."

"I did."

"That's a fruit."

"It is."

"Why would you put fruit in a salad?"

"I don't Korra, why would you put in anything in food. To make it taste it good."

"It's fruit," Korra reiterated.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's eat."

Korra stopped when they stepped outside. The tree she'd found Asami in early was now lit up, the leaves and branches a glow. Under the tree was a small table, set for two. Asami smirked, not breaking her stride. Korra jogged after her.

"It wasn't like that when we left."

"No, it wasn't."

"And the table wasn't there. How'd you get it set up when you were with me the entire time?"

"I have my ways," Asami winked at her. Korra suddenly looked worried. "What is it?" Asami asked, placing the salad on the table.

"I forgot something didn't I? Today, it's something special."

"What? No," Asami gave a short laugh as she spoke, "No."

"Then why'd you go to all this trouble?"

Asami placed her arms on Korra's hips, pulling her to her, slowly, "Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?"

"No." Asami's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the reply. Korra panicked and started stuttering, "I didn't mean…that came out wrong. I'm not saying you can't, because you can…obviously. I just wasn't expecting anything. Not to say you're a bad girlfriend that how doesn't do anything for me, so that's why I'm not expecting anything. But you're busy with work. And you don't have to take time off to do things like this. You're enough. And…"

Asami started laughing, nuzzling her nose against Korra's. Her words trailed off into nothing, blinking as she looked at Asami.

"You're adorable." Korra blushed slightly, "I just wanted to something nice for you, since you're always thinking about me. And so I wasn't one down in the romance department." Now Korra looked confused. "The pillow fort, sweetie."

"Oh, that? You don't have to make up for that. I was just wasting time being silly. It was-"

"It was sweet," Asami cut off gently. "It was one of the many ways you show me, how much you love me. The very least I could do, is return the favor. And you're right, about me being busy. We haven't had much time together, just the two of us."

"Asami, you always make time for us."

"Yeah, but sometimes it feels like it isn't enough."

"It's plenty."

Asami hums low in her throat, "Still, with the construction on the new city sectors finally in the final stages, I have more time on my hands."

"Mmm, I do like the sound of that."

Asami laughed, "Come let's eat."

Again Korra's face twisted.

"How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?"

"I just know,"

Asami scoffed, letting Korra go, and sitting down. Korra dropped into her seat, eyeing the food Asami put in her plate. Korra picked up her fork, picking at the green salad with strips of pig chicken and red spots of color that was anar. She picked out a bit of chicken and bite it.

"Try taking a mouthful of everything at once," Asami suggested.

"I'm getting there."

"You don't trusting my cooking?"

"I don't trust salads with fruit in it."

Asami gave an exaggerated sighed, "I swear you're worse than a toddler sometimes."

"Am not," Korra retorted with a tease.

"Oh, yeah, that's really mature. Makes the perfect case for you not acting like a toddler." Asami's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Korra smirked, taking a mouthful of her food. She froze for a second. Asami laughed, realizing Korra had forgotten that the salad was on her plate and she was supposed to be 'untrusting' towards it. Korra glared at Asami across the table, then chewed, slowly, once, twice.

"Well?"

"It's not…horrible,"

"Shut up, you like it. Admit it."

"It's better than street gruel."

Asami snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. It is pretty tasty…for a salad."

"That's all I'm getting out of you."

"It's more than I expected to give."

"I should consider myself lucky then."

"Let me ask you something, is it even possible for you to bad something? I seriously don't I've seen you fail at something."

Asami laughed, "You saw me lose to Iroh."

"That doesn't count."

Asami took a thoughtful bite of her food, "When I was learning to ride a bike when I six I fell over three times before I mastered it."

Korra picked up an anar seed and threw it across the table. Asami laughed, swatting it aside.

Korra laughed softly, propping her chin on her arm, looking up at the tree.

"It is a beautiful night to eat outside, almost as beautiful as you." She winked at Asami, looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"You're such a sap."

"Dork." Korra stood, holding her hand for Asami. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music."

"So?"

"We can't without music."

"Sure we can. Just take my hand."

Asami looked up at her skeptically, but placed her hand on Korra's, letting her pull her to her feet. Korra wove their fingers together, her other hand going around Asami's waist. Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. They were chest to chest. Korra took a step back, then forward. Asami followed her lead on impulse.

"This is silly," Asami said with a shy smile.

"Mmmh…" Korra hummed softly, "Just listen."

Asami let out a soft breath. Korra's embrace drew them closer. Asami listened. And realized Korra was right. They didn't need music. They had drone of the insects. The rustle of the leaves. The soft sighs of the night wind.

"See, we don't need music."

Asami smiled, "So you don't think some jazz would make this moment better?"

"I'm already dancing with you. Anything else is just unnecessary."

"Sap."

"Dork."

Asami nuzzled her cheek against Korra's. Resting her chin on her shoulder. Holding their intertwined hands against her chest. They danced until the passage of time could have been told by the stars and Asami started to shiver when the breeze ghosted over her skin.

"Cold?"

"Just a little."

Korra wrapped her arms around her, rubbing them up and down her sides to generate heat.

"Do you want to go inside for tea?"

Asami shook her head, cupping Korra's face in her hands. Their lips pressed together. The kiss matched the rhythm of their dance. Slow. Sweet. Warm.

"Are you staying the night?" Asami asked in-between kisses.

"It's getting late. I should. I'd be a pain to get back to the island now." She smiled slightly, "Besides, someone has to keep you warm."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	37. Red Carpet

I broke this into two parts, the red carpet and the after party. I'll hopefully have the after party up soon.

* * *

"Asami, come on," Korra was waiting in the foyer, dressed for Bolin's premier, "We'll be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," She walked out, checking her bag. When she looked up she paused, giving Korra a puzzled look. Korra was looking at her with wide eyes and parted lips.

"What is it?"

"I know I saw in that dress before…but…wow."

Asami lips pulled into a small smile. She closed the distance between them, and with a feather light touch she brushed Korra's hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, you look pretty wow yourself," She pressed a kiss to Korra's cheeks. "Let's get going. We wouldn't want to be late to the event of the year."

* * *

The blue roadster pulled to a stop and the flashes of camera bulbs acted like a wall, impossible to see part. Korra blinked, dazzled. She blew a short puff of air between her lips.

"Looks like Varrick invited very newspaper and tabloid in the city."

Valets rushed to the car, opening the doors for them.

"That's to be expected," Asami accepted the proffered hand from the valet, exiting smoothly.

"You'd think they'd wait until we're out of the vehicle before they start the picture frenzy."

Asami chuckled lightly, "You know that's not how it works."

Korra smiled faintly and slipped her hand into Asami's as the valet pulled away with the car. She looked at the 'from-the-fire-nation' red carpet, the sea of reporters and the blinding cavalcade of camera flashes.

"Think you're ready Avatar?"

Korra's grin grew by a breath, "As I'll ever be Ms. Sato."

The red carpet consisted of cries and calls for them to look here or there. Pleas for smiles and kisses and answers to questions. Another time and place Korra might have gotten annoyed with the 'walk twenty feet, stop, smile for the cameras' routine. But tonight she did take some small satisfaction in the fact every time they stopped she got to slip her arm around Asami's waist and draw her closer.

She was in such a good mood she didn't even complain when Asami tugged them closer the line of reports with the statement, "It's only right to say a few words." And, admittedly it was just a wee bit fun to see the reporters jostle each other for get closer. Twenty questions much have been thrown their way at once.

"Have you seen the mover? What do you think of it?"

"What's it like to be dating one of the most influential women in the world?"

Korra blinked at that one, not sure who it was addressing.

"Why you lead mecha suits for them to use in the mover?"

"Ms. Sato the new employees you've hired to compensate for the recent brain drain from the company, is it true you filled the positions with almost exclusively gay persons?"

"Why didn't you two act in the mover?"

Korra's eyebrow twitched slightly at some the questions, even as her brain struggled to keep with the waves of the questions that keep coming. Asami effortlessly maneuvered through the manifold with the same ease and grace she posed on a fight.

"No, we're seeing the mover for the first time, like everyone else. Varrick didn't give us any special viewings."

"Dating her is like any other relationship I've been in, only better in way."

Korra was going to suggest that that question had been meant for her, but from the way several persons started to scribble furiously they either got their answer. That, or they were just taking down any answer they could get. Asami didn't even seem to consider that the question could have been referring in her and not Korra. She kept going through the questions tossed out to them.

"Are the new employees gay? Some of them, probably. I couldn't give you a percentage or rate though. That isn't one of the criteria Future Industries looks at when hiring. We're more concerned about the person's capability to do the job they're applying for."

"I gave them the mechas because Varrick can be insistent and they were just sitting around gathering dust."

"We never wanted to be a part of mover. I'm sure you don't want to see us act."

"By that she means you don't want to see me act," Korra interjected, laughing, "Asami would be fanatic at it. She's great at everything she does."

Out of the corner of her eyes Korra saw Asmai roll her eyes.

"Why'd you start living together?"

This question gave them both pause. Korra was going to say that wasn't any of their business. Asami beat her to it.

"It's news to me that Korra moved in," Asami said, smiling sweetly, "She still says on Air Temple Island most nights. Although she does sleep over at times."

Korra bite back her laugh. When they did decided they'd answered enough questions and moved away Korra nudged her lightly.

"So I sleep over, huh?"

"What'd you want me to say?"

"No, no, what you said was fine. I just thought I did more than have sleep overs."

Asami snorted, and smirked.

They passed Meelo flexing for the cameras. Asami patted his head, "If you want to get them to use your picture don't flex so much. Try to look cool, and detached. Like Mako," She indicated to the firebender.

"I think that's just Mako being uninterested," Korra said after a moment of thought, looking at him lounging a few feet behind Bolin and Opal as the couple smiled for the cameras. Korra and Asami exchanged a quick look. With a quick silent conversation they came to an agreement. They moved to either side of him, each hooking an arm around his.

"Alright, what's the long face for?" Korra asked.

Mako shrugged, "No reason."

"Aren't you even going to smile for the cameras?" Asami asked.

"They want Bolin's pictures, not mine."

Asami gave an amused snorted, "It's funny that you're our friend and don't yet understand that they will take any picture they can get. Especially pictures of Republic City's most eligible bachelor."

Mako barked a laughed, "That's a good one."

"I'll bet at least one magazine or newspaper will say that," Asami countered.

"Oh yeah? What are we betting?"

"What do you want?"

Mako thought about for a minute, "A new motorcycle."

"Okay,"

"Whoa, wait. You're just going to give him a new bike?" Korra asked.

"If he wins, yes. But we won't."

"Confident, are we?" Mako smirked.

"Very." Asami grinned like she'd already won.

"Well so am I? Between Bolin, you two and everyone else here, no one is going to want to write about me."

"You really underestimate what being the boyfriend of the Avatar and Asami Sato does to your social status, don't you?"

"You haven't said what Asami gets if she wins," Korra said.

"If I win," Asami said seriously, "You'll let Korra and I help you get a girlfriend."

"You must be in cactus juice."

"Oh, this just got interesting."

"No, no way. I'm not agreeing to that."

"What's wrong?" Asami grinned, "I thought you're sure no one wants to write about you?"

Mako glanced to the line of flashing lights. His eyes narrowed for a second, as if trying to discern what all the reporters and journalist were thinking right then. He took a breath and spoke, "Fine, you've got a deal." They shook hands.

"Now would it kill you to smile?" Korra said, "If we're going to find you a girlfriend it isn't going to help if all the most resent pictures of you look like you're a gloomy grump."

"Yeah, you don't want them to know you brood as much as you."

"I don't brood,"

Korra and Asami bursting out laughing at this. Mako shook his head, but his lips pulled into an amused smile.

"Hey, you got him to crack a smile," Bolin joined the trio. He stood next to Korra, placing an arm around her back as they faced the cameras, "I've being trying all evening. But he's just 'Smiling so much gets annoying'," Bolin did his best imitation of his brother.

"I just don't get the point of all the pictures beforehand. We're here to see the mover."

"Its part of the publicity," Bolin stated this like it should have been obvious, "A big event means the press, and the press. Press means people will hear about it, and want to see it."

"Fine, but I'm not even part of anything. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't your brother."

"You are famous."

"Hardly."

Bolin rolled his eyes, "You're impossible and oblivious."

"Oh come on," Korra said, "You can't tell me it isn't fun."

"It's not boring. But all the flashes will have me blink by the end of the night."

"Don't worry," Bolin said, "There isn't any press inside, and there won't be any at the after party either."

"How long until we go inside?"

"Come on, enjoy it. This is the first my premiers you're getting to attend."

"Bolin, you've had two premieres and I missed the last one because the guy you're making the movers with had me framed and thrown in jail."

"Are we bring that up again?"

"Bolin's right Mako, you should enjoy yourself."

"I never said I wasn't." He stuck his hands into his pockets, "It isn't all bad."

"That's the spirit."

There was another upsurge in the camera flashes as the four of them smiled. Bolin then pulled Opal into the pictures with them, despite her protest, "No, if should be the four of you. I don't need to be in the pictures." Bolin still pulled her in. After posing for a few seconds he broke away to stand with Kai, grabbing Mako for a 'brothers' photo opt. Korra and Asmai ended up posing with Opal, Jinora and Ikki for pictures.

Then at one point Varrick got ahold them. He threw his arms around their shoulders, smiling brightly for the cameras.

"You could have been on some of those posters," He indicated to the mover posters that features Bolin, Shin, Zhou Lei and Taka. "You know, I'm already thinking of a sequel, if you're interesting."

"No thanks, Varrick." Asami said with a smile.

"We have more than enough excitement in our life. We don't need to add mover star the list."

"Aww, you won't even think about it," Asami was going to say something but Varrick help up a hand, "Hold up. There's Raiko. I have done any sloozing with him for the evening. Ladies, we'll continue this conversation later." He vanished from in front of them. Zhu Li sighed at his departure, but was far to use to his antics to be anything over than nonchalant.

"You two look lovely."

"Thank you,"

"So do you."

"I'm sorry for him being so pushy."

They laughed, "You don't need to apologize for Varrick. Especially to us."

"We know all too well how he is. It's fine."

"I'd better catch up with him, before he does anything too eccentric."

"We see you later."

Zhu Li left them with a curt nod. It wasn't long before Bolin, Mako and their friends caught up with them again.

"So if everyone ready to see the best mover ever?" Bolin asked exited.

"Best mover ever? Those are some big words." Meelo said skeptical.

"My man Bolin knows what he speaks off," Shinjiro said, clapping an arm on his shoulder.

"I do know what I speak off."

"After waiting this long to see it, it better be good," Mako said.

"It's better than good. You'll see."

"Let's go see the mover then."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	38. After Party

The second part of the mover premiere.

* * *

"And then when you came down and turned the mecha over! That part was so cool," Meelo was jumping around Bolin as they walked out the screening venue.

"Shin, and when your character was running along the rooftops trying to escape those equalist I was on edge the entire time," Kai was grinning excitedly.

"Thanks little dude." Shin nodded, smiling warmly.

"Alright, kids it's time for us to head home." Tenzin said.

"Aww, but we want to go the after party," Ikki pouted.

"It's late enough as is," Tenzin said with finality.

"Let's say goodnight to everyone, and thank Bolin and Varrick for inviting us," Pema said.

"Aww, alright." Meelo pouted.

"The mover was lovely," Jinora said to Varrick, bowing politely, "Thank you for having us."

"Yeah, it was the best!" Ikki said.

"It was a pleasure having you little airbenders," Varrick grinned and shooting a thumbs up.

"The mover was great Bolin. It would have been better if I was in it, but you can't have everything." Kai said.

Bolin laughed, "Don't worry lil' bro. You can be in the next one."

Tenzin cleared his throat.

"That's our cue to leave."

The airbender kids waved goodbye as Pema and Tenzin lead them away.

"Now, off to the after party!" Varrick posed dramatically, pointing off into the distance.

"Varrick, man the party is this way," Zhao said, nodding in the other direction. Shin and Taka laughed.

"Of course it is. I know that." He adjusted his jacket, "Let's go everyone."

The after party was just as eccentric as you think any party thrown by Varrick would be. The waiters carried around trays from everything, from delicacies of the four nations, to Varri-cakes, to hot peppers. A band played lively tunes and many of the guest were dancing in the center of the room.

Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako were sitting with Shin and Zhao talking about the mover.

"Shinjiro, Zhao, you two are really good benders," Mako said, "I was really surprised to see that. Especially you Shinjiro since you're..um…"

"Since I'm a model?" Shin asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mako coughed, "Yeah…sorry. That's rude of me to think."

"It's fine. A lot of people don't expect to the pretty boy to be a proficient bender. But before I got into modeling I was working my way up in the pro-bending circuit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One day a photo shoot offer came my way and my career took a detour. Not that I'm complaining I love what I do."

"It's funny how you ended up playing a pro-bender," Zhao said, nudging him.

"It is a little." Shin laughed.

"Maybe we can show each other some moves sometime," Mako said to Shin.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Getting to learn from real pro-bender."

"I'm that good,"

"Are you kidding me? The Fire Ferrets are amzing."

"That they are." Taka sat down next to Zhao.

"Where's your date?" Zhao asked.

"Karina went to the washroom."

"I saw you two dancing just now. From the looks of it I'm surprised you're not following her." Shin winked at him.

Taka leaded across Zhao to hit Shinjiro. "Shut up man. I won't do that. And besides she's your friend."

"That's all we are friends. If you think you've for a chance man you should go for it."

"Maybe, but not tonight." Taka said, "Now, we were talking about the Ferrets," He looked across the table at Bolin, Korra and Mako, "Varrick took us to the charity match. You three could have easily taken tournament this year."

"Pro-bending is fun," Bolin shrugged, "But we all have different responsibilities now."

"I'm sure after everything you've seen a probending match must seem boring." Zhao said, "Bolin told about some your adventures. I don't even know how you four are still alive."

"We don't even know the answer to that," Korra laughed.

"Luck, a lot of luck." Asami said.

"And in the rare case having a polar bear dog and fire ferret around to get us out of some tight situations." Bolin said.

"Nah, it's more than luck and animal best friends. If I had to do some of the things you all did I would be dead ten times over."

"I'm be dead fifty times over," Shin said, "Like that time during the water tribe civil wars. Mako, Bolin, you two were attacking from the wings of by biplane. If I had to that I would be scared stiff."

"You don't think I was scared?" Bolin snorted, "I was shaking like a leaf."

"The only reason we survived that time was because Asami's the world's best pilot." Mako said.

"He's exaggerating," Asami said simply.

"No he's not." Bolin said to her, "Do you remember those giant icicles they were throwing at us? We would have died if not for you."

"_Do _you remember your psycho ex-girlfriend and her brother taking us down?"

"Yeah, but we didn't die."

"Basically if something was a motor Asami can drive it." Korra said proudly, "They three of us may be the benders, but she's the real star. We'd literally be nowhere without Asami."

"Again, exaggerating." Asami said, blushing slightly.

"We're not." Bolin insisted, "And thanks to you, team Avatar always moved around in style."

"Can we go back to Bolin's psycho ex-girlfriend?" Zhao asked.

"Wait, so he told you about us attacking the northern tropes, but he didn't tell you about Eska?"

"Eska, yeah he did. She's Korra's used to be semi-evil cousin. She and her brother are now the chiefs of the North," Zhao said.

"She's also Bolin's ex-girlfriend." Mako smirked.

"You dated Eska?" Zhao asked.

"It wasn't so much dating as it was forced subjugation." Bolin shuttered.

"Hey, you did like her at first," Asami said earnestly.

"Yeah, and then I spent time her."

"Please tell us more about this," Shin said, eagerly leaning forward.

"Bolin, come dance with us," Opal called, her brothers with her.

"Yeah, we're only here until tomorrow evening," Wei said.

"And we've barely gotten to spend any time with you." Wing added.

"I'm coming." He called, "Anything to get away right now," He muttered as he got up, hurrying to them.

The others at the table chuckled as he left.

"Speaking of dancing I see Karina. I'll see you later," Taka said getting up.

"You should go dance too," Korra said to Mako.

"What? No. That would be stupid dancing by myself."

"You could do dance with Wing and Wei. They don't have dates and they're fine dancing on their own." Korra said.

"Or you could ask something to dance. They are a lot of single ladies here." Asami said.

"No, I can't do that."

"Sure you can," Korra gave him a little shove for encouragement. But he didn't move.

"That brunet in the white dress by the bar was been looking at you."

"Yeah. I'm sure she won't say no if you ask her to dance."

"What? Really?" Mako turned around to look but Asami tapped his arm. "Ow,"

"Don't make it obvious that you're staring."

"I can see who they're talking about. She's good looking." Shin said.

"Then you go ask her to dance. You cam alone too."

"Yeah, but she's not really my style."

"You can tell that just by looking at her?"

"I have good intuition that way," Shin said simply. He clapped a hand on Mako's shoulder, "Come on, I'll be your wingman."

"No, I don't want…" Mako started argue. But Shin easily lifted him to his feet and guided him towards the bar.

"Thank you Shin," Korra and Asami called together. He flashed them an O.K sign. Mako just glared back in their direction. Asami and Korra only gave him smiles of encouragement in return.

Korra turned to Asami, "There's a great band playing, a whole dance floor to use, so why is a pretty girl like you just sitting here?"

"Oh," Asami smirked seductively, "My date hasn't asked me to dance yet."

"Mmm, it seems like your date is missing a golden opportunity, not dancing with you while you're wearing that dress. She can't be very wise."

"Well, she's not all bad."

Korra laughed, "Not _all_ bad? So she's partly bad?"

Asami hummed in thought, "You could say that."

"Oh-ho, really?" Korra laughed with disbelief. "What's so bad about her?"

"She tends to hog the bed, and she snores."

"She does not!"

"She does," Asami grinned, "And she's impossible to wake on mornings."

"Maybe that's because you get up at hours no human should be up."

Asami laughed, "But she does look cute when sleeps, I don't really mind letting her sleep in."

"It that so?"

"Yea,"

"Does she look she look sute right now?"

Asami shook her head, "No."

"No?" Korra sounded offended.

"No. Right now…" Asami's voice soften. She bit her lip as her gaze flickered over Korra, "Right now she looks very, very, sexy." With each word her voice got breather and she narrowed the distance between them, until their lips were a hair breaths away and Korra felt the warmth air brush across her mouth as she said the final word.

"There are favorite girls," Varrick dropped into one of the empty seats at the table. Asami turned away from Korra's lips, hiding her laughter against Korra's collar. Korra sighed, pressing her forehead against Asami's shoulder. She turned to Varrick.

"Shouldn't Zhu Li be your favorite?"

"She is, but you two are second and third."

Zhu Li took the seat next to him, "I'm tell you wasting your time."

"Just wait until they hear this pitch."

"No," the girls said at the same time.

"But I haven't even asked anything yet."

"You're going to ask us if we'll be in your next mover." Asami said.

"And we've said no already," Korra said.

"Would you at least listen to the plot for the next one?"

"You already had the idea for the next one?" Korra asked.

"A wise man once said that you should live half for today and all for tomorrow!"

"What?" Korra looked confused. Asami giggled.

"Basically it means to enjoy today but always prepare for the future."

"Was the wise man who said that you?" Asami asked.

"Maybe. You two won't even consider it."

"Varrick I have Future Industries to run, and Korra's duties as Avatar could take her away at any moment. Shooting a mover just isn't for us. And besides Korra would probably be a horrible actress."

"I'd argue with that," Korra said, "But she's probably right."

"Alright, alright. I'll drop the acting thing. But you've got to promise me one thing."

Korra and Asami exchanged amused smiles. Korra shrugged, taking up her drink. Asami looked at Varrick, "Alright, we're listening."

"You have to promise you'll let me film your wedding for you."

Korra choked on her drink, and Asami became deadly silent. Zhu Li smiled at the younger ladies and turned to Varrick, "Maybe you can ask them again when they're engaged."

"You don't know what can happen between then and now. What if someone from cabbage corp. convinces them to use those crackpot piles of junk they're calling cameras?"

"Honey, do you really think Asami would ever use something from cabbage corp."

"Good point. Alright. You don't have to give me answer now. Just let me know whenever you're ready. Now if you don't mind I see a plate of varri-cakes with my name on it." He stood, chasing after the waiter.

Korra was still spluttering and Asami hadn't moved. Mako dropped into his seat again.

"Alright, I dance with her. I hope you're happy." When neither responded he asked, "What's wrong?"

Zhu Li laughed lightly, "Varrick mentioned marriage and they froze."

Mako snorted. "Hey are you two okay?" He asked, smirking.

"Ah-yeah. Yes." Asami shook her head. Korra was still coughing but she nodded. Mako couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	39. Apartment Hunting

If you haven't heard the good news by now (and if you haven't, are you living under a rock?), there are going to be Korrasami comics. Just imagine. A canon kiss. I will die.

* * *

"Morning," Bolin hopped into the back of Asami's car when they pulled up to the docks to pick up the brothers. Mako opted to opening the door before he got in.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Thanks for agreeing to come with us," Mako said, "It's will be good to have third and fourth opinions on the places we see."

"We're happy to do it," said Asami, "Where are we meeting the realtor?"

"The Goldpark apartment complex. That's where the first place he's showing us is."

Asami nodded, driving off. From the docks it was a twenty minute drive to the apartment complex. The realtor was a middle age, dark haired man. He greeted them with a warm smile and hearty handshakes.

"Good morning. Good morning. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Phalgun. Are we ready to find your new home today?"

"Are we ever," Bolin grinned.

"I have a good feeling about today. Today is the perfect day to be looking at apartments."

"That's just what we want to hear." Bolin said.

"Let's go," He led the way to the elevator, calling it for them and hitting the fifteenth floor button, "So, you're here for addition input?" He asked the ladies.

"Well, these guys would be lost without us," Korra teased.

"Oh haha, very funny Korra." Bolin dead panned.

"Come on you two, at least try to act your age," Mako smirked.

"You know, it is good you are getting your friends input too. I'm not sure if there are studies on this, but I know for a fact those people who have their close friends, or family look at properties with them are more likely to live longer to the place they choose."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Oh yes," Phalgun stopped in front a door, searching a ring of keys for the right one, "Personally I think it's because those are people who are secondary residents."

"Secondary residents?"

"You know, those people who are always over. Like my brother-in-law and his partner are the secondary residents at my place. They'll always over. And if something happens at their place, like a pipe burst or their cat goes on rampage they sleep over by us."

"I guess you two will be secondary residents for us," Bolin said, pausing to think, "Or, not that we're back in the city we'll just end up by you Asami, since you know, you have the pool."

Asami laughed.

"I have a few places with pools that I can show you, if you're interested."

"We're interested!" Bolin's eyes lit up.

"No we're not," Mako said firmly.

"Ahh, bro."

"Anything with a pool is going to be above the price range we agreed on."

"Oh come on, we can afford to go above the price range a bit."

"Maybe you can."

"Since you mentioned the price range. This place is a bit more than the sum we said."

"How much more?" Mako asked.

"Not much, but not a little either. But it's worth the extra money. Just wait until you see it." The elevator dinged opened and he led them to the apartment. Opening the door they stepped into a small foyer, compete with a water wall.

"Oh cool. We've got a fountain." Bolin said.

"Don't say it like we're already living here."

"But Mako look, it's so cool, there's like a little pond." Bolin said bending over to look at it.

"Yes, and it's set up so you can keep a few fishes in it,"

"Oh no way!"

"That's cool." Korra added.

"Bolin no,"

"But fishes."

"Just think how cool it would be have fishes in your own private pond. Asami, you should get one of these."

Asami snorted, "Yeah, because the estate is totally lacking a water wall and koi pond."

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place. It's three bedrooms. I know you're looking at two, just for you guys. But everyone has guests over at some point. Two and half baths. Plus you have roof access."

"What's a half bath?" Bolin asked.

"When it's just a toilet, no shower in the room," Asami said.

"Oh, I see."

"Okay, I don't even have to the see the rest of the place. This is way more than we need," Mako said.

"But, maybe, maybe we might find out later on we might need more than we thought we did. So if we get this place we'll already have it."

"Bolin, be real."

"Take it from me Bolin, having more space than you need isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Bolin sighed, "Alright fine."

"Okay, okay. You don't like it here. But the day has only begin. We'll find it yet."

They left, Bolin and Korra looking a little dejected. "A fish pond would have been cool," Korra muttered under her breath.

"I know, right." Bolin agreed. Mako and Asami only rolled their eyes.

The next two places they saw didn't inspire much fanfare in the group. But Phalgun didn't lose his optimistic spring in his step.

"You'll love this one, I'm sure." Phalgun said as they walked into a low-rise apartment complex. He led them down a short corridor, stopping in front of a door marked with the number four. He unlocked the door, swinging the door open with a smooth gesture, stepping aside.

Bolin walked in first, followed by Korra and Asami, Mako brought up the rear. The doorway led into a large living area. There was a counter, fitted with granite counter tops, separating the kitchen and off the side there a hallway.

"The bathroom and bedrooms are down that way as well as an extra room."

"Oh, we could make a game room. I've always wanted a game room."

"What would we do a game room Bolin?"

"Play games."

"How about a gym?" Korra suggested.

"That's an idea," Bolin said pointing at Korra as he looked at his brother. Mako tilted his head like he was thinking, then made a little shrug little 'It's not horrible.'

They walked down the hall to look at the rooms.

"I like it. I mean the one we saw on Jasmine had that cool fire pit thing outside."

"We don't need a fire pit," Mako said.

"We don't _need_ one. But that doesn't mean we can't have one."

"You don't have to decide right now, of course. There are a few more places I can show you,"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

The next apartment was on the eight floor, of a stone work building in the outskirts of downtown. One of the areas of the original cityscape that had remained untouched. The doorway opened out into a short hallway which let out into a large, room, brilliant with the natural light that spilled in from the wide arched windows set into the wall.

"The kitchen is through there, and the bedrooms are that way. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom."

"This is nice." Bolin said.

"I don't know…don't you think it's a little big?"

"No way. Once we get the furniture in here it will seem much smaller," Bolin made a square with his thumb and index fingers, looking through them, "Okay, so imagine a the long couch against the wall there, and we could have a few of two seaters."

"A few? How many are we talking here?"

"I don't know. Enough for everyone when we have parties."

"We're going to have parties?"

"Obviously."

Mako sighed again, running a hand down his face, "We can talk about that later."

"How can this place be too big? You said that one place was too small," Bolin said.

"Oh, but that was really too small for you guys," Asami said, "I don't know Mako, this place has potential. And it's definitely in your range."

"Yeah, this place is big for the price range we said. What's the catch?"

"Well, with the new sectors in the city a lot of people want to move in those areas. No one seems to want to move into the older parts of the city. And then there is the train."

"Train?"

Tao took them to one of the bedrooms opening a window. He pointed outside, and they saw the raised tram tracks running almost right next to the building.

"Come through several times a day, and makes quite the racket. Not the best for sleep."

Bolin laughed, "Please that's nothing. We sleep at the train station for a while way back when. Remember bro?"

Mako nodded, "I guess this is nice. It's a definite option."

"Alright yes." Bolin grinned, punching him lightly.

"There are still two more places I want to show you."

The next apartment was just two streets over, this one on the top floor of a four story building. Bolin didn't seem to care for that place, for whatever reason and Mako wasn't much impressed either. The next place was nice, but the bathroom was small and Asami found some wiring that would have to be redone.

"Okay, no rush to make up your minds, just don't take too long." Tao said as he walked them to their car, "When you've made a decision just give me a call and I'll get the paperwork sorted out."

"Thank you," Mako said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you were the best," Bolin added.

"No, no. Thank you. It's been a pleasure." He shook Bolin's hand, then the ladies before wishing them goodbye.

Mako leaned against the door of Asami's car, "Who knew looking for an apartment would be so tiring?"

"I know those I'd want to live in," Bolin said.

"Yeah, me too. We can talk it over more when we get home. And, thanks for coming with us today." He said to Korra and Asami, "Your input was great."

"Yeah, especially you Asami. Spotting the electrical issues at that last place."

"That's was nothing. And the issues themselves aren't that hard to fix. I could get one of Future Industries electricians to look at it, if you decide on that place."

"Thanks for the offer. We'll talk it over tonight, and most likely decide by tomorrow."

Bolin nodded is agreement.

"And speaking off tomorrow don't forget we're taking you guys out." Asami smirked.

"Yeah Mako, you still have to make good of the bet."

Mako groaned, "Please don't remind me."

* * *

Mako really should have known that we was going to lose that bet. Now he's going to have his exes and his brother trying to get him a girl.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	40. New Living Arrangements

Sorry for the hiatus there. I was on vacation.

* * *

"Hey," A sleepy Korra staggered into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. Asami was at the sink, brushing her teeth. She looked at her in the mirror, smiling.

"Good morning, it's rare for you to get up this early on your own."

Korra grumbled something inaudible and wrapped one hand around Asami's waist from behind. She kissed her bare shoulder.

"Take a day off."

Asami chuckled, "You know I can't do that."

"Can't or won't."

"Korra," Asami's voice, though light, was a bit tried.

"I know, I know." Korra sighed, tucking her head between Asami's shoulder's blades.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Korra grunted, "Yeah, so I can watch you look at paper all day."

"You know I can't just take the day off Korra."

"Isn't that what one of the perks of being the boss?"

"Except the fact that if I abuse my position I'll very likely be relieved of it."

"Like anyone in their right mind would try to get rid of you at Future Industries."

Asami just tilted her head in a not comital gesture. "There are some people one would say are not 'right in their mind'."

"If you're talking about Varrick he's already tried that. Not even he's crazy enough to try it again. And he's definitely not stupid enough."

Laughing Asami said, "No, I wasn't talking about Varrick. I wasn't talking about anyone in particular."

Korra yawned again. Asami turned around, brushing her lips against Korra's forehead. "Have a shower, it will help you wake up. I'll get some tea started."

"M'kay." Korra rubbed her eyes again, walking towards the shower.

"Korra, might want to take your clothes off before getting in?" Asami suggested, laughing.

"Wanna help me?" Korra smirked.

Asami smiled, but rolled her eyes, leaving without another word.

A much chipper Korra trotted into the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Looks like the shower worked," Asami said teasingly. She handed her a steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks," Korra took the seat next to her. Asami's butler brought in breakfast, along with the newspaper, which Asami started skimming through.

"So…" Korra started, around a mouthful of fruit, "I've been thinking…"

Asami heard the nervous tone to her voice and turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"It's just…the guys deciding to get their own place, it got me thinking, that, ya'know, maybe, it's time I moved out from the island."

"Oh?"

"What do you think about that?"

"I don't know. It will be hard to find a good apartment on your Avatar allowance."

"Asami," Korra hit her arm lightly, "I'm being serious here."

Asami chuckled, "It's an idea."

"A good idea?"

"You have ended up sleeping here more nights than not recently, and you've taken over part of the closet."

Korra snorted, "Yeah, like my clothes is even make a dent compared to yours."

Asami laughed lightly. Then with a smile she placed a hand on top Korra's "I think, if you're ready to move in, then I'm ready too."

Korra's signature crooked grin split her lips. She lifted Asami out her seat, spinning her around. Asami laughed and tapped Korra's shoulders. "Alright, you're happy. I get it."

Korra placed her back on the ground. Almost as soon as she had she moved forward, closing the space between them. Asami was slightly surprised by the suddenness of the kiss, a muffled "mmm…" escaping as their lips connected. The surprise only lasted a moment thought, before she was returning the kiss. Her arms looped around Korra's neck loosely even as the Avatar's arms hugged her closer.

A cough made them separate. Asami's butler was standing in the doorway. They both looked at him expectantly, not separating. Any embarrassment they would normally show was long gone when it came to him. It wasn't the first time Suchart had interrupted them. It wouldn't be the last.

"Sorry to disturb," He said, totally unaffected, "But you'll need to leave soon is you want to be on time Miss Sato."

"Oh you're right," Asami said, looking at the clock. She turned back to Korra, "Looks like we'll have to celebrate later."

"I was expected we would," Korra smirked.

"I meant when we're out with Mako and Bolin later." Asami hit Korra's arm.

"Oh right, well we'll do that too."

Rolling her eyes Asami slipped out of Korra's arm, picking up her car keys, "What are you going to do today?"

"Go to island."

"Do you want me to give you a drop to the docks? I should just enough time if we leave now."

"It's alright. I have my glider. I'll just fly."

"Alright." Asami kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

Asmai left for the office and Korra finished her breakfast before wishing a good day to Suchart and taking off with her glider from the front driveway. Minutes later she was angeling down over Air Temple Island. She could see the airbenders already up and training and running around doing chores probably. She spotted the large white dot that could only be Naga, laying down in the grass close to where Mako and Bolin were sparring. She touched down there. Naga's tail thumbed when she saw her, barking happily. The brothers stopped what they were doing, looking at her and she landed in a run and came to stop just a few feet from them.

"Hey guys," She managed to get out before she was being licked by her polarbear dog. Laughing she petted Naga until she calmed down.

"Hi Korra," Bolin said.

"Morning," Mako nodded with a smile.

"You don't have work?" Korra asked Mako.

"No, I had the night shift last night."

"You're not working tonight are you? We have plans for tonight."

"Don't worry. I'm work tomorrow in the day. Not tonight."

"Korra, guess which apartment we choose." Bolin said rocking forward.

"You made a choice?"

"Yeah," Mako started, "We're going with the-"

"She hasn't guessed yet," Bolin cut him off.

"Just tell me already." Korra laughed.

"Alright. That apartment next to the tracks in the old part of the city."

"The one with all those huge bedrooms and the wall of windows."

The brothers nodded.

"I did like that place," Korra nodded her approval.

"We just called the realtor. We'll go later to get the paper work signed and all that stuff."

"Sounds good. And talking about new living arrangements, I have some news too." Korra grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"This morning I asked Asami if I could move in and she said yes," Korra was grinned from ear to ear as she said this. Mako and Bolin didn't look impressed or happy. They looked confused, exchanging befuddled expressions.

"What?" Korra's smile fell. She's expected they, of all people, to be happy for her and Asami.

"Um…it's just…" Bolin hesitated, "I thought you two we're already living together."

"So did I," Mako added.

"What? No! I just spent a few nights there."

"A few nights?" Bolin asked amused.

"Yes." Korra huffed.

The brothers laughed. "Come with us," Bolin said, placing an arm around Korra's shoulder and leading her over to where the airbenders where training. "Kai, Opal, guys, can we borrow you for a sec?"

"Bolin, we're in the middle of training," Jinora, who was leading the exercise, said.

"It will only take a minute, I swear."

"Fine," She waved to Kai, Opal and her siblings who ran over to where Mako, Korra and Bolin were.

"What's up?" Kai asked.

"Tell me how long Korra and Asami have been living together." Bolin said.

"Uh…like a month or something." Kai said.

"No, it's been longer I think." Meelo said.

"Six weeks," Ikki said.

"It could be two months," Opal said thoughtfully.

"It's not more than two," JInora called, having overheard the question.

Mako and Bolin laughed again, while Korra's face turned red.

"We're not living together yet!"

"You're not!" The four airbenders in front of her asked as one.

"Seriously?" Jinora stopped and turned around to look at her.

"No!"

* * *

How many of you though they were already 'officially' living together?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	41. Double Date plus Mako

"What about her?" Bolin pointed to a girl across the room from them. Opal put her hand on top of his and lowered it.

"Could you be a little more subtle about this?" She said.

"Right, sorry."

"Nah," Mako shook his head. Korra and Asami let out simultaneous sighs.

"You agreed to let us help you." Asami said.

"No, I lost a bet. That's how I got myself in this situation."

"You can at least try to talk to someone. One girl at least." Korra said.

Mako just shrugged like the idea was uninteresting, "I appreciate what you're doing for me. But I don't need to date someone to be happy."

"We never said you did. But wouldn't you like to just have someone to spend time with. Someone who isn't us."

Mako shrugged again. "Can't we just forget about this and just enjoy the night out together?"

"Oh look, a ground of girls just came in. Go ask one of them to dance."

"I'm not going up to group of four girls and ask one of them to dance."

"Why not?"

"You just don't do things like that. Maybe if one of them separates …"

"Oh for the love of –" Korra got to her feet and pulled Mako up by his arm, "Come on. You're asking a girl to dance."

"Ow, hey Korra. That hurts- ow! Okay I'm coming. Don't pull off my arm."

Asami chuckled a bit as she watched them go.

"So the reason you decided to get him a girl won't have anything to do with the fact he'll end up as a fifth wheel when we hang out?" Opal asked.

"Well…" the way Asami drew out the word was answer enough.

"I knew it," Opal laughed.

"So we wanted to something nice for Mako. Arrest us."

"It is kind of funny. Considering the history with you guys." Bolin said.

"You're one to talk. Someone could say the same thing about you hanging out with Korra."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bolin started sweating.

"Oh really Mr. I used to have a huge crush on the avatar?"

"Shh!" Bolin hissed, "Opal's right there."

"I know you used to have crush on Korra Bolin."

"Wait? Really?"

"Yes."

"How'd you find out?"

"This thing called talking," Opal deadpanned, "She and I were talking one day and it came up."

"And..you're um…you're not mad with me about that?"

"Of course not. I'll be upset about a girl you used to like? Come on Bolin, I'm not insecure like that."

"Even though the girl is Korra?"

"Even though the girl is Korra." Opal kissed his cheek.

"Oh," Bolin let out a sigh, "Thank the spirits. That's a huge a relief."

Asami giggled, shaking her head. Korra sat back down at the table. "What did I miss?"

"Where's Mako?"

"I actually got him to talk with a girl," Korra nodded over to the bar.

"It's true, the avatar really can do anything." Bolin joked.

"Yeah, everything except fold clothes neatly." Asami smirked.

"Asami," Korra whined. She jabbed her with her elbow. "Can you blame me? I have traveling on my own for more than two years. I didn't really care about how my clothes were folded."

"It's been almost a year since you've been back."

"I know that." Korra pouted. The other three laughed together.

"Hey, so I guess this is a good time to talk to you," Bolin said to Asami and Korra, "I've kinda had this idea for a while that I wanted your help with."

"Sure, anything Bo." Korra said.

"I want to build an orphanage. Two actually. One here and one in Ba Sing Se's lower ring. But I just don't want to just pay for a building and leave it. I want to be involved. Make sure the kids had food and toys, they are going to school and all that stuff. But I have no idea where to get started. I figured you'd be the best people to talk to."

"Bolin that sounds amazing."

"I can talk to Tenzin about it… and I guess Raiko." Korra make a face when she mentioned Raiko, "And we can to talk to Wu about Ba Sing Se."

"And it shouldn't take much convince the board of Future Industries to support you. And it's not like I've ever taken no for an answer from them anyway."

"Really guys," Bolin grinned from ear to ear, "That would be great. You're the best."

Mako reoccupied his seat at the table and everyone turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't 'what?' us. What happened?"

"She was nice. We talked."

"Did you ask for her number? Or to go out again?"

"Maybe." Mako smirked and took a slip of his drink. The others exchanged a look then back at Mako.

"You did? Seriously?"

"Maybe."

"Do you mean no and are just messing with us? Or do you mean yes and just getting back at us?"

Mako shrugged and everyone groaned with frustration.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	42. Moving Day

This chapter was really fun to write.

* * *

"Whoa, okay this is heavier than I thought," Kai back peddled, struggling to gain his balance as the box in his hands threw off his center of gravity. Asami grabbed the other side of the box and help his stabilize.

"Thanks Asami," He shot her grin over the top of the box. She smiled back and together they carried the box from the docks up onto the ferry. Jinora, Ikki, Opal ran past each carrying two smaller stacking on top of each other.

"Hey, how come you can carry that much," Kai asked.

Opal laughed, "Because we took up the boxes marked clothes and not books."

Meelo was dragging a box up the ramp from the boat to the docks when Pabu ran on. Naga was right behind and knocked into the airbender. He feel over the side of the ramp into the water.

"Naga!" He yelled as his head popped up from the water, "Look what you did!" He climbed out of the water, jumping and spinning in the air to dry himself off. Naga came to him, head bowed and licked his face. He pouted, "No. I'm mad at you."

"Aww, don't worry girl. He isn't really mad," Korra said, patting her side, "He'll be sad when he can't see you every day anymore."

Meelo only narrowed his eyes at the polar bear dog and resumed dragging the box onto the boat.

"Okay, these are the last boxes," Mako said, bring a few boxes up with his brother and some air acolytes.

"So I guess this is it," Tenzin said, approaching the group.

"Sir, thank for everything you've done for us, and for letting us stay as long as we have." Mako said to him, bowing.

"There is no need for thanks. You are both always welcome to stay here. It's always a pleasure having you around." He said with a nod to Mako and Bolin. They grinned in reply.

"And I hope you won't be strangers. You can come for dinner anytime you wish," Pema added.

"Well, we won't say no to free food," Bolin joked. Tenzin chuckled and extended his hand to each of them and Pema gave them tight hugs. Then he turned to Korra who was standing not far away with Naga. She nudged Naga gently.

"We're almost ready to leave girl. Go to Asami, okay?"

She barked and looped the gangplank stopped next to Asami on the deck. The others were getting on the boat too.

"I'm a little sad to see you go," Tenzin said, smiling.

"Ah come on. It's not I'm leaving the city, you're still going to see me." Korra grinned, "I'll be here any chance I get to help train the airbenders."

"I know you will." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "And I know you're going to be happy with her."

"Thanks Tenzin," Korra said, "This will always be my first home in the city. But I'm also excited to see the home I'll make with Asami."

"As you should be." Tenzin gave a little proud nod.

Korra hugged him and then she hugged Pema.

"Take care of yourself." She said, "And Asami."

Korra laughed, "I think Asami will be the one taking care of me."

"Well it is a give and take." Pema said wisely, holding Korra's face in her hands.

"I'll keep that in mind." Korra hugged Pema once more, then with a "See you soon," She got on the boat with the others. As it pulled off from the docks Mako, Bolin and the airbender kids (who were coming to help them move in) moved to the front of the boat to look at the approaching city. Naga and Pabu were chasing each other around the deck and the others were watching on, laughing.

Korra stood apart from them, near the stern, a small smile on her lips as she watched them play. Her gaze fell to her feet for a moment then she looked at the island. She could make out Tenzin and Pema returned to the temple. Her eyes started burning and she closed them. Pressing her fingers to her eyes she was surprised to find her lashes wet.

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft voice asked next to her. Korra smiled, looking up at Air Temple Island once more before turning away. She nodded at Asami, pulling her closer with a gentle hand on her waist.

"Sad to be leaving?" Asami asked, using her thumb to wipe a small tear from the corner of Korra's eye.

"A little," She admitted, and rested her forehead on Asami's.

Korra felt Asami's chest rise and fall with a slow breath.

"Hey, love birds, you aren't going to start making out already are you? You have all night to do that," Meelo teased.

"Can't a girl get a moment to herself," Korra her head towards the others, scowling at their smirking faces. Asami chuckled, leaning a bit closer to Korra.

"Not if you standing out in the open with everyone else around," Ikki said.

Rolling her eyes, Korra let go of Asami's waist, opting to slip in her hand in hers instead, going to stand with the others.

When they got to the main land there was truck waiting for them, arranged by Asami. The loaded their things and went to Mako and Bolin's new place first. After a quick tour for the airbenders they all helped bring up the brothers' things and even helped them unpack some of their belonging.

"You need to do some furniture shopping," Opal said as she hung a picture, one of the fire ferrets and Asami after one of their wins.

"We're planning on doing that this week," Mako said as he took out some family pictures.

"Want to come with us?" Bolin asked her.

"It could be fun." She said with a smile.

"Alright this is last box." Kai announced as he walked in through the open door the apartment. "This is more clothes."

"Who's is it?" Bolin asked.

"Um," He glanced at the box, "Mako's."

"Could you put in my bedroom? It's the one that looks on the train tracks."

"Sure," He nodded, disappearing down the hall into Mako's room.

"Should we get going?" Jinora asked, looking at Asami and Korra, "We still need to get Korra moved in."

"There isn't a rush," Korra said, "I have less stuff to move."

"If you guys are sticking around for a while why don't I fix us something to eat?"

"Mako, you don't have too."

"You helped us move in. It's the least I can do."

"Do you even have anything to cook?" Kai asked.

"Um…no, but there's a store down the street. Bo, come on. Let's see what they have." Mako said tapping his brother on the shoulder. The brothers left and came back in about half an hour with their arms filled with bags. Mako made some rice and grilled vegetables and they sat on the floor or window sills to eat since the boys didn't have a table yet.

It was cozy as they ate, idly happy chat filling their conversations.

"I could definitely get used to coming over here," Opal said as she finished her meal, leaning back on her elbows to look at the rich golden late evening light that was flittering into the room from the windows.

"Glad you like it," Bolin grinned.

"Although it is going to be little bit of a bummer not having you around the island anymore."

"Think of it this way, when we see each it will be that much more special."

"You're such a romantic," Opal giggled ruffling his air.

"I try."

Mako got up, picking up his plates and the plates of those who were finished. "You sure you don't want Bolin and I to come help you move your stuff?" He asked Korra as he took her pate form her. She and Asami were sharing a window sill.

"It's fine Mako. You still have your own unpacking to do." Korra said.

"And the troops are more than enough to help us," Asami said indicating to the others.

"I know, but we could still come, help with any heavy lifting."

"Like I need any help with that," Korra snorted, sounding insulted. Asami chuckled.

"I'm going to be there!" Meelo piped up, over hearing Mako.

"Most of your things are clothes and books," Asami reminded Korra, "You don't have anything very heavy to lift."

"That too."

"Alright. Thanks your help today."

"If you want to thank us you could tell us the name of that girl you met." Asami suggested.

Mako only laughed, moving away to take Meelo's plate and carrying the dishes to the kitchen.

Once everyone was finished eating they said goodbye to the brothers and went to Asami's place next. It didn't take them long to carrying in all of Korra's stuff.

"You really didn't have much stuff," Kai said.

"That's because most of her things are here already," Jinora smirked.

"It's just a few things." Korra tried to brush it off.

"Half a closet." Asami coughed.

"What are you even talking about? You have more clothes in one closet that I've owned in my whole life. And you have like five closets."

"Do not exaggerate Korra."

"I'm not."

"Alright love birds. We're going to go." Kai said. He and the others were smirking and laughing.

"I can drive you to the docks," Asami offered.

"No need." Jinora shook her head.

"We're airbenders, remember. We'll just fly home." Meelo said.

"Alright. Thanks for helping us," Korra said.

"Mako already fed you, so we'll treat you another night," Asami promised.

"We'll hold you to that," Opal said.

The airbenders took off from Asami's driveway while Korra and Asami waved goodbye. Naga was running around in the grass. She ran in a circle around the couple, her tail wagging and hitting them both in the face accidently. They laughed.

"I'd say she's happy." Asami laughed.

"Seems that way." Korra looked at her.

"What about you? Are you happy?"

Korra smiled and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, "I'm very happy. I'm home."

"Welcome home," Asami whispered against her lips before she kissed her.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	43. Pictures on the Wall

I swear I'll be getting back to the chapters that tie into Through/Reading the headlines soon (note: _soon_ here is a very vague concept of time). I can't say when exactly, but I haven't given up on those stories. But for now enjoy some short fluff.

* * *

"Asami?"

"Yes?"

"What's this?"

"You'll have to be more detailed than 'this' if you want me to answer sweetie. I can't see what you're talking about," Asami said with an amused lilt to her voice as she followed the sound of Korra's voice to its source.

"Where'd you get these?" Korra asked out loud again, once again neglecting to specify what she was referring to. Asami found her standing in a hallway, facing the wall. To be precise she was looking at the photos on the wall. This wall, more than any other in the house was lined with multiple photos of Asami and her family throughout the years. But pictures of the Sato family weren't the only ones on the wall.

Korra was staring at a picture of herself, as a child, no more than five or six, bending a small sphere of water and a rock at the same time.

"Oh, those, your mother send them."

"She did? When?"

"I got them in a letter a few days ago. She thought I might like them."

"And you put them up?"

Asami frowned slightly, "Do you want me to take them down? If you don't want them up…"

"No. No, it's not that I'm upset you put my pictures up. It's just…you put my pictures up on the wall with your family pictures."

"It's not only for family photos," Asami said, nodding to some pictures of her and Mako and Bolin, and one with her and the airbender kids. And, even if it was, why shouldn't your pictures be up here? You're my family too."

Korra's lips twitched upwards with a coy smile, "I'm not…really." She mumbled softly.

"You are," Asami said simply. Korra's grin only grew.

"I haven't even seen some of these pictures in a really long time," Korra said talking one off the walk to examine it closer. This was a picture with her parents.

"I really like that one," Asami pointed to an image of Korra hugging a much smaller Naga, "How old are you in that picture?"

"Um, that was just when I'd gotten Naga so twelve,"

"I guessed you were a preteen there. You have that awkward gangly look you get just are you're hitting puberty."

"Hey!" Korra half exclaimed, half laughed, elbowing Asami.

Laughing, Asami placed a kiss on her lips to pacify her, "Don't worry my love, you definitely grew out of it."

This made Korra snort and roll her eyes, "And let my guess, you aged gracefully through the years. Oh would you look at that," Korra fainted surprise, "You're perfect in very picture, just like you are in everything."

It was Asami's turn to snort and roll her eyes, pushing Korra back playfully. "Stop exaggerating."

Korra chuckled, then was quite for a beat. "I've never really looked at all these pictures before. You were a really cute kid. And you do really look a lot like your mom."

"Mhm," Asami hummed softly.

"Oh, this isn't uncomfortable is it?"

"It's okay Korra."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It does make me a little sad," Asami brushed her fingers along the frame of picture with her as a young child playing pai-sho with her father, "But I remember the happy times too."

Korra smiled as she looked at Asami. Asami gazed at the pictures for a few more seconds before she looked at Korra with a smile, "And, also when I look at this wall I look at the empty spaces and I think about how I'll get to fill them in with you."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	44. Legal Reading

I think that Mako and Bolin, but especially Bolin would want to get into charity in a big way because of their past. That's where the idea of Bolin wanting to establish orphanages came from.

* * *

"My head hurts," Bolin groaned and let his head slump onto the kitchen counter. He was in Asami's kitchen, with a small mountain of files sitting in front of him. "Man, I knew this was going to work, but I didn't think this much reading would have been involved." He pouted, turning his head so he was looking at Korra and Asami.

"I have that exact thought about being the Avatar at least twice a week."

"Come on Bolin. You have to read these. It's important that you know what you're getting into with these orphanages. It's isn't a normal business venture. If you don't want to have to stop one from opening because of a legal oversight.

"But why so much stuff to read?" He gestured to the pile of pages and files.

"I'll admit, the literature we have to look at for buying land in the lower ring is much more than I thought it would be. And the process to go through to get a building permit is another story entirely." She said, lifting a page for a moment to scan the page underneath. She let it drop again and looked at Bolin.

"Don't tell me the great Bolin is going to undone by a few pieces of a paper." Korra said, nudging him. He sat up and slapped a hand down on the stack of files.

"Look at all this. This is much more than a _few_ pieces of paper."

"Bo, you know, you haven't told us why you want to do this." Asami said.

"Do what? Give myself a brain splitting headache by reading all this?" He rubbed his temples.

"No, open the orphanages."

"It's it obvious?" Bolin looked at her perplexed, "I want to be able to give kids a chance Mako and I didn't. When we lost our parents we didn't end up in an orphanage, because the one in Republic City at that time was really small and underfunded. We ended up on the streets and had to fend for ourselves. Because of that we did some things that we both wish we could take back if possible. But nothing can erase that past. I don't want some kid to have to go through that. They may not get the same lucky breaks Mako and I did. We were able to get out, they may not. So I want to make sure that they don't end up in there in the first place." He sat up straight, "That's why I want to be so involved with everything right from the start.

"I want to know the buildings are large enough to house the kids. I want to know if they are eating, and eating healthy, but also getting good desserts. They have to be able to go to school. I want to make sure those schools are the best they could be attending. If they never find families I don't want them to pushed out at eighteen without any kind of training or no how or any place to go. I just want them to have a chance at a better life."

He looked at the files and took up the top one. With a deep breathe to prepare himself he opened it and started reading. Korra smirked looking at Asami. She mouthed 'Good work'. Asami winked and continued reading her own files.

Korra stood, patting Bolin's head, "How about I make you guys some tea while you're working?"

"Yes please," Bolin piped up.

"Thanks Korra."

She brewed a pot of tea. As she was Suchart came in announcing "Master Mako has arrived."

"Hey guys, how's it coming along?" Mako walked in after the butler.

"So…much…paper…work." Bolin groaned, stressing each word. Korra placed a cup of tea in front of him. As she did the same for Asami she pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"They've both been going at it for a couple hours,"

"It's been a while since I've seen you this passionate about sometime bro,"

"You missed the whole speech he gave about why he wanted to this. It was rather moving." Korra chuckled.

"Okay," Asami said, more to Bolin than anyone else, "Getting started here in the city isn't going to be a problem. I might even have a site in mind already. But for Ba Sing Se you're going to have to go there and check out things yourself."

"But I can't go myself. I wouldn't know what to look for in a site, or who to talk to. Or anything."

"I could come with you," She paused for a moment looking up in though then she looked at her butler, "Can you get my schedule for next week?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"Asami, you're the best." Bolin grinned widly.

"I know." She giggled as she took a sheet of paper from Suchart, scanning it quickly, "Could you please call the office and tell them to push back my meetings until the following week and cancel everything else?"

He nodded curtly and went off to do just that.

"Looks like another trip for team Avatar."

"Not all of team Avatar." Mako teased, "I'm not lucky like you three were I choose my own hours or days."

"You make it sound like we have easy jobs," Korra said.

"Well, I'm not saying that…but…" He trailed of, the suggestion of his meaning lingering at the end.

"Alright then, you can be the Avatar and next time the world needs saving you can do it. And I'll be the detective."

"Shouldn't be that hard, seeing I've helped you do it every time. Now, you having to take orders from Beifong, that's something I'll pay to see."

"I could do that," Korra said defensively.

"No you couldn't." Bolin said.

"Hey!"

"You really couldn't, sweetie. You'd probably flip her desk over by the end of the first day."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I'm just saying."

"Okay, so Mako can't come on the trip. What about you Korra?"

"Ah… nothings keeping me in the city right now. Yeah, a trip will be fun."

"Alright, this will be great. Getting things in place for the orphanage. I'll be with my second and third favorite ladies, and I go visit my family."

"Who's second and who's third?" Korra asked.

"Asami's second."

"What!"

Asami and Mako burst into laughter.

"But it's only by a little," Bolin held his fingers a hair's space apart to show the difference.

"You could have taken a little longer to answer."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	45. Inspection

This is a short one to help me get back in the groove of writing for LoK again.

* * *

Bolin walked down the back steps of the dilapidated building, stopping half way down to survey the area in front of him.

"Just looking at it now for the first time I'm thinking that is get the property behind here we can knock that wall down, and that structure there and level this whole area and make a huge back yard for the kids." Bolin held up his hands, pointing out the areas he was talking about. Asami stood at the top of the steps, making notes. "And if we can there could be a garden, where they could grow their own food. And maybe a smaller scale pro bending arena. There has to be a swing set and slide and jungle gym."

"I think we could do all that," She flipped through a stack of paper in her hands. "The whole pipe system will have to be redone in order to support a facility the size you're hoping to sustain. And if these schematics on the buildings are accurate it would be best to start from the ground up. I'm not sure about the supports on the main building. Also, it would be easier to build from the ground up and plan for the rooms we want to include instead of trying to reshape the existing structure to fit the needs of the orphanage."

Bolin listened seriously to everything she said, nodding every so often. "We'll have to get permits to redo the pipes and to bring down the buildings."

"Will that be hard, the permits? I don't understand much of it but I know that this stuff could be tricky sometimes."

"Future Industries usually doesn't have any issues getting approval, but even if there is any issuses that come up we have our secret weapon we can use."

"Talking about Korra?" Bolin grinned.

"Actually I was referring to Wu, but Korra might be more influential." They both chuckled.

Asami sat down at the top of the steps, pulling out a blank sheet of paper and started to sketch out a rough plan for the building. Bolin jogged back up the steps and sat next to her.

"I want there to be a library,"

"Naturally," Asami nodded. "You said you wanted there to be a garden, there could be a green house."

"Ooh, I like that." Bolin looked at the plans Asami was sketching, "You put the boys' and girls' dormitories on opposite ends of the building."

"Well… yeah, that's sort of goes without saying."

"That they should be as far apart as possible to deter them from trying to hook up? There are going to be teens. They won't let some space stop them if they really want to see each other," Bolin grinned widely, "And you should know better than anyone that some of the kids won't have to sneak into the other dorm to see the person they like,"

Asami laughed loudly, "You have a point. Well, these are just rough drafts. Extremely rough drafts. We can iron out the plan later. But for now it's getting late. We should probably get back," She stood, walking back into the building.

"Thanks for doing this,"

"You've already thanked me Bolin, many times. You don't have to do it every time."

"I can't thank you enough for doing all this with me Asami. I wouldn't have been known how to being to being all this. Without you this won't be possible. Your helping my dream come true."

"Stop it. Seriously. It's my pleasure. What are friends for?"

"I'm pretty sure most people don't have friends who would help them open two orphanages."

"Most people don't even think about opening orphanages. This a great endeavor. Of course I'll do anything to help you with it."

"Thanks again," Bolin chuckled when Asami shot him a glare. "Alright, I'll try to do it less. Let's go. We left Korra with my family. She probably needs saving by now."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	46. Korra's Meditation Corner

I really need to get back into my usual writing schedule.

* * *

A soft knocking.

"Come in,"

"Miss Sato? The building estimates that you wanted just came in,"

Asami glanced up from her desk, at the young clerk who was standing at the doorway. "The one for the orphanage?"

He nodded.

"Thank you," She held her hand out for the pages. He handed him over.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Not at the moment, no," She said, already shifting her full focus on the pages in her hand.

The clerk nodded again and left.

She read through the information twice, and was giving it a third glance over as she picked up the receiver of her phone. She dialed the number for Bolin's and Mako's apartment. Mako was the one to answer the phone.

"Hello, Mako speaking,"

"Hi Mako, your home early aren't you?"

"It's almost seven in the evening Asami, and I work on a shift system, remember?"

"You always seem to be at work,"

"That's a funny statement coming from you,"

"Fair point," Asami chuckled, "I'm calling for Bolin, is he home?"

"No, actually. He went out with Taka,"

"I've got more papers for him to read,"

"I'm sure he'll be over joyed at more paper work,"

"Can I pass to drop it off? He should read it as soon as possible,"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be home,"

"Alright," She glanced at the clock, "I should probably be heading out for the day anyway. I'll see you in a few Mako,"

"Got it, see you soon,"

She hung up, getting her things ready to go, shutting off the light at her desk before heading out. When she got to the boy's place Mako came out to meet her.

"That's the homework he's got his time," Mako asked, skimming the papers Asami handed him.

"First building estimates for the structure here in the city,"

"This one has numbers, I'm sure he'll love that," Mako joked.

"If he needs me to clear up anything he can call,"

"Yep, he knows. You heading home now?"

"Yeah. Korra's probably home already,"

"Tell I say hello,"

"Will do," Asami smiled, "I'll see you around,"

Mako stepped back from the vehicle, waving her off. When Asami got home she found Korra meditating in the garden. A corner of the garden had become her preferred meditation spot, under the shade of leaning tree. There was a stone bench near, and sometimes Asami would sit out there with her work while Korra meditated. Sometimes she joined her, although she never meditated for long periods. On occasion there were spirts hovering around, but today, as far as Asami could tell they were alone.

She crouched down next to her, pecking her cheek. Korra's lips twitched into a smile, turning her head towards Asami without opening her eyes. Asami took the hint and kissed her lips. Korra moved her hands from their position pressed together in front of her as she normally help them while meditating. She resting one behind, bracing her weight on it. The other reached up to Asami's neck resting there.

"I wasn't expecting you home so soon," Korra said when they parted.

"Are you saying I work too late?"

"I'm not say that… I might had implied it,"

Asami rolled her eyes, and stood up "I got us dinner, come in when you're finished,"

"I'm finished," She get ready to push herself to her feet, but she stopped mid action, and then lowered herself back down slowly.

"Korra?"

"I… I'm fine. I just… it's weird. I just felt like a sensed something,"

"A spirit,"

"No. I didn't feel like that, exactly,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She got up, nodding. At Asami's concerned look she smiled and kissed her softly, "I promise I am. It was probably nothing."

"If you're sure-"

"I am. Come on, let's go have dinner," She slipped her hand into Asami's. The other girl gave a sigh and nodded.

The next morning Asami had only been at work for a few minutes when the same clerk from yesterday came bursting into her office panting.

"M-m-iss Sato!" He wheezed, bending over as he held out a newspaper. On first glance she recognized the Fire National one of the main news publications from the Fire Nation. She usually got all the major international news publications, but it was usually for one to be delivered by itself like this. Particularly by an employee who looked like he'd just run a marathon.

"Miss Sato, you need to see this," He gasped out, pushing it into her hands. She unfolded it and the moment she read the headline she felt her mouth go dry.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Am I mean for ending it on a cliffhanger like that? Yes. Yes, I am. Sorry, not sorry.

Look out for chapters in Through the Headlines and Reading the headlines very soon to find out what the newspaper said. In the mean time you are few to speculate to your hearts content.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	47. Keepable and Unkeepable Promises

"Korra,"

"Huh?"

Asami frowned slightly, looking at Korra sitting in the passenger's seat, "We're home,"

"Oh?" Korra looked around and realized they were in Asami's garage, "Right. Sorry, I must have zoned out on the drive back,"

"No kidding, I called you four times before you responded,"

"You did? I'm sorry,"

"Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine. I'm just tired. You know me and meetings, I'm bored to sleep in them," She smiled and got out of the car. Asami watched her, not saying a word. She did know how Korra behaved in political meetings, and that wasn't how she was behaving in the meeting they'd just left. Normally her eyes would becoming unfocused as she zoned out five minutes into whatever financial report or petty legal despite Raiko had dragged her into her discuss. But today's meeting wasn't like that. It hadn't been about the current state of the city or the latest unforeseen circumstance that arose in reconstruction.

It had been to discuss the break out of the red lotus supporters and what their plan of action against them would be. Asami had already been in the meeting when Korra walked in, Jinora following a few steps behind. Lin and Tenzin had both quieted down, and until that point had been in a bit of debate on how larger of a force from the police force should be posted at Zaheer's prison. Mako had stood up, looking a little relieved.

"Korra you're here," he said.

"Of course I am. Red Lotus members escaped, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well it's about time you've joined us Avatar," Raiko said, "One would think you'd be the first one here, trying to get on top of this debacle,"

Asami fought down the urge to snap at him. She noticed sublet movements from Mako, where he clenched and unclenched his fist. Lin turned to him, leveling him with an icy glare, but she held her tongue. Even Tenzin's jaw seemed to clench for a moment.

"Yeah," She said, taking a seat next to Asami, "Sorry. I somehow missed the break out. I didn't find out until a few minutes ago when I got to the island. Jinora's caught me up as much as she could. Obviously it's most likely they're going to be coming to Republic City. Zaheer is being kept here, and it's very likely they'll be coming after me,"

Tenzin, Mako and even Lin and Asami were all slightly surprised by Korra's calm demeanor.

"Four escaped, with the help of two guards. So that means we're looking for at least a group of six. But it would be more likely they have more. Zaheer is the main existing member of their leadership that we know of. Extra security around his prison. Earth benders especially. One's who have some earth sense ability if we can spear them,"

"Yes, we were just discussing that actually," Tenzin said, scrutinizing Korra. He wasn't the only one. Basically everyone in the room, except Raiko, had noticed how she'd listed the facts they already knew. They also noticed how she didn't seem totally invested in what the others were saying, as though part of her mind was elsewhere.

Asami though that's how she appeared now as well, as she walked into the house. She followed after a few moments. Suchart greeted her at the door.

"Another an eventful day Miss Sato?"

"Seemed like it's going to be an eventful couplet of days,"

"Doesn't that always seem to be the case? Would you care for some tea this evening? Miss Korra has already declined."

"Please,"

"I almost forgot, Master Bolin called earlier. He was calling to asked of yours and Miss Korra's safety,"

"Of course he did, thank you Suchart,"

Asami went to the phone to call him back. He answered on second ring.

"Hello!"

"Hi Bolin,"

"You're okay, is Korra okay? I heard the Red Lotus escaped."

"We're fine Bolin, didn't Mako tell you?"

"He just called a little while ago. He said he saw both of you at the meeting with Raiko. He also mentioned Korra was acting a little strangely,"

Asami sighed, leaning against the wall, "She has been. Since I saw her at the meeting. She was fine when this morning. But why wouldn't she have been. We didn't know at that point,"

"When you say she's acting strangely…"

"I don't know. She seems really in her head, which is not like her,"

"Hey, do you want me to come over, or you guys can come over here. We don't have an extra bedroom for you guys… but hey, I can take the couch and you guys can have my room,"

"Thanks for the offer Bolin, but I think we're fine for the time being,"

"Do you think Korra's going to be okay?"

"Of course. She's Korra,"

"Yeah, you're right. I just… I guess I'm a little worked up by the news. It's the Red Lotus, you know…"

"I know…" She rubbed her arm unconsciously flashing back to memories of Korra in a wheel chair. "But hey, there's nothing we haven't over come before," She put on a cheery voice.

"Right! Team Avatar will have those guys back behind bars in no time," Bolin said, and Asami could imagine him puffing out his chest as he said it. "Also, I called because I want to you know I understand if we need to put a hold on the orphanage plans until this is over,"

"Bolin, no. We're not just going to stall the project, especially when it's starting to pick up steam. I know how important this is to you,"

"Yeah, but Korra's more important,"

"Come on. It's not like Zaheer's escaped. I'll admit, it may slow down a bit, but I refuse to let it stop completely,"

"Thanks Asami. That really means a lot,"

"No problem Bo,"

"Keep me and Mako posted about Korra okay? And stay safe,"

"I will, and you guys stay safe too okay? I don't want that Korra and I have to come save your behinds,"

Bolin laughed, "I can't make promises, but we'll try our best,"

"Take care Bo,"

"You too,"

The rest of evening was quiet. Korra came down for dinner but she didn't say much, despite Asami trying to coax a conversation out of her. They went to sleep together but Asami awoke a few hours later and Korra's side of the bed was empty. Sitting up she saw her standing out on the balcony. Asami got up, walking out to meet her.

"Do you want to talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Anything you want to talk about. We really haven't talked about the break out. But if you don't want to we could just talk about how beautiful the moon is tonight,"

Korra didn't say anything. She leaned against the railing, not looking at Asami.

"Well, if you don't want to talk, would to mind if I do?"

Korra simply shook her head. Asami moved next to her, slipping her arm through Korra's and placing her hand on top of hers.

"This is a little embarrassing to admit, but this morning, then I first heard about the break out I got scared,"

This caught Korra's attention. Her head went up and she turned towards Asami. Asami was gazing at her, then she turned her eyes downwards.

"It was a stupid really, but I couldn't get a hold of you and some irrational part of me was panicking. I knew that it was impossible for the Lotus members who'd escape to be able to get to Republic City and have a plan in place to get to you. But still… until I saw you walk into the meeting this morning, I was terrified that something could have happened to you."

Asami glanced up, meeting Korra's gaze. She looked away quickly, staring fixedly down at her hands.

"Is this where you tell you me its okay to afraid?"

"But it is. You maybe the avatar, but you still only human. It's okay to let yourself feel scared sometimes,"

"But this is different. I shouldn't be. It's not like this is Zaheer. If it were him who'd escaped… I'd understand why I'm feeling so scared. But it's only a few people. People who I seriously doubt would be able compete with you or me in a fair fight or even in an unfair one. I should be scared. Those guys were nothing special. They don't have extraordinary bending. And yet…"

Asami squeeze her hand gently, pressing open her palm and weaving their fingers together.

"It's okay to feel too scared. When I said I was scared this morning, I wasn't just making it up to make you feel better,"

"You really were scared?" Korra looked her.

Asami nodded, "I was. I still am, a little bit. I remember what they did to you and I don't ever want to see you like that again, which is why I promise no matter I'll keep you safe,"

Korra smiled, "Don't make promises you have no control over. You don't know what could happen."

"The how about I make a promise that I know I can keep. I promise to love you no matter what, and I'll always be there for you."

Korra nodded, hugging Asami.

"Will you please come to bed now?" Asami asked softly. Korra nodded again.

"Asami… thank you,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	48. Sparring take two

*Peeks at at last update date* Oh geez... *covers eyes*

Sorry guys. I'm really sorry.

* * *

Asami walked into the gym, standing in the doorway. Korra was at the punching bag, going at it furiously. Sweat was dripping down her face, strands of her hair stuck to her forehead. The power behind her punches had the bag swinging, the chain securing it to the ceiling groaned and creaked. As Asami watched she missed timed a punch, her fist hitting the air instead of the bag as it swung back. The momentum of the punch carried her forward a step, just as the bag was swinging back. She threw up an arm, stopping it with the broadside of her forearm before it could swing into her.

"Damn it," She punched the bag once more and turned away, walking to pitcher of water and a glass sitting on the side of the room. That's when she saw Asami, pausing as she did. "Have you been standing there long?"

"Just got here actually," Asami said. She was closer to the pitcher of water, so she took it up and poured out a glass, handing it to Korra. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," She tipped the glass back drinking without pause.

"Is the bag doing it for you, or do you want more of challenge?" Asami asked with faint grin.

Korra snorted, some of the water spilling down the front. "What?"

"Do you want to spar?"

Korra wiped the excess water away from her mouth, "Um… sure, but didn't you just get home from work?"

"Mmhm," Asami nodded. She walked over to the small cupboard where they kept towels and some training clothes. She changed into sweats and a tank top, pulling her hair into a high pony. With a grin she turned back to Korra. "Ready?"

Korra, with a small offhand nod of her head, sank down into a stance, her arms raised to guard. Asami got into a mirroring position. Neither moved. Then Asami's heel was cutting through the air. Korra ducked, so the kick passed over her head, instead of connecting with her jaw, like it would have had she not moved. Asami didn't give her the chance to breathe. As her foot dropped her twisted on her toes, spinning around, her other foot coming up in a back kick.

"Ah!" Korra just blocked it, using her forearm to deflect the kick down. She jabbed her right arm forward. Asami chipped back, edging back out of Korra's range. Korra took two quick step forward, punching, and then going right into an uppercut when Asami blocked the first punch. Asami leaned back to dodge. Korra swung her elbow. It didn't connect but the arch of the strike forced Asami lean back more, leaving her off balanced. She fell backwards, her arms bracing her up in a splayed version of the crab back. Korra swept her leg at her feet, hoping to knock her down. Asami kicked up, going into a handstand that she jumped to her feet from. Asami punched this time, fast enough to get under Korra's guard.

Korra fell back a step, bouncing on her feet. "Hya!" She charged at Asami, attacking in a furious string of attacks. Asami could just keep up with blocks and dodging. Then Korra lashed out with a kick that Asami rolled away from. Korra pushed. Stepping to the side of it, Asami grabbed Korra's wrist and arm, pivoting on her heels turning with the force of the punch. Asami picked up Korra using her own momentum to carry her forward, over her shoulder. Korra hit the mat on her back and lay there, a soft groan falling from her lips.

"Okay, yeah, you win," She said, her voice a little horse from having the wind knocked out of her.

Asami sat, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Why you're so on edge and distracted?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Korra, I just got a takedown on you, in record time no less,"

"Oh please," Korra snorted, rolling her eyes, "We already know that you're better than me in close quarter hand to hand combat. And that wasn't even the fast time you've taken me down in,"

"I know you well enough to tell when something's bothering you,"

"I'm fine," Korra kicked up to her feet.

"Korra,"

"I'm fine. I am. Really,"

"Is this about the breakout?"

"No,"

"Korra,"

"It's not about the breakout Asami,"

"Korra,"

"It's the fact that's been weeks and nothing has happened," She punched the punching bag once.

"Patience's was never one of your strong points,"

"I hate waiting around for them to attack,"

Asami stood, placing a hand on the bag to stop it from swinging. "Have you considered that maybe they won't attack?"

"What?"

"Maybe they escaped for themselves, just to get out of prison. It is a possibility they aren't thinking about attacking you, or breaking out Zaheer."

Korra looked like she was about to say something, but then just sighed, and slumped down against the wall.

"Hey, come on, don't look like that,"

"What am I going to do?"

"Korra, you don't have to do anything. Lin has extra guards at Zaheer's prison, so you don't have to worry about that. The only person you need to think about is yourself. Getting yourself stressed out isn't going to help," Asami held her arms out for Korra, to pull her up.

"It's a little hard not to be," She reached out, taking Asami's hands and letting her pull her up.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm thinking about you. Go a take a shower and get dressed, we have a dinner date to get to,"

"We do? Where?"

"Bolin's place. It's a double date with him and Opal… actually I think it might be a triple a date because he mentioned Opal invited Kai and Jinora. That's actually what I was coming to tell you before we got into the sparring match,"

Korra looked bemused.

"If you don't get showered and dressed I will do it for you,"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Yes, the next chapter with be a triple date. And that will be out on the... uh... *looks at calendar* On the twenty eleventh of Mayverber... I don't know guys. The only reason you got this chapter is because a class got cancelled. The next chapter will be up when I finish write it. I'm sorry my uploads have becomes no existent.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	49. Dinner for Six

This is much too overdue. But at least it's here.

* * *

When Korra and Asami got to the boys' apartment Jinora was the one to open the door. The young Airbender was wearing her hair completely down, along with a slim fit knee length dress.

"Hi guys," She gave them a smile and called back over her shoulder, "Asami and Korra are here,"

Bolin's head appeared around the corner, "Alright, I was wondering when you would get here,"

"Sorry we're a little a late," Asami gave an apologetic smile.

"Nah, it's fine, we're still getting dinner ready,"

"Bo? What are you wearing?" Korra asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Like it?" He stood up straight so they could see his apron with the fire ferret logo on it.

"Where did you get that? Was that merchandise we used to have?"

"This? Nah, I ordered this myself,"

"Because of you did," Opal said from behind him.

"So I got something we could have with dinner," Asami said, offering a glass bottle to Bolin.

"Ooh, is this wine?"

"Is it?" Kai asked excitedly peering over Bolin's shoulder to see it, while also trying to take hold of the bottle.

"Kai, you'll make me drop it,"

"It's non-alcoholic, don't get so excited," Asami laughed.

Kai pouted, all his enthusiasm to look at the bottle melting away, "Ah, that's no fun,"

"Well, I wasn't going to bring alcohol to a dinner with minors. Plus Opal doesn't drink,"

"I'm going to be legal to drink in like a year," Kai said.

"Two years," Jinora corrected.

"Well, if you don't really count this year…" Kai gave a little shrug.

"You do know if dad found out we were drinking we would literally kill us,"

"That's probably true," He gave a sigh, dropping his head.

"Bolin, aren't you forgetting something?" Opal said.

"What? No," He looked at her, wearing a confused expression. Then his eyes grew wide and he pushed the bottle into Kai's hands, dashing into the kitchen. He pulled a pan off the open the flames, looked worried. He let out a whoosh of air when he saw it was fine.

"Got it off just in time, thanks,"

"What would you do without me?" Opal shook her head at him.

"Well, right now I'd have burnt rice, if not for you," He grinned, "Alright everyone, let's eat," He carried the rice over the table along with a vegetable curry he'd made earlier. Opal brought out a third bowl, placing it on the dinner table.

"Ladies and gentleman, for your dining pleasure tonight we have saffron rice, a veggie curry, and tofu salad," Bolin said in a grandiose voice, gesturing over the table.

"Wow, Bolin, this looks amazing," Jinora said.

"Why, thank you," He bowed, "My big bro taught me well,"

"Speaking off mister single where is he hiding tonight?" Korra asked. She pulled out Asami's chair for her. Kai saw this and followed suit and pulled out Jinora's chair for her, making the young Airbender giggle a little.

"Mako has a late shift tonight," Bolin said.

"Did he just happen to have the late shift tonight, or did he take it to avoid us again?" Asami asked.

"Mako has never avoided you guys,"

Korra and Asami both gave him incredulous looks.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Asami asked.

"Okay… maybe he's tried to avoid you… a few times,"

"A few?" Korra snorted.

"But he really did have work this time. He's completely fine around you guys now," Bolin said, nodding for emphasis. But he paused for a moment, then added, "At least I think he is,"

"But can you blame the guy?" Kai said, "If I had two ex-girlfriends who started dating each other, I'd avoid them like they had pentapox,"

"Oh no, Mako tried avoiding us long before we started dating," Asami said.

"He did?" Opal asked, genuinely curious, "When was that?"

"A little while before we met you two actually," Korra said indicating to Kai and Opal.

"It was just after Korra broke up with him again after she's recovered from her amnesia, and he and I had ended things when he sorta tried dating again,"

"Amnesia?" Kai looked amused and confused.

"Sorta dated?" Opal arched a speculating eyebrow.

"It was this whole thing," Korra said, "It was a just a really weird time in our lives,"

"What does sorta dated mean?" Opal asked.

"Well… I don't know if I would call it dating. It was really more of kissing a few times," Asami said. She sensed Korra looking at her, and she turned to face her, only to find her frowning, "Oh come on, you are not jealous of Mako from four years ago,"

"I'm not, but did you have to mention kissing him?"

Asami laughed, "Like you didn't kiss him. You probably kissed him more than I did. You kissed him while I was dating him,"

"Oh, that's a low blow, Sato,"

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Asami smirked.

"I'd say, but there are minors present,"

"You guys are so weird sometimes," Bolin interrupted them.

"Can I please be there when you tell your kids how you met?" Kai joked, "That will be a riot,"

Korra made a gagging noise and glanced at Asami out of the corner of her eyes. Asami cheeks colored slightly.

"If we have kids," Asami said.

"Aw, you don't want kids?" Bolin asked, "I'm not going to get to be an uncle?"

"Have you forgotten about your brother?" Jinora teased.

"Of course not, but at the rate he's going right now I can't depend on him. You guys are the might be only hope I have to be Uncle Bolin,"

Asami looked down at her plate.

Korra laughed and said, "It would be a little hard for us to have kids, because of the obvious reason,"

The others laughed too, and Opal said, "Well Bo's orphanages should be filled with kids if you guys change your minds,"

"Yeah, you're right. And hey," Korra said, "Speaking of your orphanages Asami mentioned you might start the one here in the city soon,"

"Oh! Yeah, we went to see the ground the other day, and we're going to start laying the foundation for plumbing and stuff. Now, I just need to confirm the final design for the grounds, but I can't just make up my mind. I want it to be perfect, so I'm overthinking it," He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He started to tell everyone about his ideas for the grounds and buildings, but mainly he talked to Kai and Jinora, as they were the ones present who knew the least about his plans.

While he was talking animatedly Asami looked at Korra, catching her eye. She gave a small smile and mouthed 'thank you'. Korra winked and gave her smile that let her know it was okay.

"Bolin, how long have you wanted to open an orphanage?" Jinora asked.

"Well… since forever I guess. I just never really gave much serious thought. The first time I really started considering it was when Mako and I had started pro-bending. I was hoping we could make enough off a sponsorship or the winnings, but that was shot down by somebody," He looked right at Korra.

"What? Me? What did I have to do with that?"

"Well, if two somebodies didn't leave the team we could have won the tournament,"

"Are you still upset about that?"

"The fastest knockout in history, Korra. That record is still in place,"

"Well, it's not my fault our replacements weren't up to scratch," Korra said, looking both a little peeved and guilty.

"Of course they weren't up scratch, how could I ever find benders good enough to replace you and Mako?"

"We redeemed the Fire Ferret name in the charity games, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change my name is still down as one of the persons on the team that had the fastest knockout in the history of pro-bending,"

"But it's not like anyone even remembers things like that,"

"Of course you would say that. You just had one of the best triple knockouts in the history of the sport,"

"What are you talking about?"

"He means that match against the Buzzard Wasps in the semis," Asami said.

"Oh yeah," Her eyes lit up at the memory.

Bolin glowered at them both.

Korra looked sorry, and gave an apologetic shrug, "Would it help if I say the next time there's a charity match I'll try to help you break that record?"

"Maybe,"

"When are you going to have another charity game?" Kai asked.

Korra and Bolin shrugged, then looked expectantly at Asami.

"So I'm going to have plan another event,"

"Well, you did so well with the last one," Korra said.

"Why don't we wait a little while more? It's barely been six months since the charity matches,"

"So you will do more games?" Bolin asked.

"I was considering making it an annual thing anyway,"

"Alright, the Fire Ferrets will return once again!" Kai held up a hand and Bolin high fived him.

Kai tried the wine Asami had brought and made a disappointed face at his glass.

"What's the point of non-alcoholic wine? It's just fancy juice,"

Asami laughed at his description, "You're not wrong,"

"Why are you so eager to get your first taste?" Korra asked.

Kai shrugged, "It's like a rite of passage thing, you know?

"I thought the air nation doesn't drink?" Bolin asked.

"Well that's more of a general rule than a set law," Jinora said.

"Oh, that's interesting,"

"In fact, before the war, the Eastern Air Temple used to produce a special wine. Apparently, because there were a lot of berries found only in that area and the cold air temperature at the temple made the quality and flavor of the wine unique. It was reserved for very special occasions. The Air nomads never really partook in alcohol, and the few instances that they did, it was in small amounts,"

"So it's more of a personal choice if you want to drink?" Asami asked.

Jinora nodded, "Like, I know my dad said he's only had alcohol once in his life. When he turned eighteen Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya took him out to celebrate. And I believe Grandpa Aang would occasionally have a drink at social events,"

"You think you'll try it?" Korra asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe once, just to try it. I don't really see the appeal,"

"I've never felt the need to drink, so I choose not to," Opal said.

"I just want to try it," Kai said.

"Don't worry little bro, I promise I'll take you out myself when you turn eighteen,"

"Thanks Bo,"

"No need to thank me,"

"Does anyone smell something smoky?" Jinora asked.

"Smoke?"

"OH NO! My pie!" Bolin shot up from his seat, running to the kitchen. He pulled open the oven and gray smoke poured out. He coughed, fanning it away from his face. The others started to cough as well. Jinora bended a small vortex that funneled the smoke out the window.

He placed a blacken pie that was still faintly smoking on the counter.

"How long did you have that in the oven?"

"Ummm… I forgot about it being in there," He gave a little nervous laugh, "So who wants to go out to get ice cream for dinner?"

That's how, after dinner, the six of them ended up walking to a small ice cream parlor a few streets over from their apartment building and then lead the way to the coast. Their group found some benches and table, sitting down to have their sweet treats.

Bolin and Opal were sharing a sundae topped with everything from chocolate syrup to nuts. Kai and Korra got double scoops on cones, while Asami and Jinora had taken their ice cream in cups.

"While it sucks we couldn't taste your pie Bolin, it is a night to be out," Jinora said.

They looked out across the bay at the light from the spirit portal, and Air Temple Island.

"How are you getting back home?" Asami asked, as they won't wearing their flight suits.

Kai pulled out a bison whistle from his pocket as Jinora said, "We came on Pepper. She's probably hanging about somewhere near,"

"Guys, we have to do something like this again sometime soon," Bolin said, "It was great hanging,"

"It was, and you cooked a great meal," Kai said.

"It was really fanatic. I want to know how you made the curry," Asami said.

"Oh it's really easy,"

"Hey, is it just me or does that guy over there have a camera?" Opal nodded to a spot between two buildings. The others looked, and just saw a glint that could have been the glass of a lens before the man pulled himself out of sight. Korra made a grunt and stood up. Asami took her hand to stop her.

"Leave him for tonight. So he took a few pictures,"

"A reporter?" Jinora guessed.

"Probably from a tabloid," Bolin added.

"Is it really fair that he's trying to take our picture while we're on a date with our friends?" Korra said.

"No, it's not. But if you go over there and pick a fight, he might start up a fuss and then everyone's night is ruined,"

Korra huffed, but sat back down, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Jinora, hold my ice cream for a moment, please," Kai said standing up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing incriminating, I promise,"

"Kai?"

"Just trust me, okay,"

She looked skeptical but took the cone from him. The others watched as he picked up a napkin and walked towards a bin, just next to the alley they'd seen the reporter standing in. He blew his nose into the napkin standing next to the bin, then he started to breathe in.

"Ah… Ah….Achoo!"He let out a sneeze that caused a huge gust of wind in the direction of the man. His camera was knocked his hand and hit the ground where the lens cracked. Kai looked horrified.

"Oh no, man I'm so sorry,"

"My camera,"

"Gee, gosh, I don't what happened. I'm really sorry, I'm an Airbender, and it's like still new to me, you know? I just forget sometimes, and stuff like this happens. You should see my room when I have a cold. Look, let me help," Kai reached for the camera, but the guy picked it up first, "Can I do something, like pay you back for the damages, or something. I don't have any cash on me now but…" He paused and pulled a face like he was going to sneeze again and the guy pulled his camera back.

"It's okay, it's just the lens, it's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Because I really feel bad. I'm so so sorry. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

"Yes! I'm sure," The man walked away quickly, hugging his broken camera.

Kai returned to his friends with a huge, smug grin on his face. The girls gave him a small round of applause while Bolin gave him a fist bump.

"Very smoothly done. I was convinced you really sneezed there on accident," Korra said.

"Oldest Airbender trick in the book," Kai brushes his nails against his shirt before accepting his ice cream from Jinora.

"Thank you for that Kai," Asami said.

"No problem, but if you really want to thank me I'll accept a bottle of wine,"

"Nice try, but no," She smiled.

"That was great Kai," Korra was grinning, "He couldn't get out of here fast enough,"

"I do feel a little bad his camera really broke," Opal said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. If he's able to salvage at least one photo of Korra and Asami together he'll make enough to buy a better camera," Jinora said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him hovering around corners for the rest of this night,"

"Is it always like this is you go out on a date or something?" Opal asked.

"More or less," Asami said.

"That's the price I have to pay for dating the smartest, prettiest girl in Republic City," Korra smiled at Asami.

Asami rolled her eyes, "I don't know about prettiest,"

The group ate their ice cream and talked for a while, until Jinora finally said, "It's getting late. If we don't get back soon dad might start calling Bolin and Mako's apartment,"

Opal and Kai both looked a little disappointed but they nodded. The walked back to the apartment building and called Pepper from there.

"Bolin, thank for a wonderful meal, and evening," Jinora said with a little bow.

"It was great having you all over,"

"I hope we do this again soon," Kai said.

"Maybe next time we'll have dinner on the island,"

"No, the point is to get away from Tenzin," Kai said seriously.

This made the others laughs.

"Night Bolin," Opal gave him a quick kiss.

A sappy grin grew on his face, and he helped her up onto Pepper's back. "Call me when you guys get home so I'll know you're safe," he said.

Kai rolled his eyes at this, "We're flying, what's the worst that could happen? We'll be there in ten minutes,"

"Then I expect you to call me in ten minutes,"

"We will, promise," Jinora said. The three Airbender waved their goodbyes as Pepper took off into the sky.

Bolin, Korra and Asami stood waving up at them for a few moments. Then Bolin said, "Ladies, it was a pleasure to have you,"

"Aw, you know we'll take any excuse to see our favorite Earthbender," Asami said hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Korra grinned, "I had a lot more fun than I was expecting too,"

Bolin gasped dramatically, "You mean you considered that you would not have fun, while spending time with me?" He feinted hurt in his voice.

She shook her head smiling, "No, it's not that. I know I'm going to have fun if it's you. It's just…"

"She was in a bit of a mood before we left home," Asami slipped her hand into Korra's, "I practically had to drag her out of the house, but it was worth it. Her mood is much better now,"

"It is, thank you for making me come out tonight," She said to Asami, "And Bo, thank you for helping me feel better,"

"Well, that's what favorite Earthbender best friends are for," He teased, hugging her.

"Next time dinner will be our treat," Asami said.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that then," He laughed, walking them to their car. "Bye guys,"

"Bye Bolin,"

"Have a good night,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	50. Groundbreaking

Wow, is this really the fiftieth chapter of this story?

* * *

"Oh, come on, we haven't been somewhere together since the trip to the spirit world," Asami said, looking away from the road for a moment, glancing at Korra next to her.

"We went to Ba Sing Se,"

"To help Bolin. He and I were busy most of that trip anyway, we barely got to spend any time together,"

"We still went somewhere together,"

"But we're going back home for the Glacier Spirit Festival just now,"

"I know that, but you'll probably end up busy helping your parents with something. And the press with be there. Don't you want to go somewhere we can just get away?"

"Well…" Korra tilted her head back in thought.

"If you have to think about then that's answer enough,"

"No, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, but do we really need to leave the city to do that?"

"We don't have to, but wouldn't it be nice? I was thinking I take a few days off,"

"Where would we go? Spirit world?"

"Actually I was thinking about going out to the beach house,"

"Beach house? You have a beach house? What am I asking? Of course, you have a beach house," Korra shook her head.

"Have I never mentioned it before?"

"I think I'd remember you mentioning that,"

"So?"

"So…"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"…. I don't know. Can we really spare the time for a trip?"

"Who are you? And what have you done with Korra?"

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be the workaholic. You're always trying to get me to skip work,"

"Not always,"

"Korra,"

"Asami,"

"What's really going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if now really is the best time to be going on a trip,"

"You're the avatar and I'm a CEO, if we look for the best time we'll never find it,"

Korra was quiet for a moment and Asami said with a sigh, "We can talk later. We're almost there,"

Sitting forward in her seat, Korra watched as they got closer to a large fenced-off plot of land. They were on the edge of the city in the foothills of the mountains. The ground had a gentle slope to it, getting flater to the top before sweeping upwards on the mountain range behind the area blocked off for construction. Asami parked along a line of vehicles that were already there, outside the fenced off area.

"So this is where it's going to be?"

"Yep,"

"It's nice,"

"I think so,"

"Okay, so explain one more time why this is thing you're doing,"

Asami gave a little chuckle, "It's ceremonial,"

"To dig up a bit of dirt?"

"The groundbreaking ceremony, yes," Asami took Korra's hand as she walked around to her. There were reporters in the area and some turned towards them, snapping photos. Korra ground her teeth. Asami ran her thumb across the back of her hand in a calming gesture.

"Come on, let's see if we can't find the boys,"

They did find them, standing in a tent with a few Future Industries employees. Bolin was walking back and forth, looking like he was muttering to himself. Mako stood by, with Pabu on his shoulder, watching him pace. There was a podium set up already, and next, to it, a section of earth had been roped off, indicating the ground that had been chosen to the very special first breaking of ground. There was also a sign that was covered by a cloth.

"Is Bolin okay?" Korra asked as they walked up.

"Oh yeah, he's going over his speech for the press,"

"Asami!" Bolin exclaimed when he saw her, "Oh great! I was hoping you'd look over my speech one more time. Make sure it's really perfect,"

"Bolin we've been over this speech three times already. It's prefect as is, and you're going to be fine. Just go up there and speak from the heart. Say to them what you said to Korra and me when you told us why you want to do this,"

Bolin grinned, "You really think it's perfect?"

Asami chuckled, "Yes, I really do,"

"Ms Sato, Bolin, sir, we're ready to go whenever you are,"

Asami nodded at the worker and looked at Bolin. He grinned and gestured for her to take to lead.

"After you,"

With a smile, Asami stepped up to the podium, "Good Morning. I'd like to thank you all for being here today. I'm extremely excited to be here this morning to announce this new endeavor Future Industries gets to be a part of. Even more than Future Industries being part of this, I'm so excited that my best friend asked me to be a part of this," She turned back to look at Bolin for a moment, she held out her hand and he stepped forward with a huge grin on his face, "When Bolin told me he wanted help with opening an orphanage, well there was no way I could say no. I could tell you more about it, but who better to tell you than the man made this all possible,"

She stepped to the side, letting Bolin take the center. The Future Industries workers standing behind them, along with Korra and Mako applauded him as he stepped up to the podium. He gave a little laugh and waved at the camera's flashing at him.

"Asami was lying when she said I was the one who made all this possible. This was my idea, yeah, but that's all it would be without her," He grinned at her, "And I don't think I'll ever be able to thank her enough. This project is close to me for a lot of reasons. I'm sure it's no secret that my brother and I were orphaned at a young age. We ended up living on the streets, and our lives could have been very different if not for my brother's tendinous drive to give me the best and get us off the streets. And also some really lucky chances. I'm grateful every day that we were able to beat the odds and are now at a place where we have a roof over our heads,

"A very nice roof I might add," He said, earning a few chuckles from those around him. "And that's what I want this orphanage to be, a roof for those kids who have an unlucky start in life. A home, a place where they can live, and not have to worry about their next meal or where they are going to sleep that night. No kid should have to worry about that. This orphanage I hope, will become a place a new beacon of hope for those underprivileged in Republic City. A beacon, not unlike the spirit portal that now graces our fine city," He gestured to the spirit portal shimmering in the distance behind them, "Which is why I've decided to name it honor of this new Republic City that co-exists with the spirits," He gestured towards the covered sign and one of the workers tugged the cloth off. It revealed the text, "Site for The Little Spirits Home for Children," There was a burst of applause again at the reveal of the name. Although the lower half of the sign was still covered by a section of cloth that had been tied in place. "I was really leaning towards the Pabu Home for Kids, but Mako vetoed that name very quickly for some reason," He said, making the audience of reporters and officials laugh again.

Asami frowned slightly when she saw the cloth secured at the lower half of the sign and pulled the worker closest to her, "Why is part of the sign still covered?"

"That was on request of Bolin,"

"Bolin?"

Mako and Korra both looked at Asami and her perplexed expression, then back to Bolin both frowning slightly themselves. He was still talking, and the speech they'd all head him practice before ended at the reveal of the name.

"He didn't talk about the education centre," Mako said, "Maybe he forgot and is looping back?"

Bolin seemed to being doing just as he continued his speech, "While I was finalizing all the plans for this place, more and more the thought occurred to me, what about those kids who have homes and families but still don't have access other kids have, where they don't go to school because supplies are too costly, or simply need extra help they can't get at school. I know I was very lucky, and I know all those kids out there probably won't get all the lucky breaks I did, so I wanted to create more opportunities for them. Which is why the Little Spirits grounds will be home to a state of the art education centre that will not only serve the orphans at the home but any child in the city," This earned the largest round of applause yet. Bolin waited for it die down a little before continuing, "And since I believe that all work and no play is no way to live at all, there will also by a Reactional centre aimed at the development of skilled outside academics, like sports and trade skills, also opened to any kid who so cares to utilize it" Bolin couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, "And about those lucky breaks I mentioned, well, two of them happen to be here now, standing right behind me," He turned gesturing at Asami and Korra, leaving them both blinking in surprise.

"I know I wouldn't be where I am right now if I hadn't met these two ladies. I'm privileged to call them my best friends, but I could also call them my saviors. And while this in no way makes up for all the things they've done for me in life, as a show of thanks to them I'll be naming the Education and Reactional Center in their honor,"

At this moment two of the workers removed the cloth from the sign to reveal words, "The Asami Sato Educational Centre' and 'The Avatar Korra Reactional Centre'.

"What?" Korra exclaimed while Asami blinked in surprise. Mako's grin grew and he clapped the loudest as there was a fresh wave of camera flashes went off.

"Now, what do you say we get this dig underway so construction can start?" Bolin hopped off the podium taking the shovel being held by one of the workers. He pushed it a few inches into the ground, pausing for a moment for the pictures, before up turning the dirt. He then stepped aside for Asami, who had her own shovel, just handed to her by one of the workers. She repeated Bolin's actions.

"Let's get one with both of you," One reporter called out.

They complied with smiles, posing together with the shovels. Then Bolin looked back saying, "Hey, get in here," to Korra and Mako.

They both shook their heads.

"This is your moment Bo," Korra said.

"You and Asami are the ones who deserve all the praise for this,"

Bolin rolled his eyes. Sticking his shovel into the ground for a moment he walked back to them and grabbed their hands forcing them forward. They tried to stutter excuses, but they all fell on deaf ears. When he had them up next to Asami he picked up his shovel, pressing it into Korra's hands. Asami offered hers to Mako. They still shook their heads.

"Do you want the press to only have pictures of you just standing there?" Bolin asked with a small smirk.

"Fine, if you're insisting we'll do it together," Mako said placing one hand on Asami's shovel, but not taking it from her. Bolin looked like he was thinking hard upon the idea, then nodded.

"Together then," He said, holding the handle of his shovel with Korra.

After a few more pictures the reporters started to call questions from Asami and Bolin. She just deferred them all to him.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Korra asked her when she joined her and Mako on the sidelines.

"Naming the centres after us? Not a clue," She said with a laugh, and looking questioningly at Mako.

He just shook his head, "It was a surprise to me too, but I think it's a great idea,"

Korra shook her head in disbelief.

A few minutes later Bolin joined them, throwing his arm around Mako and Asami's shoulders, laughing.

"I can't believe this actually happening," He said.

"I'm proud of you little bro," Mako said, hugging him.

"You should have told us you were going to name the education and recreation centres after us," Korra said, punching his shoulder lightly.

He laughed, "But then you might have tried to talk me out of it,"

"You're right about that. This was all you if it should be named after anyone it should be you," Asami said.

He shook his head, "I really meant it when I said I wouldn't be here without you,"

"No, you would have still found a way," Korra said with a huge grin.

"Korra's right. You are one of the most driven persons I know," Mako said, grinning fondly at his little brother, "You would have made this a reality even if we never met Korra and Asami,"

"That may be true, but I'm glad this is the way it came to be. And bro, don't think I forgot about you. I couldn't decide what I wanted to name after you in time to put it on the sign, but the kitchen and mess hall will be named after you. Cause of all the amazing meals you made for me growing up,"

Asami and Korra both started laughing.

"Bo, you really didn't have to do that,"

"I really did. And we need to celebrate,"

"While I would love too, I only asked Beifong for the morning off,"

"And I should be getting back to the office," Asami said.

Bolin pouted.

"Come on, don't make that face,"

"How about we go celebrate later? I'll call and make reservations for dinner somewhere," Asami said.

This made Bolin perk up, "That sounds reasonable,"

"And hey, I can keep you company for the day," Korra said.

Bolin grinned more, "And that sounds excellent,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	51. The Beach pt 1

Not sure if you would have noticed or not, but in the last chapter, Korra and Asami were talking about going away somewhere for a break. And this is the culmination of that. And what a culmination is it. This first part got to be over 3,000 words long and it's only the start. I decided to break it up, rather than ending up uploading a chapter that's over 10,000 words. Easier to read. Easier to write.

* * *

"They know they're supposed to come to our place right? And not your place?"

"Yes Bolin," Asami said with mild humour.

"And they know where we live?"

"I gave them the address yesterday. Also told them directions myself."

Pabu chattered from his place on Bolin's head.

"Pabu says they're taking too long," He translated.

"There isn't a hurry you know. It's not like the ocean is suddenly going to disappear," Mako said.

"The faster we leave, the faster we'll get there. And that's not true Mako, they killed the ocean before," He cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"That story from the war, when the fire nation killed the ocean. It happened once, it could happen again,"

Jinora shook her head, "They didn't kill the ocean. They killed the moon spirit. And even that was only because the moon and ocean spirits had physical forms in this world," She, her brother and sister, and Opal and Kai were sitting on the stoop of Bolin's and Mako's building's entrance.

"Then Grandpa Aang turned into a giant spirit fusion with the ocean spirit," Meelo said, "And kicked fire nation soldier butt!"

"Like that thing Korra did a few years back?" Opal asked.

"Sorta, but as Grandma tells it he was made out of water, and kinda looked like a fish," Ikki said.

"Your grandpa was so cool," Kai said.

"Yeah he was," Meelo said, "But Korra's a cooler avatar,"

This made Korra laugh, "I'm not sure about that,"

Just then three vehicles pulled up along the roadside in front of their small group. two Satomobile and a small flat-bed truck. The drivers got out, giving greetings to everyone before saying to Asami, "We hope we got everything you asked for Miss Sato,"

She nodded, "Thank you very much," They handed her the keys to two of the vehicles, one of the Satomobiles and the truck before they got into the second Satomobile, "If there's nothing else we'll be heading back,"

"Of course, thank you for all your hard work,"

"Enjoy your vacation, Miss Sato,"

She turned to the others, frowning at all the bags in Bolin was now pulling out of the doorway, "Are you moving into my beach house?"

"You can never be too prepared," He grinned.

Asami shook her head, an amused grin on her lips. She popped the trunk of her own car, before moving to the second one, "This one already has our things," She said indicating to hers and Korra's bags in the trunk of her car, "But there is some space for small bags. Anything that can't go in the trunks we can put in the truck. Food should go on the truck too unless we want everything to be steamed by the time we get there."

Kai jumped up into the tray of the truck and the others passed the bags up to him.

"Hey, what's under the tarp?" He asked indicating to a grey tarp, covering a large, lumpy object.

"Oh, just a little surprise I have for everyone," Asami grinned.

Kai smirked and tried pulling up the edge of the tarp. Asami slapped his shin.

"Ah-ow!" He jumped out of her reach, away from the tarp, rubbing his shin.

"No peeking,"

"Alright, sorry," He tied down their bags and jumped down.

Korra tapped the side of the truck, "Naga, let's go, girl," The polar bear dog barked and jumped up onto the tray, turning around on the spot.

"Sit," Naga dropped down, licking Korra's face. She laughed, tying a rope to a clasp on Naga's saddle, "Alright, stay like this. We don't want you falling out while the truck's moving right?" Naga licked her again.

"Who wants to drive what?" Asami asked Mako and Bolin, holding up the keys.

"Oh-oh, I want to drive to the truck," Bolin said putting a hand up in the air.

Asami laughed, "Alright, here you go, just know, the handling is a little different from a car," She handed him the keys to the truck.

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage it."

"I'm driving the car then," Mako took the second set of the keys, "Everyone pick you you're going with."

"I'll go with Bo," Opal said.

"I call shotgun in Asami's car!" Meelo yelled, jumping towards the seat. Korra grabbed him in mid-air.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Meelo laughed weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

Korra deposited him in the back seat of Mako's car. The others chuckled, dividing themselves between the three vehicles. Jinora and Kai got in the backseat of Asami's car while Korra took the passenger's side. Meelo, sulking, buckled himself into the back seat, behind Mako. Ikki, sitting in passenger's seat, next to the fire bender and Opal and Bolin got in the truck.

"So how long is it going to take to get there?" Kai asked as Asami started the car.

"It's about three hours' drive outside of the city," Asami replied.

"Why so far?"

"My father always valued his privacy," Asami said a little somber. Korra put a hand over Asami's on the gearshift. Asami gave a small smile, and Korra nodded, both communicating without a word.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I wish I'd brought something to read," He looked over at Jinora, her nose already stuck in a book. She smirked at him.

"There are some nice sights, once we get out of the city, the road follows the coast most of the way,"

"And how long until that?"

"Half an hour, forty-five minutes if there's traffic. But there shouldn't be this early."

Kai groaned, his head slumping forward to hit the back of Korra's seat. The girls chuckled and Asami turned on the radio.

"There won't be any of the talk shows that you and Bolin like so much, but it's better than nothing," She said as some swing jazz started to play

"You know you can talk to us to pass the time, right? It's not like we're going to bite," Korra grinned.

"Talk about what?" Kai asked.

"How about you tell us what you two were doing when Tenzin found you the other day?" Korra smirked back at the airbenders. Kai turned red, and Jinora held her book higher, blocking her face.

"Korra don't tease them,"

"I'm sure Ikki and Meelo already told you everything," Kai mumbled, folding his arms and slumping down in his seat.

"Ikki told us Tenzin found you in the stables, _slacking off_ on your chores." Korra made air quotes as she said 'slacking off'.

"We won't slacking off…so to say," Kai glanced at Jinora. Her face was hidden completely by the book, "We were just taking a break…"

Korra laughed, "Taking a break? Is that what you call it?"

"Your one to talk," Kai sat up sharply, "You expect me to believe that all you two do is eat on your lunch dates?"

"Well," Jinora peeked over her book, wearing a sly grin, "Depends on how you define eating."

Kai broke down laughing, tears springing to his eyes. Red bloomed on Korra and Asami's cheeks.

"We don't…we'd never…"

"Please! We wouldn't do that at Asami's office!" They started spluttering excuses and arguments. Kai only laughed harder at that.

"Oh, Jinora," He wiped his eyes, taking deep breathes, "I didn't know you had it in you,"

"Remember that time you made a joke like that in front of my dad and he went ballistic,"

"Do I?" Kai snorted, "My arms still hurt from all the extra chores he made me do,"

"Cut him slack," Korra smiled sympathetically, "He's bound to be protective of you, you're his first child. My dad never liked Mako when we dated. Granted, it's not like Mako is his favourite person now anyway,"

"But he loves Asami," Jinora retorted.

"Yeah…but everyone loves Asami." Korra grinned at her girlfriend, "It's her supernatural charm."

Asami gave an amused snort, rolling her eyes at Korra.

"Tenzin really does like you, you know," Korra added to Kai.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it,"

"Dads are like that," Asami said.

"I'm surprised he let us go on this trip without him," Jinora said.

"Me too," Kai nodded.

"He put me in charge of you guys, so please don't do anything that will make me regret inviting you guys," Korra said, semi-stern.

"Asami invited us not you," Kai said, "It's her house."

"Well, we live together and we decided to invite everyone together so that's like getting invited by me too,"

"No, it's not,"

"It's like getting half invited. And never mind who invited you, I'm still in charge of you, and if you two do anything on the trip Tenzin will have my head too,"

"So tell me," Kai leant forward, between the space in-between the seats, "If you two are doing _stuff_, who's going to watch us?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Korra put her hand on his face, pushing him back, "Mako will, you cheeky little hog monkey,"

"When was the last time you went up to the house Asami?" Jinora asked.

"Not for a few years actually. We used to go all the time before my mother died, but afterwards, we went less and less. Dad still tried to go at least once a year, but then everything happened. I went out there once while Korra was away, but it just felt so lonely I drove back the same day,"

"It won't be weird for you, will it?" Jinora asked, concern in her voice.

Asami shook her head, "No, I'm happy you all are coming. It will be nice to have all my friends there." She looked at Korra, smiling, "And…yeah, it won't be so lonely this time around,"

Their easy conversation continued for the next two hours or so. By then they'd long left the city behind. The road was smooth and flat, running parallel to the coast.

Asami sighed happily, "I loving driving like this, no traffic, nowhere I'm in a hurry to get." She leaning back, one hand on the steering, "And this road, in particular, is so scenic."

The road meandered through a coconut tree grove, the thin tree trunks leaning away from the crystal waters and bleached sands, bent out of shape by the coastal breezes. The ocean was to their left, a brilliant sparkling blue. The air was cool, carrying the scent and energy of the sea.

"The others are way behind," Kai said, sitting up and leaning on the back the seat so he was facing the rear of the car. Mako's car and the truck were visible behind them in the distance, but very small.

"They can't get lost, it's only the one road. But I suppose I should wait up for them," Asami glanced back in the rearview mirror, then she looked at Korra, "Do you want to drive?"

"Me?" Korra pointed to herself.

"Well I'm not talking to Kai or Jinora,"

"I don't know,"

"It will be fine. It's not like there's any traffic to worry about, and the roads are almost perfectly flat."

Korra thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Okay, why not,"

Asami smiled and pulled over so they could switch seats. Korra drove well, much slower than Asami, but still well.

"Kai, there should be a small canvas bag under the seat by your feet," Asami said.

"Umm, uh…yeah, here it is." He passed her the bag. She accepted with a 'thank you.' Opening it, she took out a camera, focusing on Korra. She snapped a picture while Korra was still focused on the road.

"Urgh, really?" Korra frowned, "Right now?"

"Yes right now. Come on don't make that face,"

Korra only scrunched up her face more, wiggling her nose. Asami rolled her eyes but took a picture anyway. She turned around, focusing the lens on Kai and Jinora. Jinora lowered her book, scooting closer to Kai, giving the camera a wide grin.

"Oh I think that was a nice one," Asami said after she took the picture. As she looked through the viewfinder again she paused. "The guys sure have caught up," She observed. Kai and Jinora turned around, seeing the others were not that far behind them. Bolin passed them first, blowing his horn. Naga barked, her tongue lapping out in the wind. Mako blew pass next, waving.

Ikki called out, "Bye Korra!" and Meelo stuck his tongue at them.

"Looks like we'll get there first!"

Kai jerked forward, practically crashing into the back of Asami's seat.

"You're letting them win!" He cried, pointing.

"It's not a race," Korra snapped, even as she started to press down the gas a little more. She bit her lip, looking unsure of herself.

"We'll see you at the house!" They heard Meelo yelled back at them.

"Korra, sweetie, I know you don't like to drive fast, but you really don't Mako and Bolin to say they beat you, do you?"

Korra frowned, glancing at the gearshift.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"Oh no. I'm not giving up without a fight," Korra grabbed the gearshift.

"That's my girl. Okay, clutch, and…"

Korra shifted up a gear, and the engine roared, gaining on Mako and Bolin.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Meelo turned to lean over Mako's seat, "Go faster! They're catching up.

"Sit down!" Mako said, "And don't worry Korra isn't that good of a driver."

"Then why are they right behind us?" Ikki asked. Mako looked in the rear view mirror and did a double take. "How the flame-o…oh no, not this time Korra." He floored the accelerator, overtaking Bolin. Bolin speed up too.

Korra tried to upshift again, but there was a splutter from the engine and the car came to a screeching halt.

"Ah no!" She let her head drop onto the steering. Even thought they were already a distance behind she could hear Meelo's hoots of victory. "I'm sorry,"

"This isn't over yet," Asami said, unbuckling herself, "Switch seats, quick,"

Korra looked at her for a second, then with a nod, she undid her buckle, lifting her legs to a crouch on the seat. She leapt straight up with a gust of airbending. Asami hopped over the centre console. Korra landed in the vacated passenger seat. Both ladies pulled their seatbelts and with a smirk to Jinora and Kai Asami said, "I'd make sure you're buckled in if I were you."

The engine purred and the blue roadster took off with a kick. Kai let out a whoop, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah! Now, this is how you start a vacation,"

"Oh no," Opal was looking back out her window.

"Oh no? Why are you saying oh no? Is Korra catching up again? I thought you said they stopped,"

"They switched places."

"They switched places? Who switched …oh no." Bolin's eyes went large.

"That's what I said."

"We can't lose. This was my idea."

"We have a lead and it can't be that far again. Maybe we can get to the house before they do, if you floor it."

"Have you ever seen Asami drive?" Bolin asked, "We're going to lose."

"Not if you and Mako work together. Speed up so you're in line with him."

"Okay."

The truck pulled up alongside Mako, honking. Bolin gestured backwards. Meelo and Ikki turned around and Mako looked in the rearview.

"When did they switch places? Ikki asked, "And how'd they catch up so fast?"

"Mako floor it!" Meelo cried.

"No!" Bolin called, alternately looking at the road, and his brother, "The road is narrow. She can't pass if we're blocking the road."

"Isn't this getting out of hand now?" Mako called out.

"No way!" Meelo and Bolin said together. "Just drive next to me and we'll win," Bolin added.

"Alright," Mako called, throwing another nervous look in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, smart…" Asami smirked when she realised what they were doing less than a minute later, "They are trying to block the road so I can't overtake."

"That can't be fair," Jinora said.

"We didn't exactly decide on rules before this race started," Kai reminded her.

"Still, it's the principle of the thing,"

"I have an idea, grab on to something, it's about to get bumpy," Asami said.

Kai and Jinora grabbed the seats in front of them. As the road got nearer to the beach Asami twisted the steering, cutting through a section of coconut trees out onto the sand. The wheels kicked up clouds of sand behind the vehicle as it lurched forward. They drifted in a quarter turn as Asami pulled the steering to counter the shift in the sand. The back of the car swung around, the wheels ending up onto the wet, compact sand. As soon as the back tires found some traction they jumped forward. They passed the boys along the beach.

"Keep your eyes peeled for a place we can cut back through the trees," Asami said to the others in the car. Moments later Kai was leaning over the back of Korra's seat, pointing.

"There!"

Asami spied the opening and said, "Korra, the wheels aren't getting enough purchase to make that turn,"

"On it," She stood, placing one foot on the dashboard. Raising her arms her crossed them, then with solid force pushed outwards and moved both forearms to the side. A section of the sand rose like a wave ahead of them and shifted into a tilted ramp. Asami went up on the ramp, it's direction guiding them back to the road. The roadster's wheels transitioned from sand to worn asphalt with a screech.

Korra and Kai turned around, letting out jeers to the two vehicles behind them. Laughing Asami tugged on Korra's shirt, "Sit down you two before you fall out of the car."

"I've fought from inside your car, I think I can handle standing on my knees," Korra said, grinning at her.

Asami shook her head smirking.

"We're almost there."

"We are?" Korra turned around, sliding down into a sitting position with one leg tucked underneath her. Kai and Jinora were leaning forward with interest.

"Up ahead, see the turnoff?" She took said turn off moments later, moving from the asphalt to a hard packed dirt and sand path. They rounded a bend and the house came into view. The architecture had a distinct fire nation feel to it. The building was a large two storey wooden structure. A balcony wrapped around the second story. A wooden pathway led down the small slope the house was built on to the beach below. The vegetation around the house had grown wild and un-kept, giving the whole place an untouched feel to it.

"Asami that isn't fair!" Ikki cried as Mako came up the road. She was standing up on her seat, holding onto the top of the windshield.

"Yeah, it isn't fair if you drive!" Bolin yelled out. He was right behind Mako.

"You were the ones who wanted to race." Asami smiled smugly, lightly flipping up her hair.

Korra and Kai laughed, high-fiving.

"You really should have known you won't have a chance against her," Jinora said.

"Yeah, well we thought we were racing Korra, not Asami," Meelo said.

"Better luck next time," Korra ruffled his hair with a laugh.

* * *

So, in case your wondering I started off with only Mako and Bolin coming along. Then I was like Opal could come along too, they'd invite her with Bolin. That lead to me thinking that we haven't seen much with Kai and Jinora as a couple and they got invited along. And if Jinora was going Ikki and Meelo would find some way to tag along. That's how the whole crew ended up along for the ride.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	52. The Beach pt 2

Part 2 of the beach adventure.

* * *

"Bedrooms are upstairs, there are four. Take any you want except the one with the conch shell on the door,"

"Ooh, is that one for you and Korra," Meelo said, making kissing noises.

"Actually, yes it is,"

"Kai, Jinora, no rooming together," Mako said pointedly.

"Did Tenzin tell everyone to keep an eye on us?" Kai said.

"Yes," Asami and Mako said at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Bolin said.

"It's just Tenzin being Tenzin," Korra said.

"But wait, even if we share two to a bed, one person is still left out," Ikki said.

"There is the couch," Asami said, "And there are some hammocks packed away… somewhere. I can say from experience those hammocks make a great place to sleep,"

The wall facing the ocean on the lower floor was sliding paneling that Asami started to open up while the others were getting their things settled and the roommates sorted out.

"Okay, but if I had a beach house like this I'd live here full time," Korra said.

Asami laughed, "It would take you an hour of driving just to get groceries,"

"I'll fly,"

"With groceries?"

"Maybe not," Korra said, after a moment of consideration.

Asami shook her head, chucking, "I am glad we agreed to do this,"

Korra placed her arms around her waist, pulling her to her, "I'm glad you convinced me,"

Humming Asami brushed back some of Korra's hair behind her ear, "You needed something to get your mind off of things, and it was the perfect excuse to take a little holiday." She kissed her softly.

Smiling, Korra pulled back just enough to speak, "We should take a holiday more often,"

Asami's reply was to kiss her again.

"Ew, get a room," Meelo made gagging noises as he came down the stairs.

"And next time we take a holiday let's not invite our friends." Korra shot an annoyed look Meelo's direction.

He stuck his tongue out at her before jumping the last six stairs, landing with a light puff of air in the kitchen. He rummaged in the bags laid out on the counter, pulling out a container of sweets his mother had packed.

"This is last of the food stuff," Mako said, walking in with two large bags in his hands. He placed them on the counter, eyeing Meelo. The sweets Pema had made were meant to last everyone the whole trip, but Meelo had already made his way through about a third of it.

"Are we sure we had enough food for the weekend?" Mako asked.

"We have enough food to last a week at least,"

"Are we taking into consideration that Bolin alone could a day's worth in one sitting?" As he said this Kai came running down the stairs. He grabbed a roll of bread, found a jar of pickled beets and made himself a sandwich with a generous helping of the beets.

"We could always make a trip out to that little village a ways back it we have to," Asami said as she watched Kai finish the sandwich in a few bites.

"Or if these guys eat the food too quickly we could just head home early," Mako said.

"No!" Meelo and Kai both scream through mouthfuls of food.

"We'll go for the food ourselves!" Kai said.

"Are you going to walk there?"

"I packed my glider suit," Kai said.

"You can't fly with things in your hands," Asami said, with an exasperated chuckle, "For airbenders you forget simple aerodynamics,"

"Oh come on guys we just got here, we don't have to start worrying about food yet," Korra said, "We're here to unwind,"

"Hey Asami!" Bolin's voice came from upstairs, "None of the lights work!"

"Hold on, I haven't turned on the generator yet!" She called out, "Give me a minute," she finished opening up the last of the paneling and headed out to small shed outside the main house. A few minutes later there was a dull clunking sound that turned into a hum as the ice box in the kitchen sparked to life. Mako opened it, placing a hand inside to test if it was cooling down.

He grinned, "Hasn't been used for several years and it's running like a charm," He started to pack away the food stuff in it and in the cupboards above the counters. Bolin and Opal came down the stairs.

"Okay, so we think we worked out something for the rooms," Opal said, "Jinora, Ikki and I will share a room. The beds are big enough so it won't be a tight squeeze,"

Mako shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'll take the couch. Or a hammock,"

"Are you sure bro?"

"Yeah. It's cool. Asami's couch is probably more comfortable than the mattress at my last place,"

Asami laughed at this as she rejoined them, "Either you're over estimating the quality of my furniture, or that mattress was just really bad,"

"The mattress was that bad, trust me,"

"Okay, but that doesn't help the rooming situation. It just means Bolin's got a room to himself," Opal said.

"I assumed that you'd room with him," Mako said.

Opal blushed and Bolin started sputtering.

"We can't... She and I... It's not like... That would be... We can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because... We can't!"

"You're just sharing a bed for a few days," Korra said, amused, "It's not like you're moving in together,"

"Wait, why do they get to room together?" Kai asked.

"For one thing, they're adults," Asami said.

"Okay, yeah, but besides that,"

"There is no besides that," Mako said, pulling Kai into a head lock and ruffling his hair, "They're adults and you're not,"

"Jinora and I are practically adults,"

"Do you think Tenzin is going to see it that way if he finds out how adamant you are about sharing a room with Jinora?" Korra said.

"It's not very fair all the other couples in this trip get to sleep together,"

"My dad let you come this trip in the first place," Meelo said, "That's more than you usual get to do,"

Asami ruffled his head affectionately, "Don't be in such a rush to grow up. Sure we have more freedom, but we also have more responsibility. Enjoy this time while you can," She headed to the door, looking back over her shoulder at Korra, "Hey, can you come help me unload the surprise?"

"What?"

"The surprise," Asami deadpanned, giving her a keen look.

"Oh!" Korra jumped to her feet, "Right the thing, I'm coming," She ran after her.

"What was that about?" Opal asked.

"They're going to make out," Kai snorted.

"Maybe. Or maybe you are actually going to unload whatever Asami has under that tarp on the truck,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Kai said.

"Wait!" Bolin crossed his armed in front himself, "Have we just moved passed the fact that Opal and I are going to be sleeping together?"

"Don't say it like that!" Opal slapped his arm.

"I didn't think it would be this much of a problem for you," Mako said, amused.

The pair looked at each other until blushingly, Bolin looked away.

"Well, if you're okay with it," He said. He was nervously playing with his fingers.

"It is only for a few days,"

"Great. It's settled," Mako said, "Just make sure not to get her pregnant bro. Her aunt is my boss. That would makes really awkward for me,"

Bolin started spluttering. Opal on the other hand went red in the face.

"Mako! That's not funny,"

"It was a little funny," Meelo said.

Opal glared at him. He gave a little yelp and looked away.

Ikki and Jinora came down then, both changed into bathing suits, "What are we talking about?" Jinora asked.

"Bo and Opal are sleeping together so you won't be cramped," Kai said.

"Don't say it like that," Opal said.

"Oh, but then where will Mako,"

"I'll take the couch. I don't mind,"

"Yeah, besides, there might be strange noises coming from the bedrooms at night," Kai laughed.

"No there won't!" Bolin said.

"Hey, what happens at the beach house stays at the beach house," Ikki said, holding up her hand, "No if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy the water,"

She skipped out the doorway, and down the path to the water.

"Jinora, wait for me. I'll take a second to change," Kai dashed back upstairs. Meelo followed him, abandoning his snack. Mako sighed softly and put it away for him. True his word Kai was jumping back down the stairs moments later. He picked up Jinora, spinning her around and heading outside. She laughed, squealing.

"Kai put me down!"

"Are you sure?" He smirked.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

As he got closer to the water he took a huge leap, airbending him and Jinora high into the air.

"Kai!" She screaming, gripping onto him as they started to fall.

"Look out below!" He yelled out.

Ikki was the water's edge, Asami and Korra just a bit further in, maneuvering the object under the tarp into the water. Kai's splash send a wave rolling towards them.

"Hey," Asami held up a hand as the wave hit him, "Be careful," She said, half-jokingly.

"Sorry," Kai said, he and Jinora swimming over, "Are you keep that thing hidden from us forever?" He asked, gesturing to large object.

She shook her head and untied the rope securing the tarp. She and Korra pulled it off.

"What is that?" Ikki asked.

"New model of Future Industies jet ski, has been working on,"

"Cool," Kai's eyes lit up, "Can I try it?" He asked.

"That's why I brought it out here. It's in final testing stages before Future Industries starts shipping them out to the market. I thought what could be a better field test?"

"Yes," He got on, Asami showed him out to the start it and the controls, "Jinora, are you coming?"

"I'll just watch for now," She said.

"Oh! Can I go with you?" Ikki asked.

"Hop on," Kai patted the space behind him. She climbed on, holding onto his shoulders. Asami pulled Jinora a step back as he started it. It kicked to life and he took off, kicking up a wave of water behind him. They heard his whoop of delight.

"Well Ms. Sato I'd say it passes the 'enjoyable' test,"

"We'll see how well it holds up to everything else," She said with a small laugh as they watched Kai and Ikki pushed out into deeper water, the jet ski doing little jumps over the waves.

"Shall we go change into our swimwear?" Asami asked.

"We could," Korra gave her a wicked grin, "But that seems unnessary, seeing as we're here already,"

"Korra-" Before she could finish her thought Korra waterbended the water up around her, and pushed her back underwater. She came up, spitting out water and glaring at her girlfriend. Korra was doubled over laughing. Even Jinora was hiding her laughter behind her hand. Asami smirked, and hooked a foot behind Korra's heels and with a swift pull, sent her sprawling into waves.

"You're going to pay for that Sato,"

"I'd like to see you try Avatar,"

Jinora got out of the way as Korra took off, chasing Asami down the length of the beach.

"What's going with them?" Mako's voice came from behind her.

"Pushed each other into the water, you know, silly couple stuff,"

"And where's Kai?" He asked.

She pointed out to where Kai and Ikki were.

"Hogmokeys! That looks cool!" Meelo said, "Where did the jet ski come from!?"

"It's Asami's latest work,"

"KAI!" Meelo cupped his arms around his mouth to yell, "I want a turn next!"

He started to swim out further.

"Please don't try to swim out to them," Jinora said.

"Not all the way,"

"Be careful,"

"When am I ever not careful?"

"Do want that list in alphabetical order? Or from most resent to least?"

As the day wore on everyone took a turn on the jet ski. By late afternoon Korra was making ice ramps for them to jump off.

"Asami, you should have brought two. Then we could have had races," Meelo remarked as he turned it over to Ikki for her next round on it.

"Sorry I didn't think about that when planning to bring my new vehicle on this trip. I'll try to be more considerate next time,"

"That's all I ask for,"

As this point the sun was starting to sink towards the horizon and the sky was shifting from blue to a mauve. Asami, Meelo, and Ikki were the only ones still in the water. Jinora was on a lounge chair on the beach reading, Kai sitting next to her, soaking in the sun. Bolin and Korra were having sand bending competitions on the sand, with Opal as their judge. Mako had gone inside to prepare their dinner.

"I think Ikki might have broken your speed record," Asami said as she eyed the girl, mentally trying to average her speed, "Remind me to look for a stop watch later. I should figure out how fast you guys are getting up to. It might be faster than I anticipated,"

Meelo snorted, "Ikki just looks like she's going faster,"

"I'm not sure," Asami said.

"Well if she's faster then it's just because she's lighter?"

"She weighs less than you?" Asami smiled, amused.

"Obviously. She doesn't have all this pure muscle mass." Meelo flexed proudly.

Asami laughed, "Of course. How silly of me for not putting that together myself," She ruffled his hair.

"Hey," Korra's arms were suddenly around Asami's waist.

"Hey," Asami gave a surprised chuckle.

Korra brushed a quick kiss to her shoulder, "Mako says dinner is almost ready,"

"What are we having?" Meelo asked.

"Roasted veges,"

"Sounds good," He whistled and waved to Ikki, "Hey, Ikki! Food's ready! Come eat!"

On the beach Mako was lighting a bonfire while Bolin helped bring out the food. On the tray was vegetable kebabs, fitted with tomatoes, mushrooms, peppers, zucchinis and potatoes.

"Everyone, dig in," Bolin said.

"Mako, this looks really good," Jinora said.

"I hope it tastes as good," He said.

"It does," Kai said, around a mouthful. He had a kebab in one hand that was missing a bite from a tomato and mushroom.

"Kai," Jinora hit his arm.

"Ow! What? I'm complimenting him,"

"You could have waited for everyone to get here,"

"Sorry," He said, even as he took another bite. Jinora hit him again. "Ow! Well, I already started. I might as well keep eating,"

Jinora rolled her eyes and let out an amused huff, "Unbelievable,"

When everyone joined them they sat around the fire, passing the food around and talking about the day. They discussed the jet ski, Asami even wrote down some of their suggestions. After dinner, the Airbenders scaled the coconut trees outside the house to cut down some of the coconuts for dessert. They shaved off the tops to drink and once they done with the water, they cut it in half to get to the jelly inside.

Mako finishing off his second coconut turned around to ask Kai if he'd be willing to get a few more. Only Kai wasn't there. As he took a second look over the group he realised Kai wasn't the only one missing.

"Okay, where are Kai and Jinora?" He frowned, doing a full 360-degree turn, "Did they sneak off somewhere?" He spotted footsteps in the sand and started towards them. Asami caught his arm, pulling him back.

"What are you doing? We have to find them,"

"Relax, we saw when they left," She said simply.

"Then why didn't you stop them,"

"Leave them be,"

"But Tenzin-"

"Tenzin trusted them enough to let them come on the trip," Korra said, "I think we can trust them to take a stroll by themselves for an hour,"

"Give them some time to themselves. If it gets too late and they're not back yet we'll go for them," Asami said.

"Fine," He said, relaxing. He asked Meelo instead to get some more coconuts.

"Since Kai and Jinora stole my idea for a romantic stroll along the beach, what do you say to some night swimming?" Korra whispered into Asami's ear.

She laughed, "That sounds perfect,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	53. The Beach pt 3

Finally got up another chapter up.

* * *

There was the distance hum of an engine as Korra wadded deeper into the warm waters, feeling the ocean floor fall away below her feet. Asami was swimming backwards facing her.

"Meelo really likes the jet ski," She said.

They couldn't see him in the dark, safe for a sporadic flash of motion beyond the wave break. The sound of the engine and his occasional yell of delight was the only constant indication he was there.

"Maybe I should get him one for his birthday,"

"He'd love that, but then I think you might be obligated to get one for Kai for his birthday,"

"So, I should save myself the trouble and get neither of them one?"

"Oh no, you should definitely get it for them both, once you put name on the card too,"

Asami laughed, "Oh I see, that's your way of getting out of having to buy them gifts,"

"Well, what other reason could I possibly have for dating a rich CEO?" Korra said, wearing a huge grin.

Asami gave a sardonic hum and swam closer, "That's the only reason you're dating me?"

"Absolutely," Her grin was only wider now.

"There's no other reason?" Asami said in a breathy whisper. She arched an eyebrow and placed her hands around Korra's shoulders.

"None,"

Asami kissed her, deep and soft. Sweet and slow. The gentle warmth of the water was nothing compared to the familiar heat of Korra's skin against hers.

"Maybe there's another reason,"

"That's what I thought," Asami laughed softly, trailing her kisses along her jaw.

"Or two," Korra breathed in a husk.

The sound of an engine grew louder, but they didn't notice until the wake wave of the jet ski hit them suddenly.

"Meelo!" Korra yelled, spitting out water from her mouth, "Watch where you're driving that thing!"

They heard his laughter disappearing into the darkness. Korra grumbled narrowing her eyes, trying to see him.

"Let it go Korra, he's just having his fun," Asami said, running her fingers through her hair, pushing it back out of her face.

"I'll kill him later." Korra turned her attention back to Asami, drawing her closer again.

* * *

Down the beach were Kai and Jinora.

"Whoo! Five," Kai punched a fist in the air, as he watched the final skip of his stone, "Beat that,"

Jinora smiled knowingly, picking up a rock and brushing the sand from it. She juggled it in a small orb of air for a second before letting fall into her open palm. She lifted back her arm and with a swift flick of the wrist she sent the stone sailing across the water. It bounced off the water once, twice and kept going. It hit eight before it finally disappeared completely under the waves. Kai's jaw hung loose. Jinora giggled.

"You used air bending, that's not fair,"

"You never said we couldn't," She laughed.

"That one doesn't count,"

"It counts. We never said no bending,"

Kai smirked and grabbed her around the waist, "Well then if we can bend," He threw her up in the air with a gust. She shrieked and laughed, slowing her own decent.

"Very mature Kai," She said when her feet were back on the ground.

He picked her up, spinning her around. Laughing, Jinora rested her forehead against his. He kissed her for a moment, pulling back with a huge grin.

"It's so nice to do that without worrying about your siblings or parents walking in,"

"Ikki and Meelo could have still followed us,"

"Don't even joke." He placed her back on the ground.

"We should get off the island more often,"

"Are you going to be the one to ask your dad for permission?"

"Come on, he's started letting us go out more,"

"Yeah, with the others,"

"He let us go out on our own a few times. And really how many times have we planned something for ourselves off the island? Most of the time we just go down to the pebble beach to get away from everyone,"

"Then we need to start planning more of our dates off island,"

"That sounds like a plan,"

* * *

Back at the beach house Bolin had just finished taking a shower and walked into his bedroom. He had his towel over his head, drying his hair.

"I must have brought back half the sand from the beach in my hair,"

"Bolin!" Opal shirked suddenly.

"What!? What's going on!?" He pulled the towel off his head, arms raised for a fight, looking around, half expecting to see someone in the room about to attack. Instead, he alighted on the sight of a half-dressed Opal. His eyes went wide. He slapped his hands over his eyes, turning around. "Sorry! I didn't know!"

"It- It's okay. I should have locked the door or something," She squeaked out. After a moment more of deafeningly awkward silence she said, "Um, okay, I'm decent now,"

He slowly uncovered his eyes and turned around.

"Sorry, again," He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine," She was looking anywhere but his face, her face faintly red. "I was mostly dressed, so it's not like you saw anything,"

"No!" He rushed, "Not a thing. Not a thing to see." He gave a forced grin, but it fell away almost immediately, "I don't mean that there isn't anything to see. That's not what I was… I just meant, ah, you know… uh, that… I don't want to see. NO! Not that I don't want to! I want to! But I don't! Not like…" He groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "I'm saying everything wrong,"

Opal gave him a small smile. "This is going to be an awkward few nights, isn't it?"

"Why does it have to be?"

"Well… umm…"

"I mean, it doesn't have to be,"

"Bolin, I'm not sure if I'm ready to… you know..." Opal blushed.

Bolin made a sound that could have either been him choking or forgetting how to breathe, "No! I definitely didn't mean that. I just…" He took a breath, "Like we've been together for a while now. I care about you. And I know that you're not ready to do… anything more, and I'm okay with that. I'm not ready either. But that doesn't mean we need to stress about a sharing a bed. It's just a bed. If we were just friends we wouldn't be making a big deal out of it, so why does it have to be because we're dating?" He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Asami, Korra and I have slept together. I didn't know how weird that would sound until the words just came out of my mouth. When I say that it's about the time we were on stakes out and that kind of thing,"

Opal giggled, "You're too sweet sometimes,"

He grinned stupidly, "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Thank you,"

"And this is okay?" He made a gesture to the bed.

Opal laughed again and nodded, "This is okay, yeah," She leant towards him and cupped his cheek, kissing him. "Come on, let's go to sleep,"

* * *

The morning sun was filtering in through the open windows. The curtains fluttering gently as the cool breeze wafted into the room. Asami and Korra were curled together along one side of the bed, the blankets rumpled up over their legs. Asami woke first, blinking in the rays of light that fell across the bed. Her brain wasn't even fully awake, as her lips pulled upwards when she focused on Korra's face, inches from her own. She sighed fondly at the sight.

Korra's hair was a nest of unruly strands that fell across her face and splayed out on her pillow. A few strands rose away from her face each time she breathed out, only to fall back a second later against her nose. There was dust caught along her eyelash and a bit of drool at the edge of her mouth. Asami's sleepy smile only got wider when Korra's nose scrunched up, wiggling as she tried to subconsciously move the hair touching her nose.

Asami rolled out of bed, stretching. She pulled on a shirt, walking through the wafting curtains out to the balcony. She combed her fingers through her hair, pushing it back over one shoulder. Looking out to the water she could see someone was on the jet ski already, putting it through the paces. They were too far to make out, but she guessed it was Meelo. She made a mental note to ask Pema and Tenzin if it would be alright if she gave him one as a gift.

"His grandmother is a waterbender," She said to herself as she mused on his affinity to the ocean.

"Who's grandmother is a waterbender?"

Glancing over her shoulder Asami saw a yawning Korra walking to her. She placed an arm around her waist, coming to stand next to her, kissing her cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning," Asami leant forward, kissing her lightly for a second, once, twice, three times.

Korra's smile grew with each kiss. After Asami pulled away for the last time Korra sighed softly.

"Your good mornings are almost worth the early wake-up."

Asami chuckled. Pressing her lips to Korra's again, she kissed her deeply this time. Korra sucked in a breath when they parted.

"Okay, it's _definitely_ worth the early wake-up."

Humming low in her throat Asami gave her a smug smile.

"So who's grandmother were you talking about just now?"

"Meelo's," Asami point him out on the water.

"He's out there already?" Korra turned to look at the clock, "It's barely eight. That kid is going home ten shades darker with all the sun he's getting,"

"Says the one with spectacular tan lines after only one day in the sun," Asami brushed her fingers over the lighter patch of skin on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah, but don't I look like a bronze goddess?"

Asami laughed, tossing her head back. She cupped Korra's face and pulled her closer, "You always do," She whispered lightly against her lips.

With a hum and her hands on her waist, Korra pressed their lips together. Her body buzzed with the familiar trill of her touch, her fingers curling in the ends of her short hair. The melding scent of ocean spray and jasmine invigorated her spirit. With the ocean so close, and Asami closer still, Korra was in her element.

"Breakfast?" Asami asked when the broke apart.

"Let's see what we can whip up,"

As it turned out, they didn't have to whip up anything. Mako was in the kitchen when they walked down the stairs and something was sizzling.

"Mmm, what are you making?" Korra asked, pulling out a chair for Asami and herself at the kitchen counter.

"Street Gruel,"

Asami looked pale, while Korra's eyebrows shot up. He laughed.

"I'm joking. You should have seen your faces,"

Korra snorted while Asami let out a sigh.

"I still have nightmares about that," Asami said.

This only made Mako laugh harder. "I'm frying some plantains,"

He placed some in front of them. They each tired a piece. Asami hummed.

"Mako, how much does the force pay you?"

"Why?" He arched a curious eyebrow, taking a step to the side as Korra hopped up to make some tea.

"Because I want to know how much I'll have pay you to get to come cook for me all the time,"

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes, "My cooking is not that good,"

"There are somethings you make really well," She pointed to the plantains with her fork, "This is one of those things,"

"Well, I'm glad you like it. But sorry, I won't be leaving my job to come cook for you and Korra,"

"Not even if I increase your pay?"

"Sorry Sato," He glanced at Korra, "Why don't you learn to cook for your girlfriend?"

"I can cook,"

"Sweetie, knowing how to firebend a fish so it's not raw and doing what Mako does aren't the same thing,"

Korra gave an insulted gasp, "Well, guess who I won't be making dinner dates for anymore,"

"Oh no, how will I ever live without the three things you know to make?" Asami deadpanned.

"Like you're that much better at cooking,"

"So you admit I'm better,"

"You can make salad. If me grilling fish doesn't count, then that doesn't count either,"

"First of all, it does count. Secondly, I can make other things. I just like salads,"

"I swear you eat like a Rabaroo,"

"Funny, I don't hear you complaining about my diet when you take my clothes off,"

"Alright!" Mako held a hand up, "You two get into that conversation another time. Korra, why don't you just learn to cook some new stuff?"

"I don't have the time to learn to cook,"

"When do you not have time?"

"I have a full time job,"

"No, we have full time jobs," He gestured himself and Asami, "You're the Avatar,"

"And that's a full time job,"

"What do you honestly do when there isn't a serious imminent crisis?"

"I do Avatar stuff, really important spiritual and political Avatar stuff,"

"I'm not saying what you do isn't important. I totally agree that it is important. What I am saying is that does not take up your time like a full time job would,"

"Mmm, Mako does have a point," Asami said, "You do have a lot of free time,"

"It's not that much,"

"Says the woman who once spent an afternoon making me a pillow fort,"

"Did she really do that?" Mako asked.

"It was really cute. I came home and it was already set up,"

"Asami!"

"That's adorable," Mako said.

"What is it?" Asami asked Korra.

"You can't tell him that!"

"Why not? I thought it was a sweet gesture,"

"Can it be a sweet gesture we keep between us?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone how you're really a softy inside. We all already know that,"

"What!?"

Asami burst out laughing.

* * *

Sorry it took some time. Hope you like it.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
